The Unfading Flower
by littleponta
Summary: no summary )): because i'm bad at it. [An EASY LEMON fanfic to read!] It was about Rin and Se's life in the Sengoku era... SeRin fanfic (*3*)
1. Subaru

_**Do not own – Inuyasha****_

For this fic, I use this *() for thought and this *[] for talking… hope you understand ((:

Now then, let's go to chap.1.

* * *

.

* * *

.

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

.

* * *

.

* * *

Chap 1.

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkening as the night went on. The sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon, replacing with darkness with no stars or moon. Deep down into the Earth where every being lives, it was so quiet but there was a cry. The cry was heard deep into the depth of the forest as she was struggling for her child to come to the world and breathe it air.

The pain was excruciating. The pain was torturing. The pain was agonizing.

Tears slowly fall down the paled cheeks, down to the trembling lips. Chocolate eyes blinked several times, adjusting to the dark. But her senses were not strong. She was not used to being in the dark when she was so hopeless. She was still afraid.

She whimpered in pain, as she closed her eyes shut as tight as she could. She had to be strong; she had to be strong for herself and for the baby she was about to bring into the world.

For the past few months, she had been worried. She had been honestly worried about whether or not her baby would survive because of her. At that point, she wasn't even scared about what would happen to her. She had only been concerned for the baby; that fact never changed.

After this thought, she started to cry more and more. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her child.

Another wave of torment caused her to cry out in agony.

She didn't want to be alone when she gave birth... but she was. Though the thought of the two priestesses inside the room was comforting, she couldn't stand being alone ever again. That thought scared her more than anything.

She whimpered silently as more tears ran down her pale face. Her mind fly back to only one person in the universe that she couldn't forget.

[I see the head! Push harder!] the girl who claimed to be a priestess shouted loudly to the weak and poor girl who lied on the futon with a swollen stomach.

The girl pushed just as she heard and new sweats started to appear.

[Oh Rin, you can do it, sweetie! I have faith in you!] the old woman who also claimed to be a priestess said nicely to the struggling girl.

Rin sighed painfully under the strong pressure. Tears were forming from the corners of her closed eyes as she mustered all of her remaining strength. She continued to push more and more as a painful contraction hit her hard and she cries with pain.

The Earth was spinning as she tried to free her child from her womb. Minutes passed followed by second as the Earth gently turn, then she saw the dark quiet sky through her small opening window. As she squeezed her eyes shut and opening it in a moment, she noticed a mysterious yet small light coming from the far distance dark sky. The light then slowly came into view and that's when she realized how bright and beautiful they were, the stars.

As hours passed by, which is actually a few minutes, she finally feels loosen and for the blink of an eye, she heard a high pitch cried surrounding her.

[You did it, Rin!] the young priestess cried happily, [Kaede, what's the gender of the child?]

[Aahh,] she smiled purely as she holds the baby in her arms and the young priestess hands her a white cloth, [it's a boy.]

Rin panted heavily as she managed a bright smile holding up her hands to acknowledge her son.

[Oh, wow! Congratulations, Rin!] the young priestess congrats her warmly and the priestess named Kaede hands her the baby as she finished wrapping the cloth around the baby to keep him warm.

[Here you go, sweetheart. Have a look at your son,] she said with a smile, handing her the baby, [Isn't he cute?]

[Yes,] Rin answered still with a smiled on as the baby stopped crying and lied quietly in her arms.

[My, my, my…] Kaede chuckled, [he surely does know who his mother is, doesn't he?]

Rin giggled and the young priestess laughed

[So, got any name for him?] she asked the giggling girl.

Rin looked at her son again as she brushed her fingers lightly over his tiny face. Her eyes widening in surprised.

(Eh…)

For a brief moment there, there was surely something on her son's forehead, but it vanished abruptly.

[Hm? What's wrong, Rin?] the young priestess asked confused as she looked at the young girl.

She then moved her gaze to the child and her eyes also widening.

[Wha…!]

It appears again from the child forehead. It was light, but it showed it shape clearly. It faded again and reappeared again and followed the same step each time.

[Oh, what a surprised,] Kaede spoke gently as she also saw what happened, [So he does inherit something...]

[But Kaede,] the young priestess reason as she tilted her head to her, [Isn't this strange? It was fading back and forth…]

[Yes, it is indeed strange, but I have no reason to as why,] she replied as she peered down at the child in Rin's arms.

Rin watched her son forehead closely as it kept on disappearing and reappearing. Then suddenly she remembered something.

[ _Subaru,_ ] Rin said suddenly in the midst of the messed.

[Huh?] the young priestess couldn't quite catch it.

[Yes, Subaru,] she repeated as she holds his tiny face and traced his forehead with her finger where it appeared and disappeared, moving her thumb back and forth with a smile, [that will be your name, my son.]

The young priestess sighed and gave them a sweet smile, [I see. Subaru, what a nice name.] she complimented.

[Yes it was a beautiful name, Rin.] Kaede agreed.

[Yes,] she responds to them, [welcome, my dear Subaru.] she welcome her child with a smile on her lips and kissed his forehead.

The child twitched slightly and yawned as he acknowledged as the name was given to him.

[Ohhh, how cute!] the young priestess beamed and Kaede watched amazingly, [He seems to like his name!] she implies, [Welcome little Subaru!]

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

i don't know why the name was ' _ **the unfading flower**_ ', lol... sorri,,,,,, *bow

Hello everyone! I know I still have a bunch of fics to update but as for now, I'm out of idea, so now I got this in mind lmao… OOPS! ^^

I hope you'll like it and enjoy :D

I promise to complete this one ^.^

Please review and thank you


	2. Lingering feelings

**~*~*~** Thanks to my beta… (Chii) LMAO

Although we're both amateur at English… we did our best! ^.^

Just hope you like it and enjoy! **~*~*~**

XD Let's go to chapter.2! :D

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap 2.

 _At the same time outside…_

The young man who wore a red kimono as he was outside heard a high pitch cried from inside the small hut with his ears twitching in awareness. He smiled in relief.

(So it's born…)

He thought but then suddenly felt chill. A strong scent of chill sent him to his knees.

[Wha…!] he uttered highly in shocked.

[What the hell!] he barked.

(This demonic energy… Don't tell me it was coming from inside…!?)

He thought as he got back on his feet and glanced at the hut.

(Wha…what!?)

His eyes enlarged in shocked. Something he hadn't seen for a long time. Much to his eyes, it was unbelievable. In front of him, the small hut, red and black like flames and smokes were distorting and coming from inside the hut. It was dark, but he can see them as his eyes had adjusted to the dark. The spiritual wasn't that strong, but it was enough to disturbed his nerves.

[What's going on in there…!] he spoke worriedly, [Kagome and everyone…] he said as he started to run, but then stopped.

The demonic energy slowly faded away as the cried of the baby went quiet.

(What a bad feeling…) he sighed and scanned around to check if there was also someone else.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _Back to the hut…_

A brief moment passed and Rin and the two priestesses noticed the fading stain on the baby forehead had disappeared.

[What's happened? It's not appearing…] the young priestess stated worriedly.

Rin peered at her son in wonder as to why it had suddenly gone. Just right after she name her son, the mark vanished.

[What's going on…] she murmured.

Kaede watched with eyes a bit wide.

[What is this…] she voiced slowly and warmly.

The young priestess promptly conscious how tired the mother must be after the baby was born. She must be very tired, so the young priestess decided to open her mouth to ease the atmosphere.

[Anyway Rin, you need rest,] she suggested and Kaede nodded, [let's leave the matter for later, okay?]

Rin jerked her head slightly to the young girl. She also seemed tired so she nodded in agreement. The baby was already asleep.

[Thank you so much, Kaede obaa-chan and Kagome-sama for helping me.] she gave them her gratitude and nodded slightly as a bow, following after and lay down with her son on the futon.

The young priestess called Kagome answered her with a smile, [Yes, you're welcome and I just replaying my debt to you.]

Rin managed to return the gesture before she drifted to sleep with her son as she was so tired after delivering him.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

The night Rin went to sleep due to tiredness, Kagome and the young man in red clothing which he called himself Inuyasha left. Kaede remained because she wants to support the girl until her maternity leave. And it had been six years since then.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Not far away from the village, there was a small hut which was located closer to a river. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet among the hut. In there, lived a son and a mother.

It was an early midsummer day and you could hear loud running footsteps as a little boy, no more than six years old was running as hard as he could. He was now panting hard, but still has a smile on his face.

[Mother, Mother!] he called out excitedly as he reached the small hut.

[Mother?] The six years old boy called to his mother as he came back from an errand, [Mother?] He called out again, but there was no answer back which made him worried and quickly opened the door and step inside.

(Where did she—!) he stopped mid-sentence with his thought as he senses something,

(blood…)

He searched the inside of the hut for any information on where the smell of blood came from and that is when he came upon the floor which he witnesses a stained of red. His eyes enlarged and he quickly walked closer to take a look at it, but to his disappointment it seemed like someone had wiped it out already. However, he could see that there was still traced left. He hurriedly left the hut and searched for his mother.

(Mother, she's coughing up blood again...) He thinks while running.

There was only one place he sure he would find her. Being around his mother for six long years, he has come to learn the only place that his mother loves best and that he would most definitely find her there.

As he reached the top of the hill, he can smell the scent of flowers. Trying to slow down his fast footsteps, he came upon the only place that he knew his mother had loved enjoying its presence. There, his mother, as always was sitting on a big rock surrounding by dozens and dozens of white flowers. Surrounding the area around her was magnificent trees all line up together as to protect whomever it was resting on that place. The wind blew gently, sending the back of her hair as she tied it loosely on her back flying. The scene, as always was enchanting to him.

[Mother!] he called from afar as he dashed to where she was.

She turned around to meet the voice.

[Subaru,] she answered with a smile as he began running to her again, [welcome back, my son.]

He stopped and stared at her as he heaves for the couple of steps he had run.

Her smiled wasn't as bright as it was and she looked more tired lately. He knew the smell of blood from back there was her, but he kept quiet.

Subaru had seen his mother coughed for quite a few times and as the time flew by, it got worst. He noticed she started to cough up blood and looked thinner than before.

[Un,] he nodded, smiling to her, [What are you doing here?]

[Mother was just coming to take some fresh air…]

She quickly climbed down the rock and holds her son's hand, [Let's go back,] she said as they began to walk, [Are you hungry?]

He shook his head as he answered her, [I'm not hungry.]

[Really?]

[Uh-huh,] he nodded.

[Okay…]

They both walked back from the hill to their little hut. Subaru kept his head down all the way home while his mother sings the usual song.

 _In the mountains…_

 _In the forest…_

 _In the wind…_

 _In my dreams…_

 _Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?_

 _With faithful Master Jaken at your heels…_

 _I will wait all alone…_

 _For Lord Sesshoumaru's return._

Although Subaru liked his mother's song very much, he just couldn't enjoy it at the moment. He knew who the lord was because his mother told him that her lord saved her life when she was just 8 years old. She would sang whenever she was waiting and it had becomes a habit as they traveled.

As they got home for a while then night approached. Rin cooked the two fishes that her son got the afternoon he returned from the errand. They ate supper, talked and went to took a bath then crawled into their warm and cozy futon.

Rin couldn't sleep. She just watched her son sleep lightly beside her. She moved her hand and brushed some of his hair away from the side of his forehead. She stared at her son as her mind drifted to elsewhere. Her heart ached as she kept gazing at her son's face. He started to look more like him each day.

How long had it been since the day she left him? Will he still remember her like she remembered him? There was no way that he would, would he?

She missed him...

She missed hearing his voice, wanted him to say her name once more. She would have given anything to not think about him. He hurts her so much, made her shed tears for years, made her cursed the day she met him, the day she said yes to him. A man like him who made her suffer like no other didn't deserve a mere thought from her.

She wanted to see him, wanted to know how much she changed in the last six years. Will she has the same ill thoughts as she did in the day she left him? Will she say 'I forgive you' and accept him back if she wants him...?

Rin was afraid of her reaction while seeing him. She had no confidence in herself, now she's being weaker than six years ago.

Six years ago she was strong enough to leave him, to start anew in a place he isn't.

Shaking those thoughts quickly away, she pecked her son on the forehead and whispered, [Goodnight…]

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D

Please tell me what do you think so far…? :3

I'd love to see your review ^^

I don't think I will be able to update fast due to stress (*cough) Please, wait patiently for the next chapter…

If i don't receive many view maybe i will drop this fic... (the fact that it wasn't interesting) :((


	3. Who are you

**Disclaim~**

 **A/N:** _Sorri for the late update! I am very busy and don't have time to think of any idea… D:_

 _Here is chapter 3 that I've managed to finished… ^^_

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.3

.

.

 _[Rin. Rin, wake up.] Someone was calling for her and shake her lightly around the shoulder._

 _[Umhmm,] she moaned and squeezed her eyes multiple times before opening it in a slow motion._

 _The image was blurry as she tried to focus on who was calling her name._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru…?] She voiced out sleepily and rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sat up._

 _[How long have you been dozing off…] he asked coolly as he stared at her sleepy face._

 _[Mmm, I was waiting for your return my lord, but…] she answered tiredly, [I didn't know since when I fall asleep…]_

 _Her eyes widen in surprised as her lord strong arms were carrying her in his arms, princess style, and she blushed as she began to struggle._

 _[H-huh!?] she yelped and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck afraid she might fall and hit herself, [M-my lord, please let me down—]_

 _[Silence,] he interjected, [You couldn't even wait for me while I was out and here disobeying my order…] he glanced down at her._

 _[Uh…] she sulked and snuggled her face into his chest as the redness on her face increased slightly, [I'm sorry. Are you angry…?]_

 _He kept on walking and response, [Don't touch me, disgusting human!]_

 _Suddenly she was in a room, standing shocked as her hand stop mid-way to her lord. She froze as he shot a sharp glared at her passed his shoulder._

 _[L-lord Sesshoumaru…?] her voice was low and shaky._

 _[Disappear from my sight.] He uttered cruelly as he stepped out of the room._

 _She was standing there frozen like a statue as the voice keeps echoing the same thing over and over._

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin woke up in the middle of the night, sweating all over. She sat up and wiped her bang away as she swept her sweat.

[What a horrible dream…] she whispered as she breathed lightly with the thumping sound in her chest.

The sounds of the insets from outside were crying or singing to tell her that it was still midnight. She then turned her head over to her son and fixed her eyes down at him. He was still deep in sleep. She sighed, glad she didn't wake him. She then lied back down, shutting her eyes again as she tried to sleep.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

~Several days later~

*cough*cough*

(hah… this isn't good…) she sighed heavily, (if this keeps up, Subaru will find out…) she looked down at her hand with red stain.

(I should take more care of my health, but…) she stood up from where she sat, (I don't have the money for that right now.)

She went back inside the hut, (The little money which I earned from the villagers aren't enough to support us…) she kept thinking to herself, (I should look for more job and buy Subaru a new kimono.) she grabbed a piece of kimono and went out of the hut and trailed to the river.

As she reached the river bank, she undressed and went into the water. After a long moment as she bathe, she then got out of the water and dressed into a light brown kimono. She let her hair down passed her waist line and let it dried as she headed back.

. . . . . . . . .

.

.

While there were children playing and screaming around, there was a little boy walking on the border line of the village. As he walked, he glanced at them. It looks fun, he thought. Then at that moment he heard a boy called out to him.

[Where are you going, miserable Subaru?!]

He ignored him and kept on walking. It was not the first time that something like that happened anyway.

[Are you deaf, monster?!] The other boy suddenly picked a rock and threw it at him.

Getting targeted by villager's kids was nothing new for Subaru. They'd point and laugh, call him names, and sometimes they'd throw rocks at him. But that day marked the first time that he'd actually been hit.

[Get away from here!]

[Don't come to our village! Monster!]

[Yeah, my mom said that brat like you shouldn't even exist,] The second boy shouted, [So don't come here! No one wants to be your friend!]

They all began to throw rocks at Subaru and it hits him. Subaru stop moving and touched the spot the rock hit as he glared at them.

[Wh-what?] The other boy asked, chilling, [You want to kill us?]

Subaru then picked up his step and ran into the forest. As he was inside the forest, he slowed down his movement and walked silently.

(The Forbidden Forest…) he thinks, scanning around, (They said if you go straight you'll enter the forest…)

The Forbidden Forest was a forest that people avoided. It said that no one had ever come out alive if you went. They said that all kinds of creatures lived in there. However, Subaru did not care for the rumor and head in.

He kept walking and walking until he was completely in the forest. He had no idea how long the time has passed. He was so desperate to find what he came to look for as he paid no attention to his surroundings, but then…

(Oh…) he saw something, (This is the herb Mother always used when she cuts herself…) He looked around while kneeling on the dirt.

There sure were a lot of herbs everywhere.

(Does this mean… I was already inside the forest?) He stood up and looked around as he held some herbs in his hands.

(So, which one was it…)

He moved over to where there were a lot of different kinds of herb and stared down at them. It was hard to know which one was the correct one. He stared down at them for a while as he didn't know which one he should pick.

(I wish I know what it looks like…) He kneeled his knees on the ground, (Is it this one…?) He picked up one with a velvet stem that have pointed leaves, (Maybe not…)

As he was busy searching for the right herb, he didn't noticed that something was not far behind him. The shadow watched him as he picked the other herb and looked then picked another one.

(…A human? What it doing alone in this kind of place?) The shadow thought while keeping an eye on him.

The human child in front of the shadow had short black hair and what he was wearing is dark green. His kimono seemed a little wore out.

(There was something else coming from here a minute ago... Is it this human child…?)

(The strange feeling that I got a while ago… What is it…?)

He came closer behind Subaru's back and stopped. His movement made no sound to indicate that he has stopped behind the child.

Subaru was so focus on the herbs in front of him that he didn't notice that someone was moving behind him. It took him a moment to realize. He turned over sharply as he raise up from the ground. There, standing in front of him is someone he didn't know. The man pierced his cool eyes over to meet Subaru's eyes as he studies him. Subaru's eyes shone as they locked eyes together.

(…Demon?) Subaru thoughts as he stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes, (Since when did he… I was so concentrate on the herb that I didn't sense his presence at all...)

Subaru just kept on staring at the stranger noticing on how tall he was and got such a nice figure. The aura surrounded him wasn't friendly, but somehow, Subaru feel no fear.

(He's… What a pretty demon…) Subaru thinks as he surveyed the tall man, (Is he… going to do something to me…?)

Fair skin with long silver hair. He wore armor with yellow sash and got 2 swords on the side of his waist. His white fluffy clothes included with the two red stripes on his face make him look like a forest god or perhaps he was one. And the half-moon on the stranger's forehead reminded him of the half-moon of the night.

(This kid…)

The tall man's eyes narrowed as he considered his thought.

(Why?)

(His eyes…)

Although the boy was human he wondered why his eyes… bother him so much. As his knowledge of humans, they shouldn't have two different kind of eyes color and yet, somehow that boy…

[My lord!] The shrill, very loud and personally annoying voice of someone squawked snapping the stranger and Subaru out of their thoughts.

The unknown man rolled his eye to where the voice was coming from. After a few minute, the brushes were shaking and an unknown little green demon appeared.

[My lord, just where are you going when I got everything packed up…] He stopped as he too noticed Subaru, [Hm? A human?]

The tall man fixed his gaze back at Subaru. The little demon, who seemed like a toad, continued, [What's a human like you doing here, kid?] His voice came out loudly.

[Huh?] The little boy suddenly perceived, looking at the little green toad demon.

The tall man who has been quiet all this time moved his eyes to Subaru's hands and noticed that he was holding some herbs.

[…], [Let's go,] he turned and walked off as there was nothing else to worry about.

[W-wha…?] the green little guy glanced back and forth at the human child and his lord in confusion as the lord trailed off, leaving him to quickly follow not wanting to be left behind again.

The presence of the boy was absolutely mortal. He really didn't sense anything else and yet, the kid's eyes make him thinks nonetheless as to why…

Why red…

And honey color?

Subaru watched as the two demons left in wonder. What was that all about?

[M-my Lord, please wait up!] he rushed after his lord with the staff he was holding, [Are you sure it's okay to leave like that?] he asked as he catch up, [I mean, he is a human after all…] he looked back at Subaru.

[He was just a mere human, furthermore a child. What do you think he can do, Jaken?] he answered the green demon called Jaken without glancing and stopping.

[B-but, my lord…]

[Enough,] he ended the conversation, [We've spend too much time here. We're leaving.]

Jaken looked at his lord and replied, [Yes…] as he glanced back one more time at Subaru.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Okay, this is end for chapter 3. Will update chapter 4 later when I finish. I need to think of some idea and starts writing :D_

 _Seriously, what do you think so far? I really want to know. Please tell me._

 _And thanks for reading so far… ^^_


	4. Ken

~DoNotOwn~

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.4

.

.

At the time Subaru returned home it was already late in the evening. He walked home, holding some herbs.

(I didn't find it…) he sighed as he looked at the herbs in his small hands, (it was very late already when I noticed as those two demons left…)…(But why did they just left like that?)

He looked up ahead and saw his mother stand at their hut. He stopped and started to wiggled.

[Subaru,] he flinched as he heard and glanced at her, [hurry over here.]

He slowly headed to where she stood.

[Where have you been…] she asked, kneeling on one knee to meet his eyes level, [hm?]

[Um, I…] he hesitated and moved his eyes side to side, [I…]

As he was stuttering his mother spoke again.

[Subaru, are you going to tell me?] she inquired while holding one of his hand and the other holding the side of his head gently, [Remember Mother says to never lie?] she implied softly as she gaze into his scarlet-honey eyes.

[I… I went to look for some herb Mother…]

[Herb?]

He nodded and showed her what he had gathered.

[This is…] Rin took one and examined it, [The healing herb…]

[Yes…]

[But, why are you looking for these…? Did you hurt yourself?] she peered at him.

Subaru shook his head, [No, Mother. Remember I heal quickly?]

[…that's correct.]

[I just…] he paused, [you see, Mother, since you cannot heal quick like me… I just want to search for some just in case you hurt yourself again.]

[Is that so,] she then gave him a warm smile, [Mother will forgive you this time for wandering so far into the forest…] she stated, [Don't go by yourself ever again, okay? The forest was dangerous and it's not safe. What if something happen to you?]

[Un,] he nodded, [I'm sorry. I won't do it again…] he promised.

Rin stroke his hair smoothly, taking his answer in.

[Well, let's go and wash your hands,] she stood up, [I bet you must be hungry...right?] she holds his hand, smiling.

[M-hm!] he chirped.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Mother, is that a new kimono?]

Subaru asked while looking at Rin with something new on her.

[Hm?] she turned around, [Yes, it was a gift from Kaede-obaa-chan long ago…] she said as she finished putting on the kimono.

[Uwaaaah!] he expressed, clapping his small hands into a fist, [It suits you, Mother! You look beautiful!]

The kimono was light yellow with flowers pattern and have a sycamore color obi.

Rin blushed lightly as her son compliments her. It had been a while since she wore something knew.

[Mother is the most beautiful in the world!] he finished with a big brilliant smile.

[Thank you. You were also the most precious son I have ever had.] she pecked him on the temple.

[I am going out for a bit, so stay home and watch the house while I was gone, okay?]

She says as she tied her long hair back. Couples of her hair couldn't be tied back because she cut it short and her bang was divided in the middle now. {A/N: Similar to Inuyasha's mother's hair style}

[Okay!] he squeaked with the same smiled.

They walked out of the door, [Well then, I'm off.] she said as she trailed off.

[Have a nice day!] he shouted and she glanced back and smiled before she's gone.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Rin, it's already this late you can go home. I'll take care of the rest.] said the owner of the restaurant.

[Yes, after I finish cleaning this.] answered Rin as she looked at the owner and stopped working.

[Okay, be careful on your way home then.]

[Yes,]

Rin started to clean again as she left. Minutes passed and Rin finally finished cleaning most of the table. At the time she done and decided to head home the sun is setting. She hurriedly changed her clothes and grabbed her stuff and left the Restaurant.

[Rin,]

She stopped as her name was called and turned around.

[Are you going home?]

[Yes,]

[…I see,] he scratched the back of his head, [um, can I see you home?]

[I don't want to trouble you. Besides, It still not dark yet I can still manage home.]

[N..no, that's not the reason…] he uttered the last couple word lowly.

[Huh? Reason?] she asked bewilder.

[Ah, n..no, it's nothing…] he panicked.

[I see, well then have a good evening, Takeru and thank you for the offer.] she thanks him with a smiled.

[Are you sure…you're okay by yourself?] he insisted.

[Of course I'll be fine. I'm not a kid you know?] she spoke with the same smiled.

He laughed, [Yeah, you are not… Anyway, be careful on your way home then.]

[Yes and thank you for worrying.]

She bowed and then left him. He watched as she left and make one disappointed sighed before he, himself also left.

[What's this?]

Someone asked cunningly as Takeru walked a couple step in surprised.

[I didn't know you were into married woman?] he teased and another man also came out from where he was hiding at tree.

[W-what are you two doing here!?]

Takeru was in embarrassment as his friends spot his failed attempt.

[Well because someone was in such a hurry so we followed.]

[Don't follow me!]

[So, Takeru, since you were dumped, why don't we head to my house and celebrates your broken heart?] the second man also teased.

[Shut up! I haven't been dump!] he yelled at them with a face full of redness.

The two men laughed, enjoying the tease.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Stop following me!]

The boy yelled back to the other boy who was following him as they dash in the middle of the forest.

[Okay, but you have to play with me, Subaru!]

[Not happening!]

[Come on!]

[No way!]

(Damn, that stupid Tengu. Why did I have to bump into him?) Subaru thought as he kept his speed.

The boy who was dashing after him was a Tengu. Subaru and he bumped into each other when Subaru went to catch some fishes the afternoon.

[Subaru! Please, wait up!]

(Why is he so persisted?) Subaru thought, (!—huh?)

He promptly stopped and the Tengu boy couldn't control his movement, so he bumped into Subaru's back.

[Owie…] he touched his nose, [Why do you have to stop so suddenly…]

[Shh!] Subaru suggested him to quiet.

[Huh? What's wrong?]

[Be quiet.] he whispered to the Tengu boy.

They were silence for a second and then came the faint calling voice. They were calling for someone.

[Princess! Where are you?]

[Come out!]

[Princess!]

The three voices seemed to belong to females. Subaru and the Tengu boy hid behind the tree.

[ _Princess?_ ] the Tengu boy mumbled.

[ _Look like they were looking for someone._ ]

The voices fade little by little and Subaru noticed something. The brushes were shaking not far from where they hid.

(What's that?)

He step out and move to where the shaky brushes were. The boy with him also tagged behind quietly. As Subaru got closer he got a better view of the subject.

(A girl? What's she doing here?)

Subaru went quietly behind the girl and stop. He then tapped on the girl's shoulder.

[Hey.]

[Ah, you found me.] she spoke cutely and turned around.

Standing behind her wasn't someone she was hoping for, but two boys. One with long white hair and the other had short black hair.

[Who are you?] she asked.

[That's my line,] Subaru claimed, [What are you doing here?] he narrowed his eyes.

[Oh, we were playing,] she explained, [Wanna play?] she said with a smile.

[Playing!?] the Tengu boy popped from behind Subaru's back excitedly, [I wanna play! I wanna play!]

The Princess seemed to be a bit surprised because of the Tengu boy's wings.

[…Demon?]

[…]

Subaru looked at them, thinking she might scream while running away with her tail between her legs, but she wasn't.

[Yup! I'm a Tengu demon!] he exclaimed, [Call me Ken!] he gave her a big cheerful smile.

[Oh, I'm—]

[Princess!]

[There she is! Princess!]

Suddenly the three maids appeared exhaustedly from behind, cutting her introduction. She turned to them. The three maids suddenly froze.

[D-demon.]

[Kyaaaaa! A demon!]

They were screaming in fear while running away. Subaru and Ken just stared at them dumbfounded. Maybe it was new to Ken, but Subaru already get used to being call demon and monster.

[Huh?]

The Princess didn't understand why they had to make such a fuss over one demon. She shifted back to Subaru and Ken.

[I guess we will have to play by ourselves…]

[Yay! We get to play! We get to play, Subaru!] Ken chirped, [So Princess, where do we start?! I can't wait!]

(Subaru…?)

The Princess thought as she glanced at Subaru, the boy who right eye was cover with a white cloth.

(Waahh! What a beautiful honey colored eye!)

(But did he hurt his eye? I wonder if it hurts...)

[…I'm not playing,] he stated and starting to leave.

[Ah, wha…]

[Wait!] the Princess promptly cry, [did you hurt your eye?]

Subaru glanced back at her and then started moving, ignoring her.

[Ah, please wait! Let me take a look at your wound!] she rushed after Subaru and hold onto his shoulder.

[Don't touch me.] he tossed her hand away annoyingly.

[Oh, I am sorry, but please let me—]

[Princess!] a voice suddenly interjected.

The Princess looked back and saw a lot of guards closing in with her father riding on a horse.

[Oh no,] she uttered.

[Crap! Why are there so many of them? What should we do, Subaru?] Ken reason.

[…]

[Demon, unharmed the Princess this instant if you do not wish to die!] the lord commands loud and clear.

[F-Father!]

[Do not fear, my Princess! Your father is here and will not let them harm you!] he declared.

[N-no! You're mistak—]

[Guards surround them! Don't let any of them escape!] he called ford for the guards.

[No, please wait!] the Princess voice was too soft to be heard by them.

All the guards charged toward them.

[This is bad,] the Princess claimed, [Father was out of control,] she turned to them, [run, please run away while they still haven't...! Hurry!]

[…There's no need for you to tell me that,] he murmured, [I know what I'm doing…]

He turned around and trailed off fast.

[H-hey wait!] Ken shouted, following him.

The Princess was speechless as she stared at the two boys' back.

[After them! Do not let them escape!]

[ _ **FATHER!**_ ] her father reigned in his horse hard as he heard her.

[P-Princess?] he looked down at her from the horse, surprised.

[Enough already! Stop going after them! I wasn't harm! See?] she spread her arms, [Geez! You're going too far.] she pouted.

[I-is that so. Well, since they run away and still haven't done anything bad to you then that's okay then?] he laughed, scratching his head.

It was weird for the Princess to raise her voice and it surprised her father. She had never raise her voice that loud before.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

.

.

.

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I know my English was in kid level or it wasn't even close… lol. At least you understand? ~^~_

 _:3 anyway, I should start with the next chapter (:_

 _See you…_

 _Thanks for reading so far… ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

~donotown~inuyasha~

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.5

.

.

[Why are you still following me? Go home already.] Subaru said illy to Ken as they walked side by side.

[It's not like I follow you because I want to. I just want to see auntie Rin, that's all.] he respond with his hands on the back of his head.

(A while ago you were though…) Subaru rolled his eye at him.

.

.

.

.

 _Subaru and Ken met when he was four and Ken was six. Although Ken was older, he had the easy going personality totally different from Subaru. Subaru was hiding from his aunt because she kept bringing weird kimono to him._

 _A boy hid behind a bush quietly.._

 _[Hey! What are you doing?] a voice break out of nowhere and startled Subaru from behind._

 _[Ah—!] his shoulder jumped up._

 _[Hmm?] he cocked his head to the side, but still looking at Subaru._

 _[Be quiet, stup—!] he turned around and his eyes went wide._

 _A little boy with long white hair and on his back was wings. They were black._

 _[De…mon?]_

 _[Ah,] the boy searched back to his wings, [Yes, I'm Ken, a Tengu demon. Let's be friend, hehe.] he laughed stupidly._

 _Ken was the name of the boy who father was a daiyoukai tengu named Sōjōbō. Sōjōbō is the mythical king of tengu with long white hair and unnaturally long nose. It is well known that he carries a fan made from seven feathers as a sign of his position at the top of tengu society. He is extremely powerful, and some says he has the strength of 1,000 normal tengu. {A/N: grab a couple of info from wiki}_

 _[Stupid,]_

 _[So, why are you hiding? Can I play with you too?]_

 _[No—!]_

 _Subaru abruptly cover Ken mouth and hid under the big brushes as he knew something was coming._

 _[Mmm] Ken eyes were open wide in surprised._

 _[Shh! be quiet!] he demanded the boy._

 _[Subaru! Where are you!?] someone was calling out to him, [Subaru! Come out!]_

 _[Kagome-sama, maybe he really doesn't want to wear it that's why he ran away like that.] the voice was following after the Miko._

 _[Come on, what you mean he doesn't like it?! And it's not KAGOME-SAMA! It's KAGOME, right, Rin? And you know how hard I went to the trouble to bring them here? Geez that kid of yours…] Kagome sighed._

 _[Yes, I know,] she giggled, [I'm sorry… Maybe he just doesn't like the clothing from your world…]_

 _[Why? Doesn't he know how much I spent for these? Seriously, Hana and Soji weren't like that. They really like what I brought for them… even Inuyasha…] complained Kagome._

 _The voices passed them to the distance. Subaru loosen his hand and stood up with a sigh._

 _[So your name is Subaru?] Ken asked curiously, [But why aren't you going out when she was calling for you?]_

 _[Because I don't wanna,]_

 _[Why? She must worry about you…]_

 _[She always brought weird kimonos to me and made me wear them. It looked so gay and stupid,] he spat, [Who would like to wear something that shady.]_

 _[Weird kimono? I've always want to try new kimono,] he told Subaru, [By the way, I like your eyes colors'. They are very beautiful.] he smiled as he mentioned them._

 _Subaru suddenly aware of his eyes and cover his right eye fast with his hand._

 _[Stop spouting nonsense!] he yelled at Ken and dashed away._

 _[Ah,] Ken watched as Subaru run, unable to do anything._

 _(Why is he suddenly angry…?)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Ah, it was pretty late. I hope Subaru find something to eat…] she looked at the sky as the wind blew gently, [sigh, I should get moving…]

Just as she took a couple step, she covered her mouth rapidly.

*cough*cough*cough*cough*

She looked at her hand and her eyes widening. There was more blood than usual.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Subaru, that isn't the way home.]

[Shut up, I know where I'm going,]

(I need to find something for dinner…)

[But where are you going?]

[…]

The wind drifted a scent that was familiar to him and he stopped moving.

(This scent of smell…) he scanned around, (I'm sure of it!) he abruptly starts running the opposite direction, (Is she close…?)

[Huh? Ah, wait!] he ran after Subaru.

(Mother… she did it again…!)

[Geez, what's wrong?] he spoke as he was side by side with Subaru, [You must really like running… You suddenly act weird…]

… …

[Hey, you hear me?!] he tried again, but Subaru was silence as his mind was too focus on something else.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

(Oh, I feel a little weak now after I took a couple of coughing…) Rin tried to support her body by the tree.

She breathed weakly as she glanced at the blood stain on her hand as her heart beat faster.

(What should I do? It looked worse…)

[Mother!]

Rin jerked her head and glanced at the direction of the voice in shocked.

(S-Subaru...!) her eyes open wide.

[Are you okay, Mother?] he asked as he was running toward her.

[Y-yes, I'm fine…] she smiled painfully as he stopped where she was, hiding her blood stain hand to the back.

Just by looking at the smile his mother was trying to forced out, he couldn't say anything. Her smile was supposed to fool him, but due to the pale color of her face, she failed. Furthermore, Subaru was no fool due to his sensitive nose.

[Auntie Rin!]

Ken squeaked as he also reached them.

[K-Ken-chan?] she asked with the confusion on her voice.

[Yes, it's Ken!] he smiled brightly as he replied, [I'm here to visit you!]

[I…see.]

[Did you just return, Mother?]

[Un, that's right. Sorry, did you eat yet?]

[…No.]

[I see. Sorry Subaru. Let's go home and eat, shall we? And you too Ken-chan.]

[Eh? Me too?!] he voice out excitedly.

[Yes, of course.] she smiled.

[…]

Again, she forced that painful smile on her face.

.

.

.

[Thanks for the food!] Ken prayed his respect after dinner with Subaru and Rin.

[You ate way too much stupid tengu even thought it was not your house…]

[Subaru!] Rin broke the comment her son made, [Don't say that to Ken-chan. He's older than you; respect him,] she gazed serious at Subaru, [Sorry Ken-chan, his words are harsh, but he meant no harm.] she apologize.

[It's okay. I know he always like to tease me :P]

[I'm not teasing you…]

[Subaru!]

[…], [Thanks for the meal,] he spoke as he stood up from where he was sitting.

[Where are you going?] asked Rin.

[Outside. I want to get some fresh air…] he stepped out.

[Ah, me too!] Ken also trailed after him.

[…] Rin just watched without uttering another word.

[Yo Subaru! What's up?] Ken asked as Subaru stood there, looking somewhere else.

[…]

… …

Ken stared at Subaru for a brief moment and then followed his gazed to where he was looking.

(What's he looking at…?), (…)

[…] Subaru shifted his head to another direction, his ear twitched, [Someone is coming…]

[Huh?]

[And it's fast…]

[Wha…!]

Swish* a strong wind blew and then a shadow land…

[Yo!]

[…] Subaru stared at the familiar face of the man.

[I-Inu—]

[Hi, Subaru,] a voice came from behind the man in red kimono, interjecting Ken, [Oh, hi Ken-chan!] she noticed him and also greeted him.

[Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha?] Ken pointed out.

[That's right,] she winked, [I'm glad you still recognized us, Ken-chan. Where's your mother, Subaru?] she turned to Subaru while asking.

[Mother's not home,]

[Auntie Rin is inside!]

Subaru shoot a glare at Ken.

Kagome laughed, [Ah, I see. Thank you Ken-chan,]

(This brat…) stared at Subaru, (His tongue was still ill manner as ever…) getting angry as she thought.

[Why are you here?] inquired Subaru.

[Oh, just a visit,] closing her eyes and said with a smile, [Come on, Inuyasha, let's go…] she tug her husband's kimono.

[I know. Stop pulling me.]

They started heading to the door.

[Inuyasha, don't you think Subaru isn't being himself today?] asked his wife.

[Really? It's no different to me,] he glanced back to Subaru.

[Ah, is that so,] Kagome smiled purely at him.

[W-what's with that smiled…] starting to worry.

Inuyasha taken aback as she still keeps the same smiled.

[Sit boy,]

[Nngyah!] his body slammed to the ground as commanded.

(Humph! I shouldn't have asked… That stupid dog…!) pouting angrily as she head inside the hut.

[That must hurt… I wonder if he's okay.] Ken commented worry.

[Ka-Kagome, you bitch!] he spoke madly as he lifted his face from the ground.

[Is it okay to call your wife a bitch?]

[Yeah, I guess…]

.

.

[Rin-chan!]

Rin noticed the voice and tilted her head, [Kagome!]

[How is it going?]

[Fine,]

[Are you sure? You look skinnier than before,]

[I'm sure it was just your imagination. I'm doing perfectly fine.]

Kagome sat down, […If you say so, but you really do look skinnier, Rin.]

[…Do I really look that bad?] she also sat.

[Not really. You still as pretty as ever,]

[Oh,] Rin sighed, [I wonder about that…]

[It's true,] she claimed, [Don't think too much about what I just said, okay? I was only joking.] she tried to lighting the mode of the young girl.

[Anyway, may I ask why you are suddenly here?]

[Oh,] the miko perceived, [After coming back from the Bone Eater Well, I told Inuyasha to drop by here because I want to give you this.] she handed her something unfamiliar.

[What's this…?]

[It's an eyepatch,]

[Eyepatch?] she looked down at the thing on her hand.

[Yes, since Subaru doesn't really want to show his right eye, I figure he might need that,] she stood up, [Tell him to use that instead of that cloth. It's more helpful.]

[I see, thank you very much, Kagome,] she look her hand to Kagome as she thanks her.

[It's nothing,]

Rin sat up, [No, I really mean it. Thanks for this,] she lowered her face back at her hand, [I think he must've thought why did I gave birth to him to be like that…]

[Rin,] Kagome looked at the sadden expression of the young girl.

[…He must really hate me for giving birth to him like that…]

[You know that's not truth,] the miko exclaimed and Rin jerked her head, [There was no way that Subaru would think like that. No child would think badly about their mother. Not Subaru.]

[Kagome…]

[Don't you see how much he loves and care for you? Don't think of such useless thought like that.]

[But it true because I'm not good enough at giving birth to him. Whenever I saw his ruby-honey eyes, I feel so much pain…] she squeezed her eyes shut as the tears pushing out, [I've always thought to myself, did I born him to this world to make him suffer…]

[Rin, I told you to drop those thoughts,]

[I know,] she smiled painfully at the miko, [I think it must be because of my bad luck. I have always had bad luck ever since I was little...]

[What are you talking about girl? You know you have the best of luck to have Subaru by your side. Don't think badly of your luck. It doesn't matter if bad luck or good luck. So long as you have something precious to you then that's all it counted.]

[Something precious…]

(!)

Something surprisingly flashed in her mind.

Her eyes twitched wider in shock. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Her body starting to trembled slightly as she recalled those painful memories.

Why did she allow herself, her heart to be broken time after time just because of a mere thought about the person who no longer needed her?

It was hopeless... It was pathetic really. To be quite honest, it was more than ironic. After all, she put herself into those situations more than once…

It was cruel that time separate them. But at the same time it was a reminder; a reminder that she could never be with someone like him.

But her heart still ached for him; her mind yearned for his presence… She couldn't learn to let go.

Tears of heartbroken, agony, and despairs filling in her brown orbs.

There were a lot of things she loved about him; things that made up his personality... things that caused him to be the person that he was. At first she refused to give him the satisfaction of her submission to him. She didn't belong to anyone...

But time changed. Her heart belonged to him.

He had given her something precious to live for; a precious gift to remember him. And she did grant him that gift.

[Rin, something wrong?] the concern voice of the Miko brought her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, […Sorry. It's nothing.] weeping the beamy tears from the corner of her eyes.

(Did I say something I shouldn't have?) thought the miko.

(Why…why are you doing this to me? Stop it!) she commanded her mind.

(Oh,) kagome noticed her face, (Did I just reopened the wound? Still…) she considered her thought, (Could it be that Rin, toward Sesshoumaru, you…)

… … …

Kagome and Inuyasha standing outside of the hut ready to leave.

[Sorry to trouble you, Rin.]

[No,] she shook her head, [It should be me the one who troubled you. I'm sorry.]

[Geez, stop it already,] she returned, [Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention this; you look very good with the kimono.] she was smiling as she implied.

[Oh, you think so?]

[Of course, silly girl.]

[Oi, are you done yet?] Inuyasha cuts in.

[Just a second,] replied his wife, [Anyway Rin, remember to take care of your health and eat more often. You really look pale.]

[Oh,] she aware in a bit surprised.

[Don't push yourself too hard. And remember to bring Subaru to visit us. Soji, Hana, and everyone are waiting.]

[…Sure,] she tried to make a smile.

[…,] kagome stared at Rin, [Then we'll be going now,]

[Un, thanks for dropping by and also be careful…]

[Got it,] she answered as they starting to depart.

Kagome glanced back to Rin, [Rin, are you still…]

Rin noticed the Miko and looked at her.

[Toward… …] her mouth stopped.

[Kagome?] Rin question the incomplete sentence.

[No, it's nothing,] she decided to end the topic, [Well then, we're off!] she waved, heading to where Inuyasha was waiting.

As the Miko and the half demon dog left, Rin tilted her head to her son.

[Subaru, this,] giving the eyepatch to him, [It's from your auntie Kagome,]

[What's that?] asked Ken.

[This is?] Subaru looked at the eyepatch in his hand.

[Kagome said it was an eyepatch to cover one eye,] she explained.

[An eyepatch? That looks cool!] commented Ken.

[…]

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _Happy New Year!_

 _Thanks for reading ^.^ Just continue to read and you'll find out every secret! :D_

 _Be patient for the next chapter cuz I know it will take longer to update (: So sorry!_

 _See you…!_


	6. Untold Story

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 _~Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy and completely forgot about this fic lol… I think I'll have to stop playing otome game and get going with this fic :D But I can't seem to let go of my phone lmao…_

 _Here is the next chapter that keep you waiting!_

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.6

.

.

.

Kagome and Inuyasha was on their way home.

[Hey, Inuyasha,] Kagome spoke while riding on his back.

[What?]

[…Do you think it's okay to tell Sesshoumaru the truth?]

[What are you babbling about?] keeping his speed, [Tell him what?]

[About where Rin is…]

[Kagome, stop feeling sorry for him! That jerk doesn't deserve to know where she is! He deserves what he did to her!]

[But…!]

(Toward Sesshoumaru, Rin…)

[I know you're worrying about Rin, but do you think that's what she wants?]

[…]

[All these years, she had been through many hardships by herself and I think she has already forgotten about that jackass.]

[It's not easy as you think Inuyasha,] Kagome reasoned, [A wound cannot heals that easily… And…]

[…], [So you're saying that she was still thinking about that bastard even though he'd done something unforgivable?]

[That's not it, Inuyasha,]

[Then what?]

[It's just… Because I'm also a woman, so I know…]

[…]

[I wonder will the day come when she forgives Sesshoumaru,]

[That bastard doesn't deserve forgiveness.]

It was several days ago when suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared in Inuyasha's village. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and everyone were so shocked. Apparently, it seemed he was looking for Rin. The first thought came to his mind was Inuyasha's village. However, due to his disappointing, she wasn't there and the village also had no scent of her.

They refused to answered his questions and tell him to find her on his own if he want her forgiveness. Although they doubt she won't forgive a cruel person like him. But what's the change? Why came looking for her when he didn't even bother all those long years?

Is the scar he left on her still there? Will she forget about her past and move on? Starts a fresh new life with him again…?

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _~Days later~_

[Geez, that boy, where did he go?]

Rin scanned the area around their hut.

[Oh no, I'll be late for work!]

She went back quickly and changed her kimono. She sighed and then starts to head to work.

She was working in a new place call "Guest". The job she got offered her more so she quit her previous job.

Rin was working as an assistant to the most high class oiran lady in Guest. Rin helped to put makeup on her, do her hair, and help with the most suitable kimonos to wear to entertain the guests.

The owner of the house said she will pay Rin more if she worked as a geisha, however, she denied the offer. Working as geishas wasn't bad, but she hate the idea of sharing the same room with males that she couldn't recognized. Furthermore, you'll have to please them and give them pleasure to earn money, so she couldn't do it. She hated drunken men the most. How could she work as a geisha?

[Thank you, Rin,] said the oiran, [Since you started working here, my guests had increase.]

Rin put down the rest of the accessories in her hand as she finished with the oiran's head.

[It's nothing really. I just glad you enjoy your job as much as I do.]

[Well of course, I enjoy my job when I met young good-looking men,] she replied to Rin, [But lately, it seemed like I have more old men as my guests…] she sighed, [Am I growing old?]

Rin tittered, [Of course not,] she claimed, [You're still as young as ever, lady Aoi. And very beautiful too.]

[Oh Rin,] she turned light red, [You're really know how to flatter me don't you?] she grinned.

[I only said what it means to say, my lady,] she returned.

[Yes yes, thanks for the compliment though,]

[You're welcome,] smiling Rin.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

(I wonder if Mother is worry about me since I haven't told her where I was going…)

Subaru thought as he was walking in the middle of the forest, glancing from directions to directions.

He kept on walking a little far until he stopped.

[I know you're there, stupid tengu. Stop hiding.]

Ken popped out from the place where he was hiding.

[Ah, so you noticed me huh?]

[Only dumbass won't notice.]

[Maybe I should train more,] he thought seriously.

[Doesn't change anything if idiot need more training or not; idiot will still be idiot.]

[Hey, that was a little mean…] he pouted.

[Whatever, go home and don't follow me.]

Subaru turned, walking away.

[Why are you coming to this kind of place?] he insisted and keep on following, [You know this forest has dangerous demons, right?]

[…]

[I don't know why you come here, but auntie Rin is worried about you, so let's return?]

[None of your business. Return by yourself.]

After a couple of step he took, he stopped.

[What's wrong?]

He saw a weird plant.

[Maybe just my imagination…] he continued to move on.

[Subaru?]

Ken was confused as Subaru was mumbling to himself.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _~Somewhere in the middle of the forest~_

[Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken have been thinking about this for a while, but are you sure what Inuyasha said is true?]

The little green toad spoke his curious thoughts to his lord while keeping his movement behind the lord.

[…]

[I'm afraid Inuyasha was lying, My Lord. How come she wasn't there? They were the only people she knew and would surely be there when she was out of the mansion…]

(But I still didn't sense anything about her when I was there…) thought the Lord, (Where could she be?)…, (Jaken was right. They were the only people she was close to… and the only people who I can think of where to find her…) his movement motion stopped.

[Lord Sesshoumaru?]

(The village had no life of her… Not a single trace of her was there…)

(…I didn't know it would take me this long to find you…)

The wind blew his clothes back flapping as he stared at the moving clouds.

(How long will I have to scour the earth just so I can find you…)…,

(Rin.)

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Rin stared blankly at the sky.

[Miss Rin,]

Surprised, Rin turned to the voice.

[Lady Aoi's lunch is ready. Sorry to keep you waiting.]

Rin took the lunch trace, [Thank you.]

Heading back to the oiran's room, Rin sighed.

(What's wrong with me? I suddenly feel like someone was calling me.)

[I said I don't want to meet that old geezer then I don't want to!] a sharp angry voice shoot through the room.

Rin stopped moving for a brief moment and then the door slid open and the oiran came out.

[Rin?]

[Sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop…]

[That was my lunch wasn't it?] she said not caring if Rin heard them or not.

[Ah, yes!]

.

.

.

 _Rin and the oiran were in a different room_

[Let's eat together, Rin.]

[Eh? No, I can't.] she waved her hands.

[Why not?]

[Because I already have my share and that was yours.]

[But I want you to eat with me though.]

[Sorry,]

[Well, if you don't want then it's okay I guess.] she dig in.

[Are you still enjoying your job?] asked the oiran.

[Yes, why do you ask?]

[It's nothing…] she took another bite.

(Is it really nothing? Suddenly asking…) thought Rin.

[Actually, I want to quit being an oiran and start my new life…] she spoke as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

[Eh?]

[You see…] her eyes rolled a little to the side with her face turning red, [I met my soul mate and so I want to start my life with him,]

[Soul… mate?]

[Yes,] she exclaimed, [He was my childhood friend. I never thought the day would come when he said he loved me. I was very surprise when he suddenly proposed to me. I thought that he was disgust with me since he avoided me when he found out that I was working as a geisha…,]

(Oh,) Rin peered at the oiran, (that face, it was the expression of a maiden in love…)

[So I gave up my one side love long ago…] she pressed on, [But I never knew it was mutual… I was very happy.]

(Love… … happiness…)

Rin looked at the expression on the oiran's face. It reminded her… She was… once like that. The expression she once planted on her face. It was… a long lost expression…

*flash*

The demon glared at her as he spat his disgusted.

 _[Disappear…!]_

*flash*

 _[I love you.]_

Recalling the sweet memory she shared with the demon make her heart tight. A drop of water rolled down her cheek.

[Huh?] her eyes opened wide in shocked.

(Tears?) she feels her cheek, (Why… such lifeless love, why did I even recalled it…)

[!?] the oiran noticed the tears dropped from Rin's face,[R-Rin?! Wh-what's wrong?! Did you hurt somewhere?! Or did I say something that I shouldn't have?! I'm sorry!]

She panicked and Rin closed her eyes, shaking her head.

[No, I'm fine. Sorry for crying out of nowhere…] she brushed her tears away.

[Are you sure?]

Rin nodded.

[…], [If you say so…] she looked at her with concerned.

[I just hope… for Lady Aoi happiness… …Please treasures each other…] Rin gave the Oiran her most blessing smile.

[Thank you…] she returned the smile.

(…He won't disgust her…)…, (After all, she wasn't me… And he wasn't _him_ ; she will be happy with the man she loves…)

[Oh right,] the Oiran started, [I heard you have a son? Is he doing okay when you're out here?]

[Eh, yes,] Rin answered, [He's doing fine.]

[I see. That's good to know. What's his name? If you don't mind…]

[He's called Subaru.]

[The stars… What a beautiful name.] she praised.

[Thank you.]

[I wished I have a son too. And? Who did he resemble? You or the father?]

That question caught her off guard. She found her heart almost stop. A gloomy expression builds on her face. She turned away.

[I'm sorry,] She apologize, [I cannot answer that question…]

[Oh,] the Oiran saw the painful look on Rin's face, [I-it's okay! I'm sorry too! Please forget what I've ask!]

(She looked so sad… I wonder if I hurt her by asking that question.)

[…No, I'm sorry too,] Rin looked at the oiran and cast her face downward.

[D-don't worry about it! C-come on, let's forget about everything that just happened and let's start our new fresh afternoon okay?!] she tried to wiped the tense tension away.

As Rin was looking at the state the Oiran was in Rin chuckled and nodded. The Oiran felt relief as she heard Rin laughed.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know a lot of you are complaining about why do I put more Ken and Subaru, but not Sessy*Rin. And yes, I have to cause that's the only friend Subaru had and the reason why I told about Subaru a lot is also because he was looking for something to cure Rin illness. (:**_

 ** _Rin kept her illness a secret from everyone so that's why... she didn't went for medicine- -_**

 _ **As you can see, I don't want to rush the story :D And I know it's boring at this time, but once everything is settled, you will not get to hear about Ken and Subaru much D:**_

 _ **Sorry ~.~**_

 _ **And thanks for reading so far! \\(^o)/**_


	7. Sentiment

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Must read! !**

 _-Okay everyone. I think you already know about this but maybe some of you are not so I'll state it! :D_

 _When **[ ]** is present it means they are **talking** :3_

 _And when **( )** this is present it means they are **thinking** -.-_

 _-Don't mistake them! !_

 _For this fic I'll not use **" "** this for talking! So don't look forward to it! .sorry about that..._

 _THANKS for understanding! lol_

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap 7.

.

.

.

It was during that afternoon that something happened.

As Subaru was finally found what he was looking for, but worse come to worse just as he turned over to Ken and there, standing a big demon. Ken was shaking and gulping.

The demon looked like an oni, but not quite similar. Actually it was an ogre. A big ogre with red skin, looking down at Subaru and Ken with drool all over his mouth. Then Subaru remembered what he had seen a while ago. It was not a plant, but the ogre himself! He was standing far from them so Subaru couldn't make it out because he was also in a hurry.

Subaru glanced to where Ken was and saw that he was trembling. Subaru swallowed before he spoke in a whisper.

[Listen,]

Ken jerked his head slightly to the voice as he shifted to Subaru.

[At the count of 3, let's make a run for it…] he paused for a second and then continued, [He's too big. We can't win even if we fight him…]

Ken swallowed as he nodded.

[1]…,

[2…]…,

They both ready to run as Subaru counted to 2.

[3!]

Both of them turned on their back and run. The ogre noticed that they were running away, he also move his feet after them.

[Oh no!] Ken voice out desperately as he glanced back, [He's coming after us!]

[Don't look back! Keep running!] Shouted Subaru.

[Got it!]

As they were on their escaped, the ogre was getting closer and closer after them. Then suddenly Subaru noticed the hand of the ogre raised up. He promptly pushed Ken forward as the ogre's hand came and send him flying in a couple yards away. Subaru bounced and rolled hard on the ground. Ken screamed from his lung as Subaru coughed up blood.

 _[Now you've done it…]_

Subaru's voice was flat as he rose up from the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth. Before he shows his face to the ogre and Ken, Ken felt a sudden chill melancholy about him. It was a powerful demonic aura. The demonic aura travel quite a far distance to the forest. Any demons who were nearby would also feel it.

Ken felt his body trembled from the aura. He had been through the same performing couple of time already when he was with Subaru. So he knew it wasn't normal.

[Su… baru…?] he stammered as he peered at him.

All of a sudden at the same time, the ogre felt weak. He also felt the chill. His hands were shaking as he glanced down. The demonic aura he assumed was coming from the eyepatch boy was incredible strong. His body shake as he grew weaker and weaker.

Then Subaru glared at the ogre, bearing his fangs.

Ken and the ogre notice the flips in Subaru's eyes and how his hair slowly turning silver from the roots. Something on his forehead and from the sides of his face was also slowly showing. Black smoke was coming from Subaru's back. It was growing slowly like flame.

Ken gasped and screamed.

[No! ! Subaru! !]

He dashed forward toward Subaru in that split of second and wrapped his arms around him.

[Don't! !]

He holds onto Subaru tightly.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Jaken was sitting on the tree's trunk that was laid on the ground. A surprised expression was on Sesshoumaru's face as he felt something as he was standing, staring into space.

A strong demonic aura.

He felt a wave of chill. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew he had felt something like that long ago. That's right, just like that time when he was fighting with Inuyasha. Thus, the impact was stronger.

A moment passed as he was trying to get where the demonic aura was coming from, it's suddenly stopped.

Then Sesshoumaru floated on his feet and took off to somewhere, leaving Jaken behind as he was shouting for his lord.

(Such an incredible aura…)

(It resembles Father and mine… It's not Inuyasha…)..., (Who is it…?)

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Subaru was surprised as he was being held by something. He tilted his head to the side and saw Ken.

[Tengu…?]

As Ken heard someone called out to him, he lifted his head up and saw the normal Subaru.

[Subaru!]

He sighed in relief and let go of him.

[That was dangerous, you idiot…] Subaru furrowed his brow at Ken.

But Ken just smiled, glad he's back.

As the demonic aura that was coming from Subaru was vanished the ogre slowly back away. He fled while they were still busy talking to each other.

A minute passed and Subaru noticed that the ogre was gone. He sighed. He told Ken to go home and so Ken did, not wanting something like that to happen again.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Sesshoumaru stood in one place, looking somewhere when he heard brushed and narrow his eyes to the side.

The ogre was walking quickly as he came to a slow down on his pace. He thought back to what just happened and he shuddered. That was indeed scary. He thought that he would get to eat them since they were just children, but he was dead wrong. He never thought that, that human boy would hide such strong demonic aura. If it weren't for the other demon child, he would be dead already. He sighed and just as he took a step forward, he saw a demon standing not far away from him. Sweats starting to build up.

He didn't know who the demon was, but one thing, the demon was just like that child who he just escaped from death. Thus, he only saw the child's face in a second when he released his demonic aura; he was sure it was just like the demon in front of him.

He swallowed and roared, telling Sesshoumaru to move.

[Ho,] the demon in his white fluffy clothing speaks, but his expression never changed as he peered at the big ogre.

[And here I thought you were just escaping from your fate, but it seems like it is no longer needed.]

As Sesshoumaru finished speaking he drew out Bakusaiga.

That wasn't what the Ogre wanted, but it seemed that, that was not necessary anymore. He peered down at Sesshoumaru and thought that Sesshoumaru was weak. So he decided to fight Sesshoumaru and make him his meal instead. He made out victory cried, thinking that it was a piece of cake before he charged himself at Sesshoumaru. But, it was a foolish thought and he underestimated Sesshoumaru. He was dead before he even got the chance to touch Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slid back Bakusaiga into home. He then moved his gaze to the other direction. It was his instinct that told him to come to where he was, however it seemed like he was late. He turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

The sun was almost down and it was almost time for his mother to return from work. Subaru quickly increase his pace home.

(I… did it again… If that Tengu didn't stop me on time… I have no idea how it would turn out…)

(Maybe I should control my emotions more… But who told him to hurt me…)

Subaru then looked down at his hand and smiled.

(Who cares anyways. I've finally found it. The herb to cure Mother coughing…) he tittered.

Shortly after that, Subaru got home. He boiled the water and made the herb into a drink.

(If Mother drinks this… She'll stop coughing up blood and her coughing will also stops…)

Subaru smiled happily as he succeeded the quest that he was searching for a long time.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Well then, lady Aoi,] Rin turned to the Oiran as she step out of the Guest's back door, [I'll be taking my leave.]

She smiled at Rin, [Please take some rest when you get home. You work too hard this afternoon.]

[I will and you too, my Lady.] she bowed.

[Ah, there you are!]

A male voice made Rin turned and looked. It was a gentleman.

[Aoi!]

He came running to where Rin and the Oiran were.

[Oh,] the Oiran blushed a deep red color on her cheeks, [Souichiro? What are you doing here?]

[Souichiro?] asked Rin.

[Ah yes. He is the idiot I was talking about…] she explained, [Why did he come here?]

(Her fiancée then…)

[It must be because he's worry about you.]

[Aoi!]

Souichiro chirped happily as he stood with Rin and her.

[W-why did you come here?!] she blushed.

[Well, because I wanted to walk home with you…, as I thought I can't?]

[W-what?!] she blushed even more.

Rin giggled. What a nice reaction. It was the first time Rin had seen the Oiran blushes that much. She could feel the burning red on the Oiran's face because she was once…had that same reaction toward _someone_.

[Then I will be leaving since I don't want to get in the way.] she bowed again to them.

[Eh, ah, okay…]

[Oh,] Souichiro finally noticed Rin, [could it be that you're Rin?]

[Yes,] she smiled.

[Aoi always talked about you. Thank you for taking care of my bride.] he lowered his head as a bow to Rin.

[B-bride?!] the Oiran uttered loudly with her red face.

Rin giggled again, [She's the one who's taking care of me. Well, goodbye.]

[Yeah,]

As Rin left she could still heard the Oiran voice as she was digging for an answer from her lover.

(A blossom love, huh…)

Rin looked into the sky as she stopped in the middle of the road. The sky turned red at the sunset.

(…)

…,

(How long had it been since I'd last looked up at the sky?)

Far too long to remembered, she thought.

[What nice scenery…]

Rin stretched out her arms as far as she could, soaking in the sunset and cool, clear air.

(What is this…)

(Why… whenever I gazed at the sky, I want to recall _your_ image…)

(Even though I hate you so much…) She closed her eyes… enjoying the evening breeze for a brief moment before she opened them again.

(No… I can't do this…)

She did not belong in _his_ world, nor did _he_ belong in hers. They were and would always be two of a kind. Each destined to walk their own path in life, and despite the fact that their paths happened to coincide with each other did not prove that they were fated to be together in any way.

(There's no place for a person like me in his world...)

(I shouldn't let myself drift into the past…)

(The experiences I had in the past… It wasn't worth remembering…)

She moved her legs, turned her gaze from the evening sky and headed home.

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

 _Rin groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes as she opened them. She was sleeping under a Maple tree not far from the mansion._

 _[You're awake?] asked the person who she was sleeping on his lap._

 _[Un,] she responded as she sat up, rubbing her eyes._

 _[You have been sleeping a lot lately…] he peered at her, [Are you not feeling well?]_

 _Rin shook her head, [I'm fine…]_

 _[Are you sure?]_

 _She looked at him and let out a smiled, [Yes. You're such a worrywart, you know?]_

 _[…Can't be help. I'm your mate… You should've known…]_

 _She blushed, [G-geez! I know that already…]_

 _He pulled her in and embraced her in his arms, nuzzling her neck._

 _[Don't try to hide it from me if you're not alright…] His warm breath tickled her neck as he whispered in her ear._

 _[I told you that it was not like that.] she snuggled in his chest._

 _[…Fine. Just don't let me catch you…] he said, pulling her back against him._

 _. . .,_

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru…]_

 _[Hm?]_

 _[I love you.]_

 _[…], [What's that all of a sudden…] he replied as he caressed her back up and down._

 _[I love you,] she flushed under his arms, [Really really do love you.]_

 _[I know,]_

 _[What about you, my Lord? Do you love Rin too?]_

 _[…You already know…]_

 _[Do you?]_

 _Rin stared at him as she sat tightly in his arms._

 _Ugh…_

 _He uttered lightly under his breath as her brown orbs shine roundly at him._

 _[I Love you,]_

 _His face slightly turned red._

 _Rin felt warm and contented all over as her heart pounded louder in her chest. He may be cool and quiet but she can make him spoke what he was so stubborn for._

 _She then fell back into his arms as she wrapped her own around him._

 _[Rin too!]_

 _After a while, Sesshoumaru sighed._

 _[Listen to me, Rin,]_

 _[Yes?] Rin listen to him as he spoke at the same time as his heart beat._

 _Sesshoumaru told Rin that the woman that his mother had chosen for him will arrive shortly in 2 days. Rin was so shock that she didn't know what to say. However, Sesshoumaru told her that he only have one woman and that was Rin and also promised that he will tell the other woman that he doesn't need a mate as he already had one. Rin was extremely happy about Sesshoumaru confessing. She also promised him that she will learn everything about demons and learn to be a wonderful wife for him. She won't let him be disappointed in her and she won't let Sesshoumaru loses face. Therefore, all Sesshoumaru had to do is place his trust in her._

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

.

.

.

What do you think? Hm?

Next chapter will be a little delay so please be patient :D

Thank you for reading! ^.^


	8. Sesshoumaru

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap 8.

.

.

.

Rin saw white smoke coming out from her hut as she was walking in the distance. Worried, she hurriedly to the hut and opened the door. Rin surprised Subaru slightly.

[Ah, Mother?]

(That surprised me… I didn't sense her presence at all…)

[Subaru! Are you okay?! The smoke I saw outside…] Rin stopped what she was trying to say as she saw the fire place.

[Oh, right!]

Subaru grabbed the cup of medicine and show it to Rin.

[This,]

Rin looked down at the cup of medicine as steam were coming up, […You were making something?]

(I didn't think he would be capable of making a fire…)

[Yep!]

[…What is it?]

[Don't ask. Hurry and drink it!] he responded excitedly, [Hurry!]

[Drink it?] Rin doubted him, [It's for me?]

[Of course!] he uttered with a cheerful voice, [It was my special drink! I made it just for you, Mother! Thanks for the hard work!]

[Oh,]

(So that it… He was worried about me…?)

[Okay,] Rin took the cup and drink it slowly, [What did you made? It's bitter…] she gulped again, slowly, careful not to get her tongue burn.

[Can't tell since it was a secret!] he gave her a delighted smile.

Subaru felt warm and contented that Rin drink the medicine. He wanted the illness to go away as quickly as possible. He was tired of seeing her force smiles.

Rin handed him back the cup as she finished and thanks him. So he couldn't tell her what it was, but she didn't mind since he said it was a secret so it was.

So the night finally approached, they ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Later that night, after Sesshoumaru had returned to his mansion, he leaned against his balcony and stared out at the pitch black night sky. Were he a boy, he would have looked forward to counting the stars every night, but things were different nowadays. The world around him had changed.

He himself had changed considerably as well, although he preferred not to admit to that particular fact.

Staring at the night sky could do strange things to a person. It could make them ask questions.

As Sesshoumaru looks at the stars, he wondered where Rin was, and what she was doing with her life.

 _[Please believe me, my Lord!]_

He shot his eyes closed and what he saw as his mind pondering back was her eyes full of tears.

Sesshoumaru didn't think one mistake would change his life so much. When he was on the quest to find her, he asked that question over and over. Will she forgive him? He known he'd done something terrible to her, but still, he missed her and yearn for her. How could he be so blind and did thing with the flow of emotions. Even if it means he had to go in the depth of hell he would go as long as he found her.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _~Few day later~_

Rin finally got the day off and took Subaru with her into the forest. They needed more woods. On their way they met Takeru and he asked to company them.

.

.

Insects cried around the area and trees surrounded them rushed slowly back and forth. The sun was setting high in the sky when they started picking woods. After the wooden cart was filled, the sun was almost setting.

[Alright,] Takeru skillfully put the last wood into the cart, [there we go!] he sighed, and brushed the sweat on his forehead.

[Thank you for coming with us,] Rin spoke as she tied the cart with a rope.

[My pleasure!] he looked at her, [Let me do the rest,] he moved and took the rope and wrapped it around the cart, [Done!]

[Thanks,] as Rin thanks Takeru she turned and looked over at Subaru, [Subaru, we're going home,]

[Coming!]

He replied to his mother as he freed the beetle that he caught. As he watched the beetle fly up to the tree he dashed to where Rin and Takeru were.

[Say,] spoke Takeru, [why don't we go hunt?] he directed his gaze down at Subaru.

[Hunt?] Rin inquired out of confusion.

[Really?!] uttered Subaru excitedly.

[Yep,]

[No, Subaru,] Rin stated, [It's dangerous to hunt at this hour. Takeru, you should know better. ] she looked at him serious.

[I know, but we won't take long,] he smile to reassured her, [We'll come back after we got two or three animals. Besides, I want to eat your homemade stew, Rin.]

[Mother, you don't have to worry about me!] Subaru also reassured Rin, [I'll bring you a boar!]

[B-boar?!] shocked Takeru, [A boar, that's a bit too much, Subaru!]

Rin gazed down at the excited Subaru and sighed.

[I understand, but make sure to return home before the sun set, got it?] she took off her haori, [Here, let me put this on you. I don't want you to catch a cold, so don't take it off, okay? The evening breeze is chilly.]

Subaru nodded excitedly with a big smiled on his face.

(That's so nice Subaru…) Takeru thought as he glanced at the Mother and Son, (I want Rin's haori too…)

Rin told Takeru to keeps an eye on Subaru and they left. She stood there and watched as they went further and further away until they were gone. She turned on her heels and walked to the wooden cart and pushed it home.

.

.

.

Subaru and Takeru sat under a tall tree. Takeru had a short sword on his waist and on his hand, he holds a bow. They had put ropes and whatever method it was on the places where wild animals would come and go. Takeru keeps his eyes on a place he sure some wild rabbit would come. Just then, he saw the brushes shook and stood up. He told Subaru to stay there and watched over their stuffs as he gave Subaru his short sword for protection. He then descended the animal trail to where the brushes were shaking.

[Keeps it with me, huh?] Subaru said quietly to himself as he peered down at the short sword on his hands.

Subaru then stares back to where Takeru took off.

(I think he needs this more than me…)

Subaru place the short sword on the side. The breeze really is chilly. He shivered a little as he sat there, waiting for Takeru. The sounds of the insects make him a little sleepy. Not far from the distance, he noticed something shiny fly slowly like a wave of water. He stood up and followed to see what it was.

The shiny object slowly adjusted to Subaru's eyes. A small white butterfly with light gleamed on. Subaru was goggling as he had never seen anything like that before.

The white butterfly flaps it wings and begins to fly, slowly, and Subaru also trailed slowly behind, wondering where it's going. At that moment, he completely forgot about Takeru.

When Subaru came to his senses, he didn't know where he was. Where was he? How did he get there? In front of him were yelling and screaming. Demons were fighting one another. He watched fascinating as the gleaming butterfly fly slowly passed each one of the demons as if it was on its own world.

As Subaru stood there looking shocked at his surrounding, a demon abruptly sent flying to where he stood. It landed hard on the ground and not soon after that another demon was also sent flying, repeating the same loop over and over again. Subaru watched as one of the demon groaned in pain and the other wasn't moving. He's dead with a deep slice on his chest as red liquid leaking out.

Subaru came to his sense immediately. He was in a battle field!

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Lord Sesshoumaru!] the small green demon bang the door, [An urgent message was sent from the Eastern border, my Lord!]

He handed the letter to Sesshoumaru.

[A small village was almost taken, my Lord!] he bowed his head.

Sesshoumaru read the letter and tossed it back to the green demon.

[Where is Kai?] he pierced his gaze to the small green demon.

[Oh, General Kai said to tell you that he went on ahead, my Lord!]

[How many men did he take?]

[He brought a couple men with him,]

[Jaken, get everything ready. Find three or four strong men from their classes and send them on ahead. After everything has been prepared we'll leave. I need to settle this quick. I don't want to delay my search on Rin any further.]

[Yes! I understand, my Lord!] Jaken responded and peered at his lord then he left.

(Somehow, Lord Sesshoumaru seems really serious just now…) he thought as he walked down the hallway, (No, no. Lord Sesshoumaru was always serious,) he shook his head, (Whenever we returned to the mansion, there were always piles of work for him… I just hope he got some peace of mind for himself.)

After Jaken gathered all the strong demon soldiers, he then sends them off just like his Lord had commanded. He then moved to his room and took the two-heads human staff and trails to inform his Lord that everything is ready.

Sesshoumaru's in his chamber, putting his armor back on and place Tenseiga and Bakusaiga on his waist. Looking at the evening sky, Jaken pounded the door open, informing that everything is ready.

They took off fast into the Eastern border.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Subaru stood at the border of the forest in one place as he watched the heavy battlefield going in front of him. Suddenly, a demon was sent flying to where he is and then it hits the ground in front of him with a thud and dies instantly. He didn't know what to do as he looked down at the dead demon. He couldn't move! It's as if something was holding him down! As time passed, more and more demons were sent flying down at his feet.

Lost in thought, Subaru noticed another demon was flying to his direction with a fast speed! The demon's eyes shone redly. He has two horns on his head. He then landed and sent dusts flying all over around him and came to face Subaru. He narrowed his eyes and said in a cold voice as he glared down at Subaru.

[Aren't you a human? You smelled just like one.]

Subaru couldn't speak.

[Sorry, but I'm not so nice to children. Don't worry; I will make it quick so you won't feel pain.] he raised his sword.

(Pain… …)

Subaru looked at the two horns demon with eyes opened wide as his blade flipped and shine in midair.

At that moment, Subaru's honey eye changes to golden. His hair slowly turns silver from the roots and his demonic aura leaking out. Dark smoke starting to flame out of Subaru's back. It happened so fast that the two-horn demon didn't notice.

Kai, Sesshoumaru's General, who just got to the battlefield and was busy crossing sword with the other demon sense the aura and stared at Subaru direction from afar.

[That is…!]His eyes were wide opened.

[Letting your guard down?!] his opponent raised the sword up with both hands.

Then the soft splash of blood was heard as Kai cut the demon.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Sesshoumaru frowned as he glanced down on the battlefield. He thought, what do they think they are doing?

The warm, dark smell brushed against his face… it took him not a moment to recognize the coppery tang of blood as it was mixed with something else. An icy bolt of fear ran down his spine, crawling its way out into his limbs and freezing him in place as he landed on the ground.

The sweet sensitive smells that he could never forget, lingering all over the places. His eyes quickly scanning the areas, searching, where is it? Where is it coming from, the scent that he yearns for?

A brief moment passed and he finally found it. From afar distance from him.

As if the ground would cave in as Sesshoumaru control his exploding breath, he dashed to it. He was afraid he would lose her again as he saw the demon in front of her held the sword high!

(Rin…! !)

[Bye Bye, boy,]

Just as the demon spoke and swung down his blade at Subaru, the sound of blood splashed was heard. The demon rolled his eye.

For that very moment, Subaru saw it. Red liquids rolling down the demon's arm as his golden eye instantly flipped back to honey.

[Ho?] the demon uttered and slowly turned over to his back, [I see . You must be Lord Sesshoumaru.]

Subaru then gazed at the man called Sesshoumaru from behind the demon.

(Sesshoumaru?)

The name did ring a bell.

[As expect of Lord Sesshoumaru,] Jaken claimed as he showed up from the brushes that were on the side.

Subaru peered at the green demon and suddenly remembered. So the beautiful demon that he met that time was called Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Subaru. He was so sure it was his Rin, but it wasn't. Sesshoumaru was a bit disappointing. Was it his mind that was playing trick on him? No, but he did sense it, her sweet, enchanted, scent that his nose was so sensitive to.

(A boy…? Isn't he…? Why is he here?)

(And Rin's sweet smell… is it coming from him?)

Sesshoumaru stared as Subaru had an oversize navy blue haori on him.

[Lord Sesshoumaru!]

Kai called as he headed to Sesshoumaru side. Sesshoumaru then moved his eye to the side.

[Aaahh! Hey you!] Jaken finally noticed Subaru, [Aren't you—! What are you doing here?!]

[My apologize, my Lord,] Kai stood beside Sesshoumaru and scanned around, [It seems that they are more persistent than we thought.] he panted lightly.

Sesshoumaru and Kai both were observing the battle in front of them when…

[Hehehe—ahahahaha!] a joyful laughed make they all turned to the direction, [As expect of the Lord of the Western Land! You are indeed strong! However!] his cut arm slowly restored back.

[Wha-what is heeee?!] Jaken shrieked back, [His arm… they are merging back!]

[You cannot kill me, Sesshoumaru!] a high-pitched piercing cry from the demon.

Sesshoumaru frowned and Kai spoke, [So it was useless even if you cut him!]

[Sesshoumaru! Let's see who's the strongest one!] he charged toward Sesshoumaru, [If I am, I'll take your head and your title! Gyahahahaha! !]

[Gyaaah! He's coming over here!] Jaken squeaked back.

[Jaken, take the boy and go back to the hideout! Now!] Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken and drew out Bakusaiga as he flights on his feet toward the demon.

Subaru saw Sesshoumaru drew out one of the two swords from his hips.

[Lord Sesshoumaru?] Kai voiced out a bit surprise.

That was odd. Why would Sesshoumaru cared about other safety? The Sesshoumaru he knew didn't care about anyone.

[R-right!]

Jaken moved and took Subaru's hand, [H-hey! What are you doing?]

[We need to get out of here, stupid brat! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want anyone to get in his way so hurry up!] his tiny green hand hauled Subaru quickly out of the battle.

[Wait! We can't just leave! What if something happen to him? I mean, that demon was very strong! Don't you see how his arm fully restored back?!]

[Heh, don't underestimate my Lord, brat. Didn't you see the sword my Lord just drew out?] Jaken stated proudly.

[I did, but the opponent was still recover even if he was cut,]

Jaken shook his head, [You don't understand, kid. You see, that sword is not just any ordinary sword,] Jaken looked admire as he spoke, [That sword was called 'Bakusaiga' and whatever was cut by it will never regenerate.]

[Bakusaiga? Is that sword really that strong?]

[It is. It was born from my Lord's body after all.]

[Oh,]

.

.

.

At the battlefield, the fight continued.

Sesshoumaru cut the left of the demon's arm.

[Are you deaf, Sesshoumaru!] he squeaked his voice out, [It doesn't matter how many time you cut me, I'll just regenerate back! Didn't I already tell you—! !] his voice died and his eyes shocked as his expression.

(W-what?! I can't regenerate!? What's going on!)

He stared at his arm and down on the organisms on the ground.

[What's wrong?] Sesshoumaru spoke with an emotionless tone, [Why won't you regenerate?]

(Dammit!) he moved his gaze to Sesshoumaru, (That bastard, why did he seems so calm…)

He looked at Sesshoumaru, seeing his face with a blank look and calm as ever. Then his eye traced to Sesshoumaru's sword.

(—! Don't tell me that sword—!?)

[Bastard! How dare you make a fool out of me?!] he shook as anger rising in him.

[Ho, finally showing your true form huh.]

Sesshoumaru watched as the demon grew bigger. A bunch of tentacles were growing from his body then suddenly his face split and the real demon was seen.

It looked like a giant snake, but not quite. It looked more like a giant lizard, but also not quite. Just what is it? The eyes looked just like a baby snake or lizard when they first born and couldn't fully open them.

[Disgusting. Just die!] Sesshoumaru implied as he fly in a flash and delivering the final blow and killed the just born demon.

As the boss of the enemy was killed all the demons fled from the battle.

[Don't let any of them escape! Kill them all!]

Kai commanded strongly to his soldiers and they pursued after the enemy.

[So cool!]

[As expect of Lord Sesshoumaru!]

Jaken and Subaru both uttered highly in admiration. Sesshoumaru took note to the voices and tilted his head to the side.

(C-crap! Lord Sesshoumaru notices us!) Jaken sweats.

[Jaken,]

[Y-yes!] he stands up suddenly.

[Didn't I tell you to get out of here?]

[U-um… that is… we did, but this brat…] Jaken moved his head slightly to Subaru, sweating all over.

[You were so cool!] Subaru chirped, [You were able to defeat him in such a short time!]

Sesshoumaru had nothing to say as he looked down at Subaru cheerful expression. Sesshoumaru then turned his gaze to the direction of the footsteps as he slid back Bakusaiga into home.

[It seems like it's finally over,] Kai said as he came to where they were.

[What happened to all of the remaining demons?]

[It seems that their boss was defeated, so they could no longer fight back.]

Sesshoumaru gazed at the sky. So it had finally ended. The sun was nearly setting, creating a beautiful orange light over the horizon. Sesshoumaru then directed his order to Kai. He wants Kai to burned all the dead bodies and see to who is hurt and treat their wounds as he walked away. Subaru noticed Jaken quickly trailed after Sesshoumaru.

[Ah, wait! Me too!] Subaru moved on his feet, but was stop.

[Hey, you there,]

Subaru shifted to Kai.

(I'm sure I saw it… Although it was in a moment, the color of his eye changed…)

[You are not human… are you?]

For all he knew, human couldn't do something like what he had just witness. He suspected nothing except demon.

[Huh?] Subaru's eye enlarged slightly.

[Just what are you?] he furrowed his brows, [Thus, I'm not sure if I'm correct, but…]

Kai didn't get to finish what he was saying because one of the soldiers needed him. So he left Subaru there and left with the soldier.

Subaru stood there for a moment then turned and followed Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

[Wait for me!] Subaru shouted, Jaken turned, and Sesshoumaru glanced passed his shoulder.

[You, why are you still here? Go home already! This isn't a place for kid!]

[Eh? Are you calling me a kid when you're smaller than me?] Subaru counter back and Jaken jumped on his feet back and forth.

[What did you say?!]

[Now that I think about it, you're pretty tiny.] Subaru lowered his gaze to meet with Jaken's.

[Gaaah! I can't believe you called me tiny! ! How dare you!]

[But you really are,]

[Go home,]

A deep voice jerked Subaru head up. He stared at the silver-haired demon. Jaken also did.

[You shouldn't be here. Go back to where you came from.]

[Umm…] Subaru looked trouble, [I… I can't.] he moves his eye side to side.

[What do you mean you can't?!] Jaken responded back.

[Because I don't remember where I came from and where I am…]

[What?] Jaken simply asked, confused.

(Don't remembered?) Thought the Lord.

[How did you end up here then?] Jaken asked again.

[Umm… How?] Subaru think for a minute, [I was following a shiny white butterfly and when I realized it, I was already standing where I was.]

[White butterfly?] inquired the Lord.

Subaru nodded, [Yes,]

(A white butterfly is a guiding spirit that guides lost children back home… But why did it come here?)

[Lord Sesshoumaru?]

Jaken said as he looked up at his Lord while thinking deeply.

After a while Kai caught up to them.

[What? You guys are still here? I thought Lord Sesshoumaru was in a rush?] he glanced down at Jaken.

[Well yes, he is, of course.]

[Lord Sesshoumaru,] Kai started, [About that boy…]

Kai rolled his eyes down at Subaru as well as Sesshoumaru.

[What are you going to do with him?]

Subaru was silence while staring at Sesshoumaru. Kai was staring down at Subaru. He knows Subaru wasn't human, but he wasn't sure.

[…]

Couple of breeze went passed them and Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

[Jaken, let's go,] he turned on his feet and walked away.

[Y-yes, my Lord!]

[U-umm! Please wait! Let me come with you too!] Subaru walked quickly to them as he request to follow.

They also seemed to walk passed the forest. If he went with them, the chance of getting back home is high. Subaru didn't want to left out in a place he wasn't familiar with, so he quickly made up his mind and follow them.

Sesshoumaru walked without turning back. Jaken on the other hand was turning back to Subaru as he followed them closely behind into the forest.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

.

.

.

~.~ sighed. Finally done with this chapter. Sorry about the battle arc, though I really wanted to make an epic fight, but I AM A NEWBIE! ! OMFG! Let me state this truly lol… battle is my weakest point when come to writing lol… My apologize about that ^^ I Just hope you like it and enjoy~

Thanks for reading ^^


	9. Little Adventure 1

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 ***/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/***

Chap. 9

.

.

.

.

.

*Cough*cough*cough*cough*

Rin covered her mouth as she coughed in the corner of the hut. She looked down on her blood stain hand then suddenly she felt a strong impact from her lung and threw up a pool of blood to the ground with her eyes wide opened. That strongly shocked her. She knew then that her condition was in the far worst condition.

Takeru appeared in the corner of the road, panting hardly while holding one wild rabbit.

Rin saw Takeru in range and brushed her mouth clean from the blood.

[Takeru,] Rin called.

[Rin!]

Takeru answer as he reached to where she stood, huffing.

[Is something wrong?]

[Is Subaru back yet?] he huffed under his breath.

[Subaru? No. Didn't he left with you?]

[…I'm sorry, Rin…] his face looked grim.

[What?]

Rin stood there shocked as Takeru explained what happened. He searched all over the place but couldn't find Subaru anywhere. He didn't know where Subaru went so he decided to head back. Maybe Subaru was already home, he thought.

Rin rushed into the forest, but was stop by Takeru. Rin's body was trembling and tears dropping from her eyes. She crumpled to the ground and crying out Subaru's name.

[I'm sorry, Rin,] Takeru apologize as he gently wrapped his arms around her, [But right now is dangerous; didn't you say so yourself? I'll ask a couple of men with me; we'll search for him tomorrow morning…]

[Subaru…] Rin cried and Takeru just holds her gently in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takeru sat across from the fire place and stared at Rin as she sleeps on the futon. She was crying until she was so tired that she fell asleep.

Rin breath out lightly as Takeru moved to sit next to her. He peered at her sleeping face. He saw tears rolled down from her eyes and brushed them away.

[Rin…] he murmured, [I'm sorry…]

He faced his back on the wall and sighed. He failed to look after Subaru even though he had promise Rin. He was an idiot, he thought.

He jerked his head up slightly as he heard Rin groaned. He glanced at her. She looked so beautiful even in her sleep. He wanted to touch her.

He was on one of his knee as he lowered himself down at her. Their lips almost touch when he suddenly realize. What is he doing?!

He backed away quickly in startled.

(W-what the hell am I thinking?!) he squeaked in his head, (Taking advantage of her when she was asleep…! I'm the worst! !)

He cupped his head in shame. What did he think he was going to do? But she looked so defenseless that it makes him wanted to kiss her so much.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Subaru felt his strength draining away as he trailed after Sesshoumaru and Jaken in the forest. He was tired and his eye seemed heavy. He couldn't kept up, but if he couldn't he would lose sight of them. So he forced his legs to move to it extended limit.

Before Subaru blackout, he feels something warm holding him back before he reached the ground. He didn't know what it was, but it felt so warm that he couldn't resist snuggling into it.

Subaru slept comfortably in Sesshoumaru arms as he glanced down at him.

What a weird feeling that was building up in him. He didn't know, but somehow, he didn't seem to hate it either.

Jaken hurriedly and started with the fire without Sesshoumaru telling him. After he finished with the fire, he sat by the fire taking a glance at Sesshoumaru and Subaru.

(Somehow, Lord Sesshoumaru seemed really attractive to that boy… Is it just my imagination?)

He sighed. Maybe he was getting old, he thought. Still, it reminded him of the old time when they used to travel with the three of them.

Jaken thought for a couple of moments and then went to sleep.

[…Mother…]

Sesshoumaru cast his gaze down at the boy. After a few second of staring down at the boy, he sensed the sweet scent that belonged to his Rin. He couldn't make it out. Why is it that Subaru smell just like Rin? Sesshoumaru finally aware of the oversize haori on Subaru. Is it his mother's haori?

The more he looked down at Subaru the more his thoughts traveled back to Rin. Somehow, Subaru looked like his Rin or not, he thought.

He looked up at the sky that was full of stars slightly.

[Rin…] Sesshoumaru murmured her name as he squeezed his eyes close.

(Where are you?)

(Did you know that this boy… He smells just like you…?)

... ...

(I wanted to see you… and…)

(Our child.)

Sesshoumaru's eyes open and stared back down at Subaru.

Who does their child resembled, he thought. Is it a girl or a boy? He really wanted to know. If it were a girl, Sesshoumaru sure she would look just like Rin. And if it were a boy maybe he was like Sesshoumaru.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _While walking back from somewhere, Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha waiting for him in the distance. He frowned._

 _[Hey, Sesshoumaru,]_

 _Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru got to where he was. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to yield for Inuyasha and just went pass him like the wind._

 _[Wait, Sesshoumaru!]_

 _Inuyasha yelled from behind Sesshoumaru's back. Jaken turned over worriedly. Sesshoumaru halted, listening to what Inuyasha had to say._

 _[How long are you going to ignore this?! Please, go back for her!]_

 _[Inuyasha,] Sesshoumaru started, [How many time do I have to tell you? I have nothing to do with someone like her. Don't waste your breathe.] he started to walk off, [Don't waste my time for something you know already.]_

 _[Sesshoumaru! You rotten bastard!] he returned, [I can't believe that you of all people would fall so low to something that you haven't see in front of your eyes! All you ever think about was your fucking pride and your damn position!] he scowled as Sesshoumaru kept on moving, [You will regret not going back for her for the rest of your life, you fucking bastard!]_

 _(Regret? Don't make me laugh. This Sesshoumaru have nothing to regret.)_

 _Sesshoumaru walked, scowling._

 _(Just by hearing about something like that disgusted me to no end. Going back to her? Ridiculous.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inuyasha stood by a tree near their house and punched it forcefully. He was so angry. He wished the tree was Sesshoumaru. How could Sesshoumaru be that cold? He knew Sesshoumaru was a cold-hearted bastard before meeting Rin, but did he have to be to that extreme? He thought Sesshoumaru had changed, but he guesses he was wrong. Do they even share the same blood? Well, they did share half. He knew that in a fact._

 _Kagome came out of their house, looking at Inuyasha's angry face, she sighed. She appreciated the thought that he went and see Sesshoumaru, but they all knew Sesshoumaru well. Thus, Inuyasha couldn't help, but kept going. He thought that if he kept pursuing, Sesshoumaru might change his mind. But how damn wrong he was! His half damn bastard of a brother wouldn't give a shit to what he say._

 _[I'm sorry, Kagome,]_

 _Kagome shook her head and gave him a nice smile. She was happy that he wanted to help Rin out in many ways._

 _[It did not matter even if I kept going, he will just turn a blind eye on her…]_

 _He spoke while looking at the side and then turned to her._

 _[So, how is she?]_

 _[She's calm now,] she shifted her head to the hut, [sleeping soundly inside.]_

 _[I see. That's good to hear,]_

 _They both looked at each other and embraced softly. Kagome cried and Inuyasha just caress her back gently. They all knew Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted person, but he didn't have to go that far. If he didn't want her anymore, he could just nicely told her, can't he even do that?_

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Hey brat, wake up!] Jaken scowled loudly.

[Nnnm,] Subaru groaned sleepily, […Jaken?]

[Don't call me Jaken!] he squeaked back, [It's Master Jaken to you!]

Subaru sat up, rubbing his eyes. Jaken went back to the fire place and grabbed on something.

[Where am I?]

[What do you mean where are you? You're simply in the middle of the forest.]

[Forest…? ––!] he realized, [Ahh!]

[W-what's the matter?!] Jaken yelped as Subaru surprised him.

[I-I didn't went home! My mother must worry sick about me!]

[Because you said you were lost, didn't you?! How could you go home, stupid brat! Here,]

He handed Subaru a couple of mushrooms that was plugged with a stick, [Eat it so you won't starve to death. Lord Sesshoumaru don't want to see you faint like last night.]

[Sesshoumaru?] Subaru took the stick of mushrooms and looked over to Sesshoumaru.

[Hey! Address Lord Sesshoumaru as Lord!]

Sesshoumaru stared back at Subaru and he gasped.

[I'm sorry for being a nuisance,] he bowed his head down.

(So last night I black out…)

[If you knew then stop causing trouble for Lord Sesshoumaru!] Jaken was still whining.

Subaru lifted his head and stared at the complaining Jaken. Jaken sighed as Subaru started eating.

(But still, what is Lord Sesshoumaru thinking, bringing this kid along?) he looked at Subaru to Sesshoumaru and then back to Subaru.

[Hey, brat,] upon hearing his name being called, Subaru stared at Jaken while still eating, [What's your name?]

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Jaken question.

[Subaru,] he answered.

[Subaru?] Jaken repeated and he nodded, [What a strange name.]

Sesshoumaru just watched at his underling and Subaru exchanged words.

[As you already know, I am call Master Jaken and,] he moved his gaze to Sesshoumaru, [over there is Lord Sesshoumaru. You must address him as Lord Sesshoumaru.]

Subaru nodded, looking at Sesshoumaru. So he is Lord Sesshoumaru, he thought. Could it be? The person in his mother's story… could it be him?

[Let's go,] Sesshoumaru stood up in one smooth motion and gaze into the morning sky.

[Yes, my Lord,] Jaken hurriedly killed the fire and rushed to his lord side.

[Ah, wait!] Subaru also get on his feet, throwing the empty stick away.

(Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken… Hmm…)

Subaru thought while glancing at their back as he walked slowly behind them. In his mother's story, she did mention Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken, but what if he's wrong? Maybe there were a lot of people that share the same name. It couldn't be the same person just because they happened to have the same name.

Subaru sighed.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

That morning Rin woke up with her eyes a bit swollen. She prepared breakfast for Takeru and her. She was so worried about her son safety that she couldn't eat much. Takeru told her to eat more to build up strength if she was to search with them.

At first, Takeru didn't agreed about Rin tagging along, but she insisted so much that tears were forming in her eyes, so with a sigh Takeru admitted defeat. Actually, he didn't want her to tag along, but her swollen eyes and anxious expression was enough for him.

They set out into the forest with Takeru and his friends, Sakuya and Hitomi. Takeru wanted to ask the villagers for help but Rin didn't want it. He told her the more people the better, but she simply declined. It's futile to ask help from them. They didn't really like Rin and Subaru that's why he shouldn't. Takeru knows better than anyone else. Still, Rin appreciated that his friends come and help.

They separated in the forest. Takeru and Rin went the other direction while Sakuya and Hitomi went the opposite.

Rin scanned around and called out to her son. She was scared. What if something happened? What if he got hurts? She didn't know what to do. All night, she had been worrying about her son. What if something bad happened to him? What if he'll never come back to her? How could she survive without her light? Subaru was her everything.

Rin couldn't shake the sensation in her chest. She prayed to God and hopes he was okay, wanted them to watch over where Subaru was.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

Done! :D We're getting closer! ! Kyaaaa!Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ They're going to meet, meet, meet soon! ! ! !

I'm sorry I know I'm going at a slow pace here :D But I can't help it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have so much to write XD

Please stick with me! ^.^

＼（●゜∀゜●人●゜∀゜●）／Thank you for reading this far!


	10. Little Adventure 2

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap. 10

.

.

.

.

The sun was setting up high in the sky, watching down at Subaru. Subaru brushed the sweat on his forehead, exhaustedly. How long had they been walking? Did they even get tired? He looked at them and sighed.

Sesshoumaru walked further away noticed the heavy breathing Subaru made and stopped casually.

[My Lord?] Jaken spoke out of curiously.

Subaru noticed Sesshoumaru and Jaken stood still. He came to them and also stopped.

[Is something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?] Subaru asked, staring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just stood there silent. Then Subaru stomach suddenly cried, causing Sesshoumaru to look down at him.

Jaken glanced at Subaru.

(Really human...)

[Oh, I'm hungry…] he held down his tummy.

[If you're hungry, find your own food,] a quiet, deep rich voice implied and Subaru gazed up at him.

Somehow, he's nicer than Subaru thought?

[Un!] Subaru simply nodded with a big smile on him.

Sesshoumaru eyes twitched larger at the kid's expression. Somehow, it reminded him of the child Rin. The vivid memories crowded back little by little.

[River…river…] Subaru mumbled as he searched side to side.

[…] Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply stare down at Subaru.

[Stop looking for a river. There was no river in this area.] Jaken spoke, crossing his arms.

[…] Sesshoumaru lifted up his face and stared on his left, [The sound of water…]

[Eh?] Jaken raised his head slightly.

[You mean, there's a river nearby?!]

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the excited Subaru.

[There's a river that wasn't far from here,]

[Alright!] Subaru chirped, heading to the direction of the Lord's gaze.

[Ah, hey Subaru! Don't just run off!] Jaken yelled but Subaru shows no sign of stopping.

Jaken sighed. What a troublemaker.

[Jaken,]

[Yes, what is it, my Lord?] he stared at Sesshoumaru.

[Go after him,]

[Eh?]

[Make sure nothing happened to him,]

Jaken was stunned. Did Sesshoumaru just ordered him to look after a human? What is that human boy have to do with him? Why is his Lord...

[But my Lord, I don't think anything is going to—]

He froze as Sesshoumaru's gaze pierced down at him hard and cold.

[Y-yes, right away my Lord,]

Jaken quickly trailed after Subaru.

(Damn that Subaru! Why do I have to watch after him?! Taking thing at his own pace!)

Jaken finally reached the river and panted hardly. After calling his breath back, he looked around, searching for Subaru.

Subaru was standing at the edge of the river, looking for something, most likely fish.

[Hey you,] Jaken breathe in and out while walking to where he was, [d-don't just run off like that…]

[Master Jaken, did you see those?] Subaru spoke, looking down on the river.

[See…what?] Jaken was still breathing hard.

[There are a lot of fishes,]

[Yeah, so what?]

[I'm going to catch some,] he turned to Jaken, [Let's see who catch the most!]

Subaru took off his mother's haori and rolled up his sleeves.

[If you want to, catch it by yourself,] Jaken turned, just then he was pulled by something and fell into the river.

Subaru laughed cheerfully as Jaken struggled in the water.

[Gya gyah! What do you think you are doing!?]

[Master Jaken, you let your guard down,]

Sesshoumaru stood further away from them as he watched Subaru catches fish and laughed. Subaru laughed joyfully as Jaken was trying his hardest to catch the fish, but due to his small hand he failed.

Jaken was annoying and yelling at Subaru for all mean, but he showed no sign of bothering by Jaken words.

Sesshoumaru sat, facing his back on the tree. As he watched Subaru and Jaken, his heart aches slightly. The scene in front of him looked so much like when his Rin was still a child and play with Jaken. He missed her. Closing his eyes, he could see the image of the past. Rin's laughter as she played with Jaken. The pure smiled that she used to greet him. Her shy and anxious expressions, will he not see it anymore?

As he relaxed, enjoying the cool breezes, Subaru and Jaken's voices come closer and closer to where he was. He opened his eyes and saw them walking toward him.

[Lord Sesshoumaru, look! I catch a lot of fishes!]

A big smiled displayed on Subaru's face as he showed Sesshoumaru the fishes. Sesshoumaru looked at him, what a nice, big, and cheerful smiled.

[I beat Master Jaken!]

[Who say I was completing...with you in the first place!] Jaken break in, irritating.

Jaken then sink on his back, exhaustedly.

[Just…] he panted, [where did he get… all his stamina from,] Jaken sighed heavily and huffed loudly.

[Master Jaken, you should have seen my mother,] Subaru claimed, [She's better than me when it comes to catching fish. I lost to her all the times.]

[Your mother?] Jaken asked, lying on the ground.

Subaru nodded, [Yep,]

The kid reminded him of Rin so much. He couldn't help stop looking at Subaru. When he smiled and laughed, the sound was so familiar. Did he miss her that much that he was hearing thing?

Lost in thought, he turned his eyes away from Subaru without a second thought. He will find her for sure! He swears it!

They made a fire and fly the fish and ate them. After they were done, Sesshoumaru stood up where he sat and headed into the forest. Jaken and Subaru casually followed after the Lord.

After trailing in the forest for a while Subaru noticed his surroundings. His head moved side to side, recognizing the familiar place.

[This place is…] he glanced around carefully.

[What is it?] asked Jaken by the side.

They all halted on their tracks.

[I remembered this place…]

[Hm?] Jaken observed around, [Oh, this is the place where we first saw you, isn't it?]

Subaru nodded.

(So we finally back here! That means the village is very close by!)

Subaru looked around very happy.

(I can finally go home! I've gone all night and all afternoon, Mother must really worry about me to no end.)

Sesshoumaru looked to somewhere else. That place was the place where he met the boy for the first time when he was patrolling the border. However, what he didn't get it was… why would Subaru be there? Although it was clear that Subaru was looking for something in particularly, but what is it? And furthermore, who would allow their child to wander around the dangerous forest?

The strange feeling at that time was still bothering him. He had no idea why would he felt like that.

It comes to mind as Sesshoumaru thought endlessly. What is it that the boy was searching for and what purpose?

[Come to think of it, what were you doing at that time?]

Jaken spoke Sesshoumaru's mind.

[I was looking for something,]

[What were you looking for?]

[Herb…]

[Herb?]

[Yep, my mother is sick…]

Sesshoumaru felt slightly odd by that statement.

[I heard some of the elder talking about this herb that was in the Forbidden Forest that can cure coughing, so I thought if I find it maybe my mother will stop coughing.]

[So your mother was sick?] Jaken asked boldly.

[Yeah, she had been ill for a very long time now,] Subaru expression saddened, remembering his mother's pale face while Sesshoumaru eyes twitched wider in surprised. Just in that one moment, Sesshoumaru felt his heart quicken.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Subaru. A bit confused, why did his heart do that for such unknown reason?

Such a young boy and yet he was already worry about other. Sesshoumaru wondered how was his family looks like, giving birth to such a fine boy. He makes Sesshoumaru's head weigh over Rin, over and over as he keeps thinking back into the past.

[But it's all good now!] his expression brightness, [My mother had already taken the medicine so she won't be sick anymore!] he declared completely innocent.

Jaken sighed in relief. Being around a certain human for so long he was starting to share their sorrow and happiness. If it weren't for a certain human he would still be as selfish as he was.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart-beat not normal as he peered down at Subaru. He couldn't help but to think. Why is it that the more he gazes the boy the more he resembles Rin. And Rin scent was still affecting him nonetheless.

[Anyways, since we're here, I know the way to get back home now!] Subaru declared happily, [Thank you so much for letting me come with you, Lord Sesshoumaru!] Subaru bowed politely to the Lord.

(So there's a village near here…)

Sesshoumaru gazed into the distance.

(Somehow, the sensation in my chest won't settle down at all… What is it?)

A brief moment passed and Subaru lifted his head and turned to Jaken as he spoke.

[Master Jaken,] he slightly lowered his head as a bowed, [Although I pretty much want to spend more time with you and Lord Sesshoumaru, however my mother must have been really worry about me or she could have come and looking for me already, so I guess this is goodbye!]

With that said, Subaru turned, waving back to them as something fell from his kimono to the ground.

[Hey Subaru! You dropped something!]

Jaken takes a couple of steps and pick it from the ground and stared as he turned it over. Subaru froze as he heard his name and turned back to them as he ran back.

[Ah, that's mine!]

[What is this? A painting?]

Jaken observed the picture closely then he suddenly cried out of shocked.

[R-Rin!?]

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched at the mention of Rin. He stopped and promptly glanced down on the picture in Jaken's hand.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes. His heart was racing wildly. It was thumping so fast that he felt like it was going to come out of his chest any second.

A smiling woman was painted on the piece of paper. She wore red kimono with a dark green obi. It seems so real thus her hair was different.

(R… Rin—!)

Sesshoumaru was so shock that he couldn't speak. It really is her!

He stared at the picture, his jaw slacking slightly as he took in the sight of a brown-eyed, dark-haired beauty smiling at him, her skin just as pale as he remembered and her smile equally as beautiful and radiant as always.

[Give it here!] Subaru snatched the photo back.

[Ah,] Jaken yelped as the photo was in Subaru's hand, [That was Rin in the painting!]

[It's not a painting,] Subaru looked on the picture, making sure there was no scratch anywhere, [This is called a 'Picture',] he shifted his head to Jaken, [That's what my aunt said.]

[A picture?]

[Yep!] he exclaimed, [Good, nothing scratch on it…] he spoke to himself.

[But that was Rin! How did Rin end up in that picture?! Do you know her?!]

Jaken asked all the questions that Sesshoumaru wanted to ask. Sesshoumaru was also eagerly waiting for Subaru's answer. He want it, he wanted to know how Rin end up in that picture the most! What is Subaru connection to Rin? Why is everything so confusing?

Subaru stared at Jaken a bit surprised. Sure that was his mother's name, but how did they know?

[Um… Yeah, this is Rin in the picture. Why do you asked?] he replied back to Jaken confusedly, [And she's my mother,] his eyes darting to the photo before he looked back at Jaken.

Sesshoumaru own golden eyes widening slightly from confusion as his heart tightened.

(Mother—?!)

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. Did Subaru just called Rin his mother? What is the meaning of that? Why did Subaru suddenly claimed that Rin was his mother?

[Your mother…?] asked Sesshoumaru as he tried to keep his voice balances. He can clearly feel his body trembles.

[L-Lord Sesshoumaru…] Jaken stammered with his grim face as he looked up at his Lord.

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling by the shocked that Subaru was Rin's child. The child by the one woman he loved more than anything, his heart hammering in his chest. Could it be that Subaru…!

[Yes!] The boy declared happily, [And she's prettier than in this picture!] a beautiful smiled forming on his face.

Presently, he noticed how expressive the boy's eyes were, just as Rin's. He still remembered that smile.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

End it here :D Sorry their little adventure is still processing...

I just hope you don't get bore so soon as the next chapter is on the move :P

I hope you enjoy this chapter! **（。≧ω≦。）ノ**

Thanks for reading! **(*ゝω・)ﾉ** See ya!


	11. Doubt

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 ***/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/***

Chap. 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin looked up at the soon to be dark sky. Worried show on her face. They had spent all afternoon looking for Subaru, but couldn't find any traces of him. Takeru's friends already left, let alone Rin and Takeru. Rin sighed, her heart aches, crumbling to the ground. Just where had Subaru gone to?

Takeru come close to her and comfort her, but she couldn't stop the pounding in her chest. It was in despair, afraid and fear for losing him, the only treasure that can make her alive. She couldn't afford to lose him. She just can't.

If she knew thing like that was going to happened, she would not let him go. It was her fault. Rin blamed herself as she spoke in tears. Takeru brushed her tears away and apologized after. Rin couldn't help but cried weakly in Takeru's arms.

After everything become as quiet as Rin only sniffing in Takeru's embraced she heard something. It was so light. It must have come with the wind.

Rin lifted her face up and stared at Takeru. He blushed, awaring how close they were.

[Did you hear that?] Rin asked.

[No,] he wiped the rest of the tears that was displaying on her face away.

[I'm pretty sure I heard it…] Rin tilted her head to the direction that the noise was heard from, [Subaru's voice…]

[Are you sure it wasn't the wind?]

[No,] she claimed, [I'm positive I heard it. Although it was very light…]

.

.

.

Subaru ran with the pounding in his chest. The scent he sense it was his mother's. As he thought, she really did come and find him.

As Subaru got further and further from the forest, Rin scent becomes stronger.

[Mother!]

Subaru shouted with tiredness in his voice. He saw his mother and Takeru in range. He panted roughly while still running.

[Mother!] he called yet again.

This time, Rin heard it clearly and so did Takeru. They both turn swiftly to look at the direction where Subaru's voice was coming from. There, they saw Subaru dashing toward them.

[Subaru!] Rin cried out of relief as she rushed over to him.

[Mother!]

They embraced each other as tears run down her face again.

[Subaru, Subaru, Subaru,] Rin kept on repeating his name as if it wasn't him and to make sure it was really him.

[Oh Subaru, Subaru, my Subaru,] Rin holds Subaru tightly afraid to lose him, [I'm so glad so very glad nothing happened to you.]

[I'm glad you're okay, Subaru. We were really worry,]

Takeru stated as he came to where they were.

[Mother,] Subaru spoke.

He smelled the salty in his mother's tears, she was crying. He felt pain; he didn't want to see her cry.

[I'm okay, Mother,] he murmured, parting from their embrace, [Please don't cry,] he wiped away her tears with his small thumbs, [I'm sorry, Mother. Please don't cry… I won't do it again.]

Rin looked into Subaru's eyes and shook her head as she takes on his hands.

[I'm not crying, stupid. I'm actually really glad and happy that nothing happened to you.]

[Really?]

[Yes,]

Rin answered with a smile, caring his cheek.

It had been so long since Subaru last saw Rin smiled like that. It was a beautiful sight as he felt his heart lighting up from the anxious feeling.

[Isn't that great, Rin?] Takeru broke in, [He has finally come back. Nothing happened to him. Don't make such a face in front of a child,]

Takeru patted Rin on the head lightly to reassure her. She nodded.

After that, Takeru left them, saying he has thing to do but he will visit them again. Rin thanks him for sticking to her until they found Subaru. He smiled as a replied and gone.

When they got home, Rin asked what happened and where was he. Subaru told her everything, why he was parted from Takeru, how he end up in the middle of the battle, how he ended up alive and not dead, and how he get back home safe and sound.

Rin was so shock. She didn't know what to say. So there were still those kinds of demons around. She would like to meet them someday if they were to crossed path again.

In their cozy futon, Subaru told Rin more about the demon who saved him. Even though he was a pretty demon, he looked… sad. Subaru couldn't tell, but he senses it, it was of regret and despair. He was regretting about something.

Rin watched as Subaru fell asleep still mumbling his tales about the demon.

A tiny demon… and a pretty demon. It reminded her… She shot her eyes close. Her head flashed over the past to the very beginning. For that moment, she wished she could stopped time and be a child forever so that she wouldn't know what she'd come to know.

Rin felt her body relaxed and drifted into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/***

 _~The same time when Subaru left~_

 _[This is my good luck charm,] Subaru implied as his eye darting back to Rin's photo, [I had it with me all the times,]_

After searching so long, he had finally found a clue, but such a shocking new. Sesshoumaru couldn't follow, emotions flowing out, sorrow and fear. Everything happened so sudden and fast. The fact that Subaru was Rin's son was a shock. Sesshoumaru shook slightly.

 _[Bye bye! I hope to see you again!] Subaru parted with them as he waving back and gone._

So then, if the kid was Rin's son then does that mean he was also Sesshoumaru's son?! Still, something was wrong. Sesshoumaru heart weighs terribly. He didn't want to admit it, but Subaru… was completely human, impossible to be his son! Just what had Rin been doing for the past six years?

There was only one conclusion.

Subaru was somebody else and Rin's child.

Now that he thought about it, the child, Subaru, carries a faint scent of a human man. Is it the child's father scent? No, Rin wouldn't do something like that to him, would she? But what he did to her in the past, he couldn't help but feel angry at himself.

His heart tightened, so painfully, so suffocated. The feeling of Rin in another man's arms, he despises it. Thus, he seeks so much to claim her back and much more was for her forgiveness.

Painful feeling welling up from the past. His heart was limping and that was the end of the search? Would he just cowardly give up and erased her completely from his life once again? No, he couldn't do that. He didn't want to ruin himself anymore. She was his everything and the only one for him. She was his sun, the one and only in the world. He can't give up on her now that he'd found trace her.

After coming to all those decisions, he took a breath and sighed. Sitting up from where he sat, he stood tall and gazed into the sky. He didn't want to see her picture but the real her.

Jaken watched Sesshoumaru with confusing in his head. Why didn't his Lord go after Rin when he finally got a clue? Why did he just let Subaru slipped away like that? Subaru was Rin's child, right? Why wouldn't his Lord follow after him?

Jaken didn't understand what Sesshoumaru was thinking. But he was afraid nonetheless. What is going to happen when they did meet? Sesshoumaru may not think of something like that but Jaken was really worried. Will thing goes smoothly between them? Sesshoumaru did imprint a deep scar to Rin after all.

* * *

 ***/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/***

~ _Same night when Rin sleep_ ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin was walking to the hill of flowers that she loves. She could smell the scent of flowers. Looking up at the sky, it was a clear, brilliance blue. She saw the clouds were pushed by the wind. The breezes run passed her cheeks and it felt good. She exhale and inhale the scents before she reached to the top of the hill.

It was like somebody else was there. Rin could see the figure from a far. He was facing his back to her with long silver hair. The wind was playing with his hair.

[Who's there?] Rin called with a calm voice.

It seemed like he didn't hear her. She takes a couple of steps forward.

[I said who's there? Didn't you hear me?]

A strong gust of wind ran passed her, causing her to squeezes her eyes shut desperately. When Rin opened her eyes, she saw him slowly turned to her as she lowered her arm from shielding her eyes from the wind that just went by. Rin saw his image blurry with the petals of flowers that were flying all around the places. When she opened her eyes fully and taken note to the figure, there was only shock in her eyes. At the same time her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe it.

[…Why… …?] she reasoned as her eyes wide open.

It seemed like he was saying something, but she couldn't hear what he was trying to say because of the wind.

.

.

.

.

.

[Mother? Mother!]

Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw Subaru blurry from her version.

[Subaru?] Rin uttered still in half asleep.

[Mother, are you okay?] he murmured with a bit of worry.

[What's wrong?] Rin asked as she noticed the worry on his face.

[You were crying. Did you hurt somewhere?]

[Eh?] her eyes twitched larger in surprised.

She sat up, feeling her face. It's true, she was crying. Her eyes were forming tears although she had no idea why.

[Are you okay?] Subaru question again, [You don't have to go to work if you don't feel well, Mother.]

She noticed the light from outside. So she overslept. She brushed her tears away with her hands and looked at Subaru.

[No, Mother is fine, Subaru. I'm sorry. Did I worry you?]

He shooked his head. Actually he was worry, but he didn't want to state it.

[Okay,] she tossed her hair back to her shoulder, [I'm sorry I don't have time to prepare breakfast,] she stood up and folding the futon back, [Find something to eat, okay?] she looked at Subaru and he nodded.

Finishing everything she needed, she steps out of the door. Subaru see her off as she left to work. It was a bright sunny day to begin with.

Rin takes a deep breath as she gazed endlessly into the clear sky. She thinks back to her dream. Why is it that she cried? She could not understand. What was Sesshoumaru saying?

It was the first time she did not dreamed about the past. Sesshoumaru was still the same. He never age, but what about her? Does she age?

* * *

 ***/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/***

* * *

Doonnne! XD Thank you for all the reviews! **（。** **ω** **。）** **ノ** I love it! ! ! XD

As always, thank you for reading! **＼（** **゜●^）** **／**


	12. Sesshoumaru's Conclusion

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.12

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Subaru was trying to catch some fish for breakfast, his uncle, Inuyasha, decided to make his appearances.

[Hey kid, what are you doing?]

[Catching a fish, don't you see?] He answered without lifting his head.

[I can see that. Thanks for letting me know.] He said with sarcastic in it.

Watching the Kid brought a smile to his face. But really, the Kid altitude annoyed him sometimes. It makes him remember a certain someone that shouldn't be mention.

After catching some fishes for his breakfast, Subaru sets up a fire to cook it. Inuyasha decided to join him and they both started a conversation between them while eating and ending up with the last question.

[Hey. What are you doing here?]

[I was just curious how you were doing without my training,]

[I'm doing perfectly fine. I'm not like your slacking son,]

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitching up and down at Subaru bold words. His tone suggested nothing harm but his words were like poison otherwise.

(This damn brat…)

Inuyasha admitted. Subaru was smarter than his son, but did he really have to blow it, that two faces devil. He was only respected when his mother was present, but when she was gone, he turned into a devil.

[Oh really; that's good to hear,] Inuyasha returned sadistically.

Long time ago, when Subaru and Rin went to visit them, he did trained with Inuyasha for a short period of time. Subaru was a fast learner despite his young age. Everyone was surprised when Subaru beat Inuyasha's son who had been training for quite some times. However Inuyasha didn't like it. The expression on Subaru's face, it was a fearless expression just like his half ass brother's.

After a bit of silence Subaru spoke.

[Say, you're a half demon too aren't you?]

InuYasha froze for a moment as he looked at the innocent red-honey eyes, his throat forcing down a lump.

[Why the sudden question? I thought you already know? Why do you ask?]

['Cause,] the boy mumbled, ['cause… I got called it from the kids around here pretty often…]

(And they also called me a 'Monster'…)

[Oh,] InuYasha sighed, [did you tell your mother?]

[No,] the boy shook his head, [She got this upset look on her face the last time so I don't want to hurt her anymore. But she did mention something like a deruga-drugat—]

[Derogatory?] the elder half-demon asked, the boy beside him nodding, [your mother uses big words around you, huh?]

[Mother says kids aren't dumb,] Subaru mumbled, [We just don't know lots of things so we do dumb things sometimes.]

[So… do you know what derogatory means?]

InuYasha asked his nephew, which he nod again.

[It means… like, you're being mean to someone, but you're making them seem like they're a lesser person,] his nose crinkled slightly, [she tried to tell me what that meant, but I still don't understand…]

[It's tricky for adults too,] his Uncle murmured softly, [so, your mother told you that it was bad?]

[Kinda,] he shook his head, [she said it was a bad word for a half-demon,] innocent red-honey eyes looked towards the elder, [have you been called that?]

[Kinda… a little…] InuYasha sighed, [a lot, actually…] he turned to look at the boy, [listen. When you hear people call you that, or anyone else, don't let it gets to you, okay? Be strong for both your mother and you.]

Beings a half demon wasn't bad but what he actually was trying to say is that Subaru shouldn't mention it to his mother if he didn't want to see Rin shed tears. Inuyasha had done it before when he was Subaru age and he still couldn't forget about the tears that trailed down his mother's face that time.

[Okay,] Subarus nodded, [but… why do people call us that?]

[It's… well,] the half-demon looked down at his nephew, [see, a long long time ago, a bunch of demons did a bunch of bad things to humans and, because of this, some humans think that because we're half-demon, we're bad like them—]

[But demons aren't bad,] the boy protested, his Uncle chuckling softly as he patted the boy's head.

[You're right, they're not,] InuYasha murmured, [but some people think they are. On the other hand, some demons, not all but some, think that humans are… weak, cowardly; and those we half-demons, because of our heritage, are weak too.]

[So… because of all that… where do we fit in?]

[You and I,] his elder started, [fit in with the people that love us and accept us.]

[You mean… like Mother…]

[Yeah,] InuYasha smiled, his hand patting the other's head, an action the boy would normally detest from anyone save from his mother, though he was slowly becoming use to it from others, still hate it nonetheless, [like your mother and me and Kagome and everyone else you think of as a friend or family.]

['Kay,] the boy nodded as in understanding.

[Well, it's getting late in the afternoon and since your mother's not at home; I've got to go,] He stated as he got up and began to walked, [Your auntie probably getting angry at me for being gone too long. Tell your mother to visit sometime.]

[Okay, see you.] Subaru bided farewell as he watched his uncle begins walking away.

[Oh, I almost forgot,] Inuyasha turned back to Subaru, [Miroku is teaching the kids how to write and learn—]

[No thank you,] Subaru cut Inuyasha off before he even finish.

[Hey, I'm not done talking yet,] his brow twitching.

[Whatever,] he picked up a stick from the ground, [I can't go,]

[Why?]

[What that Monk teaches is always about women. I don't want to get into his perverted side,] Subaru stated, [Besides, I don't want to leave Mother alone,] he explained, [I need to stay close to her and protect her,] he gazed at Inuyasha, sharp.

Inuyasha stared down at Subaru, taking his answer into consideration. Those confident gazes are just like a certain someone.

[I guess you got a point,] he responded, [But that Monk and everyone else really want you to learn. It will help you in the future.]

[…Thanks for the offer,]

[Well, you're welcome to come if you change your mind,]

With that, Inuyasha turned, waving his hand back while walking away, and beginning to disappear over the distance.

It's not like Subaru not interest in learning, it just that he can't leave Rin alone. He felt that if he leaves, she will disappear. And she would most likely crying alone. He didn't want that to happen so he has to stay by her side; protected her for his unknown Father instead.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

It's been several days already since Sesshoumaru decided to stay in the forest. He knew there were a lot of villages nearby, but he was still hesitating. What is he going to say when he actually sees her?

I'm sorry. Please forgive me, like that? Can such a simple words soften her wounded heart?

Sesshoumaru was frustrated; he did not know what to do. He's wasting time, he knows. More than that, he really missed her, eager to holds her. He just wants to jumped in the village and seek for her. He yearned for glimpsing of her.

There were many times he had gone to those villages, but didn't dare to step in. He was afraid. He was a coward.

What if he really does see her in one of those villages? He didn't know how to face her. He hated the past him so much. He hated the him who did those cruel things to her. He was such a fool.

Everything becomes so complicated. If he knew things were going to be difficult, he wouldn't have done what he had. He regretted it for a millions of times.

Oh, how he wishes if only he can turns back the time and control his emotions then things weren't be so bad. Rin wouldn't had broken down that many times and cried all alone because of him.

[My Lord, how long are we going to stay here? If we don't go into one of those villages, we will not know where Rin is. If we're lucky, she might be in the first village…]

Sesshoumaru listened to his underling as he stated the obvious.

Jaken was right. If he doesn't move his feet, how is thing going to end. His cowardice will not solve him anything by sitting around. He should get on and do what he has come for. Didn't he want her forgiveness that's why he came? And didn't he want her back?

Nothing matters anymore. He was through everything. He knew well the reason why he took the journey in the first place. It was all because of her, Rin. All those long years searching for her were enough for him. He has had enough. It doesn't matter anymore if she bears a grudge against him or not. He needed to settle thing between them.

Sesshoumaru just hopes Rin won't get so far away that he can't reached her.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

 _ **XD done!**_

 _ **Sorry that I didn't explain about his eyes color and his power, but I will reveal it soon for the chapter that I haven't get to it yet ^.^ Like I say, I don't want to rushed thing… :D Please just be patient and stick with me until then.**_

 _ **And yes Subaru's eyes are red and honey. At that time meeting with Sessy he was wearing an eyepatch that Kagome got for him. Sorry I didn't point that out lol… **Maybe I should use 'the eyepatch boy' for the next time** lol…**_

 _ **I don't think Rin age much… XD and I'll also explain WHY too, but not now… ^^**_

 _ ****OF COURSE THIS IS RATE M FOR LATER PLOT** but I just haven't get to it yet**_ (￣△￣)

 _ **I think you could say,**_ ～(￣ε￣；) _**hmm... I'm not sure about rape, but**_ ***force*** _ **or so lol… I'm a person who likes tsundere…**_ (*￣∇￣*)ｴ he he, _**and so this will make Rin tsundere…lol**_ (((((（*￣３￣）

 ** _I used some of the lines in here from one of DarkPhoenix168 story._**

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading this far!**_ **ヾ(´^ω^)ノ**

⌒(●ゝω・)ｂ **THX!**


	13. Love Sickness

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower _\_ *\\***

 _Chap. **13**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It had been a long time since Rin left Sesshoumaru. In the mansion, every step he takes was cold. His mansion had gone back to be the cold mansion without laughter, without warms, without smiles, and without noises. Ever since Rin had come into his life, everything changes. The mansion was warm with laughter and was full of joys._

 _It had only been a couple of weeks since he found out the truth about everything. Walking down the dark cold hallway with Jaken behind him, he felt colder._

 _He was an empty shell without her by his side. He had come to realize that fact. Every places he went, he would consciously saw her image. He really did miss her, the warmth and only light in his entire life._

 _He saw a spot of light creaking from the door. He halted and remembering the room. It was hers; Rin's room._

 _Who could it be, in the middle of the night, he thought._

 _He creaked the door opened and noticed the Maid who was always by Rin side. She was brushing dust away and noticed Sesshoumaru at the door._

 _[L-Lord Sesshoumaru,] she stammered and bowed._

 _He looked at her as she quivered._

 _[Who give you order to enter this room?]_

 _[M-my apologies, my Lord. I didn't want it to be dusty so I did it on my own…]_

 _Sesshoumaru surveyed around the room. It sure is a little dusty. It has been so long since he set foot into her room. Ever since Rin left, no one dare to enter her room without permission from Sesshoumaru. The quiet and empty room no longer holds her presence. It was an icy cold room._

 _[I don't mind,] he replied to the Maid, [Just don't break anything,] he turned on his heels and starting to leave._

 _[My Lord,] the Maid called and Sesshoumaru froze._

 _Jaken glanced back to the Maid._

 _[About the Lady,] she started, [I'm not sure if you already know this, but I am really worried about her…]_

 _Sesshoumaru stared silently as he shifted over to the Maid._

 _[What I mean is, Lady Rin didn't want us to spoke about this, but since she was pregnant, my Lord, I am worried...]_

 _[What?!] Jaken squawked out in shock._

 _[Rin is… pregnant?] Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide in shock._

 _Unbelievable! Rin was pregnant?! Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the new._

 _[Yes,] the Maid responded, looking at Sesshoumaru a bit confused, [She was already in her pregnancy when the Miss from the Southern Land came to visit, my Lord. Lady Rin said she will tell you herself so she didn't want us to say anything. Had she not tell you, my Lord?]_

 _From the past long days ago, Sesshoumaru did notice that Rin was really tired and slept a lot, but he didn't know it was because of that._

 _It made sense to him now, the so-called flu, her headaches, and mood swings._

 _(Rin was pregnant long before that? How can I didn't notice? She didn't say anything about this…!)_

 _[My Lord,] Jaken simply murmured while keeping an eye on his Lord shocked expression._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sesshoumaru stood in his chamber thinking deeply to himself. What had he done? He didn't know anything and yet he sent her away even when she was carrying his own blood._

 _He stared at the sky. There was neither moon nor stars. It was a dark, black empty sky. He was blind, so blind by jealousy that he was completely misjudged her innocence. Everyone was right all along, but he just completely ignored her. Oh, what can he do?_

 _That night as he sleeps he dream about her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Her giggle was light hearted as she swayed her hand delicately in the small koi pond, the shimmering fish following her hand as if she herself was their food. Approaching her from behind, Sesshoumaru made a scoffing sound to catch her attention. With a cheerful look, she turned her head to face him before standing and giving her wet hand a shake or two._

 _[Playing amongst the fish?] he asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _[Yeah, well…] she trailed as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, [I think they like me.] she tittered softly._

 _A small smile curled his lips and he planted a tender kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he used one hand to trace her neckline. Unable to resist the expression on her face, he pressed his lips against hers once again, both of them completely captivated in one another._

 _When he let go, she breathe hardly, her brown orbs gazing at him. Oh, it wasn't enough. He became even thirstier. How he wished to swallow her all as the feeling of wanting her overwhelm him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _After waking up from the dream that was her, the morning of reality seems so empty. As Sesshoumaru face the morning, he realized he needed her and her warmth beside him. He felt emptiness just like he did before he met her. Looking through the big empty spaces of the bed, he wanted her presence next to him. The kissed still seem so real that he can still feel it clearly. She still flickers before him when he closed his eyes._

 _Her laughter was so real that he didn't think it was a dream. The way she ran to him and jumped into his arms, feeling her warm embrace, his arms can never let go of her. He kissed her like nothing was wrong. He just can't leave her sweet presence like there is no end to it._

 _Sesshoumaru knew better than anyone, it was over. It was his pride that he did what he has done. He chooses a path that was for him, but he couldn't stop recalling the vivid memories. When he tried to forget the past times, he can't forget her. Her voice that used to always call his name roamed in his ears._

 _Sesshoumaru couldn't help it so he threw it all out, erasing all of his emotions. However, he couldn't erase her. He wanted to rip her out inside his heart, and erased the after images that are floating around, and let it burns. But such a strong feeling, desired for her is pouring out like rainfall, stopping him for any actions._

 _He felt slightly odd. He felt his body heavy and the heavy pain in his head was killing him. He lied back on his bed and sweats came after sweats, his breathing was rough. His energy was draining away from him. There wasn't a scar on the outside, but why did it hurt so much?_

 _What's happening to him, he thought._

 _He felt like he was drawn into the dark for so long when he heard Jaken squawked in his ear. Slowly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at Jaken._

 _[Jaken?] Sesshoumaru asked with a weak voice._

 _[Yes, it's me, Lord Sesshoumaru!] Jaken answered as he wiped away his tears with his tiny hands, [I'm glad you have finally came to.]_

 _[What's going on?] he saw a doctor right by Jaken side and struggling to sat up, but he felt dizzy in the head._

 _[L-Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't overdo it!] Jaken spoke worriedly as he helped his Lord lays back on the bed._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't overdo it since your body is still weak,] the doctor spoke, [You had a very high fever for the past 4 days… and even now you are still burning with sweats…]_

 _[Fever?] Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the doctor, [I don't recall being sick.] he panted._

 _[Of course you don't, I understand. It was also a shocked to all of the council. Regardless of that, I really want to state that it was a fever, but I'm not sure… I have not experienced any sickness like yours before, my Lord.]_

 _[You don't know what is the cause of this?] Inquired Sesshoumaru in a weak voice, but it was still harsh._

 _[My deeply apologize, my Lord,] the doctor bowed slightly, [This is the first unknown illness that I've came to face in my entire life.]_

 _So even the doctor didn't know what Sesshoumaru's sickness was. His body felt so weak and his head felt so heavy that he couldn't even sat up._

 _Pathetic, he thought, laughing sarcastically to himself. So that was the Lord of the Western Land, the strongest? Suddenly coming down to an unknown illness and the most skillful doctor wouldn't be able to point it out? What a laugh, he thought._

 _Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything except lying in bed and let the maids and Jaken taking care of him. Jaken takes care of everything for his Lord instead, running from there to there for everything that needed to be done. Despite his small form, he sure got things done on time and everyone was very proud of him._

 _Every time the night approached as it rain, Sesshoumaru's heart aches. She would came with her face full of betrayals and tortures him throughout the night and then it will turns into a sweet one. When the night started to brighten up and the rain stopped, she follows. Slowly, little by little, she will fades with the sweet moments._

 _Waking up from each night he dreamt of her, he only felt empty. His heart hurts; inside his chest only she was written in it. Somehow, she has imprinted herself in there. He let out silent screamed inside his chest, he longed for her. Within his dark heart, she became his light. His heart, that was once cold, she'd warmed it up. But now what?_

 _He can only endure it as he closed his eyes. The pain is deeper and worse than he thought._

 _When Sesshoumaru's mother visited and saw the weak Sesshoumaru in bed, she simply laughed. So the strong Lord Sesshoumaru also gets sick. She looked at her miserable son in bed and sighed deeply. So, demons did actually catch that Virus. She had heard about the Virus, but she never knew she would get to witness it with her own son. It was a famous Virus came from Humans indicated to couples. When you yearn for someone so much, it makes you sick to the point that you couldn't breathe. Your chest would tighten in pain for the absences of a loved one._

 _It has never happened to demons before for all she known. But now, it was actually happening._

 _She suggested that if the mortal was the cause of his sickness and made him ill to that extends then why doesn't he chases after her?_

 _Sesshoumaru seemed to be surprised by his mother statement. He had been in bed for two or three years thus it seem like a blink of an eye to him. Just what did his mother implying by that? He knew pretty well that he lusted and craved for her every morning he woke up, but what did she have to do with his sickness?_

 _Even so, he couldn't let himself lock in bed anymore so he decided to take the offer._

 _Times passed as the nightmares slow down and his heart became light and clearer than he took off and the journey began._

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

* * *

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ! └(￣ᗜ￣ ***** )

Sessy was love sickness! LMAO!ｏ(＞▽＜*)(*＞▽＜)ｏ

I think you all already know that this chapter was Sessy's flashback… LOL

I totally forgot about that Princess LOL… I guess I was so focus on Sessy and Rin to meet, I forgot lol.

Thank you for reading! ＼(´▽｀*)(*´▽｀)/

The next chapter won't be up next for like… awhile… I need to get my brain working together XD

Thanks for the reviews! ! （＾▽＾）


	14. Dark Fate 1

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.14

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Rin, have you heard?]

The Oiran spoke as they were in her room and changing back as the shift ended.

[Hm? Heard what?]

[About this rumors that was flying around here lately,] she looked at Rin, [Some of the villagers said that they saw some demons scour around the forest near here.]

[Yeah, I heard,]

[It's very dangerous, so when you go home just be careful since you don't live in the village. Who knows when they will strike?]

Rin smiled to the Oiran, [You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay,]

[Oh yeah, I forgot,] she grinned, [You'll be alright, aren't you? Since there is someone who always wait for you, isn't there?]

[Huh?] Rin tilted her head a bit to the side, confused.

[Oh, don't get me that dumb look,] she exclaimed, [You know very well don't you? About that handsome young man,] she winked slyly at Rin.

(Young man…)

[Oh,] finally aware, [Takeru, you mean?]

[Yes yes, that, that.]

[I think you're mistaken. Takeru and I aren't in that kind of relationship,]

[Ehhh? How come? You like him don't you? Why?] she asked with a disappointing tone.

[Yeah,] Rin claimed.

[Then why?]

[He's younger than me and I only like him as a younger brother. Nothing more…]

[But I don't think it's the same to him. I don't think age is matter to him… He seemed to like you a lot in a manly way…] the Oiran reasoned and Rin knew better, [Or perhaps, you already have someone you like?]

Rin jolted as she heard the last sentence of the Oiran.

[…No…,]

She answered, lower her face downward.

[Well anyways, I just hope you work thing out between you two…] the Oiran heave a sighed, [Don't do anything stupid to make him get his hope up if that's what you want…]

[I won't…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Oiran only has some more days to work until then and then her job will come to an end. She will start her new life with the man she loves. And Rin's job will also end. What is she going to do?

Walking alone after denying Takeru warm offer, Rin heard some of the villager's women whispering as she passed them.

[How scary demons are.] the first woman claimed.

[Now how are we going to cross the forest?] the second woman asked.

[How can our children even play outside now?] the third woman commented.

[We don't know when they're going to ambush us. How scary.] the forth woman whispered back.

[Don't let your child wander far from the village. They can play on your door step where you can see them.] the second woman came back.

Rin listened as she passed them. They kept whispering back and forth to each other. The tones of their voices were worry and fear.

(I guess everyone must be very frightening about demons being seen in the forest…)

Rin thought to herself as she walked down the quiet, empty road.

(Everybody was really worked up about this… well, it's not like I'm not scared or anything, but more importantly I hope Subaru didn't do anything stupid by wandering too deep into the forest that the demons reside.)

With those thoughts, Rin hasted home.

Just as Rin had thought, Subaru was nowhere to be found.

(Geez, that boy…)

Just as Rin sighed, Subaru appeared from the corner of the hut.

[Mother!]

Rin heard him called and she turned to face him.

[Gone to the forest again?]

Rin asked with a sighed and he smiled.

[How many times do I—]

[Yep!] Rin was interrupted as he make out a gesture, [See what I got for you!] he uttered excitedly.

[Oh,]

In his small hands as he showed her, it was beautiful flowers. His face was a little dirty as well.

[Thank you,]

Rin took the flowers and he tittered happily.

[Mother is happy about the flowers, but still, it's still not safe to walk around the forest. The villagers saw demons in the forest and it was dangerous.]

Subaru stared at Rin and then he spoke.

[I know and I'm sorry…]

Subaru casted his face down wards.

After looking at Subaru for a second, Rin sighed again. She knew the forest was the only friends that Subaru had and also Ken, but still, it was still very dangerous. She didn't want to lose him.

[Mother's not mad, Subaru,] Rin claimed softly and he jerked his head up, [But just be careful, okay?]

He nodded, expression brighten, [Mother too! Since demons are very scary, Mother should be careful too, okay?!]

Rin looked down at her son and she smiled in defeat. Nothing's brighter than his beautiful smiled. Whenever Rin was in a tight situation if she saw that smile she would cheer up immediately.

[Yes, Mother will be careful,]

With both satisfied, they went inside their little hut while holding hands happily.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Putting one arm to cover her eyes from the bright sunlight, Rin gaze up at the never ending sky. It was a nice sunny day.

[It's sunny today, perfect to do the laundry…] Rin spoke to herself.

She trailed back inside and gathered all the laundries and stepped out and headed to the river.

[Hmm…] Rin looked at the river down stream and up stream, [I need to go up a little bit where the water is cleaner…]

With that said Rin walked up the river a bit until she found a perfect spot and starts washing their kimonos.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Jaken was hiding from the sun under the tree shadow while Sesshoumaru stood up and stared blankly to elsewhere.

It had been several days already since Sesshoumaru looked through all the villages and only one that he felt like it holds her presence. However, Sesshoumaru wasn't please at what he had found. Rin's scent was weak, but he can tell it was coming from the pleasure place. Though he didn't go in but stay at the side of the village.

Thinking back, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth furiously. Just the thought of another man on top of Rin is killing him and he just wants to end whomever man it was, his life. How dare he lay his hands on someone else belonging?

Sesshoumaru snarled lightly as his teeth clenching, it makes his blood boil.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

While Rin was doing her laundries as she humbled a song, there were some noises coming from the far brushes from her left. Rin stood up and stared at it for seconds.

(Subaru?)

Rin thought but then she doubted it. Subaru was still asleep because he couldn't sleep until late last night. It couldn't be him.

Fear building up little by little as she remembered…

Demons!

Rin stumbled slightly back as her legs felt weaker from the fear.

Ah, what is she going to do if it is a real demon, she thought.

Second passed and she heard the brushes noises again. She stared fiercely to the faraway trees as the noises were coming from. Swallowing her fear back, she moved her legs forward, toward the noises.

Rin couldn't let it go. She needed to check on it. Maybe it wasn't a demon. What if somebody was hurt and that was what is causing the noises?

[Hello? Is anyone there?]

She calmed her voice as she called out while heading forward. While holding onto her fear, her heart was beating faster as she kept moving toward it.

(What's wrong with me? Why did I even bother coming here…)

Rin squeezed her eyes shut while regretting her action.

*Burp*

[!]

A loud noise of burped make she froze on her track.

(What… is that?)

Rin tremblingly make a couple step to the tall bushes and peek at whatever it was.

(!?)

Rin gasped in shock, holding her own mouth.

(What… is that thing…!?)

Her legs were taken aback as her body quivered.

A goblin was eating something and throwing them out as he finished. Bloods were all over his mouth and so were his hands.

Then surprisingly, he turned his head to her direction and shocked her.

[Oh,] the goblin uttered, licking his fingers.

Her legs were weak as the energy was draining away. She couldn't move, let alone make a sound!

He wiped off the bloods on his mouth and stand from the ground as he walked over to her.

[What a fine one you are. You look pretty fresh from head to toe,] he spoke as he observed her, [Why don't you be mine and I won't eat you?] he stated as he stood a couple of inches away from her.

Rin's lips trembled, no word was coming out. He looked very ugly and scary. Besides, he was just done eating something disgusting.

She will die if she says no, but she also didn't want to say yes. If she's not careful with her words, who knows what he will do.

While he was locking his eyes on her, she managed to mumble.

 _[N-no…]_

[Hm? What did you say?] he asked, couldn't hear her.

Taking steps back slightly she repeated.

 _[I… My answer is… …I refused…]_

[What?] the goblin surprised and his eyes enlarged, [You dare to refused me?] taking steps toward her, making murdering eyes.

Rin back away quickly.

(I need to get away from him or else I'll die!)

She turned and started running.

(Come on legs! Move faster…!)

[You think you can run from the great me?] the goblin highly announced as Rin was running away.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

 **EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !** ｏ(＞▽＜*)(*＞▽＜)ｏ It's finally happening! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sesshoumaru and Rin are really going to meet in the next CHAPTER!

Trust me! I am also very exciting about this! BUT what will happen when they meet? OMG! What is Rin going to do and what is Sesshoumaru going to say! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Kyaaaaa!

Thank you for reading! ＼(´▽｀*)(*´▽｀)/

I'll update the next chapter shortly since I don't think I can spoil anymore.（＾▽＾）LOL.

Thank you for the reviews! ^.^


	15. Dark Fate 2

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.15

.

.

.

.

While Sesshoumaru was passing through the forest, his motions halted. A gust of wind waved passed him, sending the trees around him rustling.

Sesshoumaru's gaze followed the wind oddly.

[My Lord?] Jaken spoke, staring at his Lord.

(The wind changed…)

(It carried the smell of blood…)

Sesshoumaru gazed to the direction where the wind just came.

(What is this uneasy feeling…?)

(…It's as if… …This Sesshoumaru's going to lose something…)

…

(Perhaps, I should check it out… to verify what it is…)

Sesshoumaru moved his legs and headed to where he seeks.

When Sesshoumaru got to the place, it was empty, a pile of bloods and the only thing he seen was something that was half eaten.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

[Ick, the smelled of dead bloods…]

Jaken covered his nose with his arm as he spoke.

Indeed, the place was filled with the scent of blood, but Sesshoumaru also noticed something.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched larger as he was aware of the fainting scent. _She_ was there before. His heart welled up. He looked to his right and then his legs moved. As the winds keep blowing to him, he keeps smelling her sweet scent but… also mixed with the smell of dead bloods as well as sweat, and sour scent.

It must belong to something that was eating that thing, he thought as he takes flight, chasing after her traces.

[Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru!] Jaken noticed his Lord quicken actions, [Please wait!]

As Sesshoumaru flight, Rin smelled became clearer. She was close!

Moments passed and he saw it. They were in range. His heart pounded loud in his chest.

Oh, Rin was finally in sight! Sesshoumaru finally gets to see her! He was excited. It must be the Heaven that wants them to meet! No wonder his heart was so eager to come to where he was!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Stop right there now,] the goblin grabbed her hair with a low tone, [Got you,]

He declared as Rin's head jerked backward with a cried of pain.

[Let go!]

Rin yelped back as she stopped where she was, holding onto her hair.

[Be mine and I'll let go,] the goblin implied, drooling down his mouth.

[No! I don't want to!] Rin returned hashed, [Let go of my hair!] Rin glared at the goblin, [You disgusting…!]

Rin was shaking as she noticed the changed expression on the goblin's face.

Oh, crap. She shouldn't have yelled… And shouldn't have called him that…

[You dare to refuse me a second time?!] he frowned hardly, [Fine, die instead then! I'll ingest you slowly.]

He released Rin's hair, but she couldn't stand. She collapsed to the ground, terror started to rise on her pale cheeks.

(No… I need to get out of here! He's terrifying now...)

Rin simply stared at the furious, bloodlust eyes goblin. He was taking steps toward her.

(Come on, move it, legs!)

Rin strongly commanded her legs to move, but it didn't even budge. It was numbed from fear.

Rin was terrified as the goblin roared to the sky. Sweats burning out from her body. Is that the end for her? Is that's how she's going to die? No, she can't die. She doesn't want to die. Why did she refuse the demon?

With those thought in mind, she weakly called for help…

 _[Help… me…]_

If somebody is nearby they will hear her… But who? She knows no one in the village and beside, who would help someone like her?

The goblin getting closer to her and she shrieked back. He laughed.

[That it! That's the expression I want it!] he claimed excitedly.

Just as Rin thought her life was over when the goblin was in her range, it was as if time had stop. A loud sound of stabbing was heard and the blade shines through the goblin's chest. Red liquids were gentling eating all the spaces that were near the blade. It dyed red instantly.

Rin was in a daze as she gawked at the unspoken goblin. The goblin then slowly fell to the ground without any sound and died. She just watched a person being murdered in front of her eyes.

Her eyes were opened so wide in shock that she didn't even aware of the situation until a creak of stick breaking woke her back to reality.

Rin flinched, finally feeling the numbing in her legs slowly dissolving. Somebody, whoever it was, just save her life.

Rin stood up before moving her gaze from the dead goblin, still a bit weak in the legs. She heard footsteps coming toward her with the dry leaves creaking slightly on the ground.

She thought it must be the person who just saved her life.

[Thank you very much for saving…] Rin turned slowly to meet the person as she spoke, [me…!] Her last word dried in her throat.

It was a moment when time slowed down. He felt like it was a life time since he last saw her.

For a moment he wondered if she's the result of his imagination or she's indeed real.

He locked his gaze into her eyes, trying to figure out reality by imagination. The woman's gaze was fixed on him, her body language disturbing him, and somehow he woke up from his contemplation. The woman in front of his eyes was real, and he knew if he would try to touch her he will feel the softness of her skin under his own, he will feel her warmth.

The front of his eyes became as dark as dawn, like a single ray of light, he finally found her, Rin, his sunshine. The woman in front of his very eyes is his wife, his mate, his Rin. The woman he was longing for the entire time.

He was glad she wasn't hurt. He stared at the frozen expression of her. She was skinnier, but her beauty was still remaining. Those big shocking brown orbs and her soft unzipping lips which he remembered was still as pink as ever. How feminine she still is.

If Sesshoumaru rushes to hold her, will his legs break apart? Will she surrendered by those strong arms?

 _[…Se…sshoumaru…]_ Rin faltered, managed to mumble his name out of her lips.

Mixed memories crumbled like flower petals, flicker before her.

Sesshoumaru was standing right before Rin very own eyes. It doesn't feel real, Rin can't believe it; it seems like a dream, all of it, when she was on the verge of death from the goblin and he appeared in front of her. He saved her life once again. All the moments stopped as if it was a photo.

Her heart jumped a millions of times in her chest. She can't believe her own eyes, but it really is Sesshoumaru in front of her. The person she didn't wish to see, her trauma, standing right before her. Still, half of her heart was still remembering. It cried loudly in her chest. Why is the other half of her heart going toward him like that? She hates it. It makes her stifles.

Sesshoumaru simply gazed at her wordlessly with the pounding in his chest. He then makes steps to the dead goblin, causing her to flinch. Sesshoumaru pulled out Bakusaiga and swing the blood away before he sheaths it back.

Rin was stupefying as she watch Sesshoumaru every movements. When he glanced at her, she jolted, snapping back to the present. That's right. That was his sword and the person who killed that demon and saved her was no other than Sesshoumaru. Although, she has no idea why he was there when he didn't even wanted to see her face to the point that it disgusted him.

She needs to calm down and be collected. There's nothing to worked up about even if she is freaking out underneath it all. After all, he did save her in a way or so she thought.

She took a light breath before saying her thanks to Sesshoumaru. She will end it quick thus she knows it is cruel.

[Thank you for saving me,] she bowed politely.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback surprisingly. Did she just thank him in the strangest way? But still, the tone of her voice was still as soft as always and enchanting.

[Although you saved me, I have nothing to give to you, only my gratitude as thanks.]

Sesshoumaru stared dumbfounded as he stiffened. He wasn't expecting that coming from her.

[Thus, I don't want to part so soon, but this is goodbye.]

Rin raised her face and looked at him before she turned and left.

It must be a mistake that he was around the area and happened to rescued her in time. If he knew it was her, he wouldn't even bother. He must be disappointing that it was her, his trash. He must hated his gut for saving the wrong person.

Her heart crashed just by those mere thoughts.

Before she could make a step away from him, he calls to her, stopping her from running away.

[…Rin…]

She froze upon hearing her name. A cold sweat ran down her spine.

The voice she'd long forgotten from the person she detested the most. That voice, long time ago she used to love it. Oh, how she missed hearing her name being called by that tone of his. If it were the her in the past, she would turn around instantly and fly into his arms. The one that can make her think and missed him, but it can also makes her break and heartbroken the next moment.

She didn't like it. It makes her heart unsteady.

She stood still, waiting for him to say something but instead he remained silent. Although, he really didn't have to say anything because his eyes said more than words ever could.

The silence in that moment made her heart feel as if it was going to burst but she couldn't do anything about it.

(No, Rin,) she reminded herself, (Be strong… My heart cannot go astray.)

She was left speechless and frozen still where she was standing. She couldn't believe it, at one point she thought her mind was playing games on her but it felt too real for it to be true. But she had to find the strength within her to straighten up and regain the control she'd developed throughout those past years.

After calling her, there was no more word coming out as Sesshoumaru stared at her back, wanting to get voice desperately, but nothing coming out of his mouth.

Why is it so hard to speak? He forgot everything when he saw her. He feels like the next word stuck tightly in his throat.

[I'm sorry, Sir. I think you got the wrong person…]

With that being said, Rin trailed away confidently without glancing back.

It's too hard. He didn't think he would lose confident in front of him. He had nothing to say or more like he didn't even know how to start as her scent draw further and further away from him. He probably can't even measure up to the wind that blows by. Even if she left him coldly, he didn't seem to hate her.

Sesshoumaru was trapped in her dull actions. She didn't smile at him, that was expecting, but her attitude… She just acted like she didn't even know him even though she just whispering his name!

His face was stern and his lips pursed slightly.

She is right there, if he chases after her, he can make her turns around, but he can't move. All he can do was watched as she left him alone in that place. How he wished times would stop so he could hold her tightly, never let go.

[Lord Sesshoumaru!]

The little green toad finally caught up as he called from behind his lord. Sesshoumaru didn't bother, too trapped in time to acknowledge him.

Seem like she has changed in those long years without him. She became fiercer.

Jaken huffed as he stood beside Sesshoumaru. After catching his breath he looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed his face was grimed.

(What just happened here?)

Jaken was dazed by his lord's face.

Something must have happened when he wasn't there to cause his lord to display that expression, Jaken thought.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

Finally done! :P

Sorri that i said i was going to update it shortly, but it took me longer lol... actually i have a bunch of stuffs going on in my life and i just kinda forgot hahaha -v-

I hope you enjoy this chapter! （＾▽＾）

Idk when the next chapter will be up so please wait for me lol. And thank you very much for reading this far! ＼(´▽｀*)

Please leave me a lot of reviews because i really wanna know what you think about this chapter so i'll know how to start with the next chapter!ｏ(＞▽＜*)(*＞▽＜)ｏ

Thank you! ^0^

I'm hoping to hear from you! hehehehe :D


	16. Behind the Lie

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.16

Rin walked back from Sesshoumaru with heavy breathing as her hand clenching the kimono on her chest. She just escaped from hell.

It was really Sesshoumaru in front of her. It was the real deal. It was not an illusion. It was not a dream either. What is he doing there? That was surprisingly shocked to her. She didn't think she would get to see him out of nowhere. Oh, how she hated it, that face of his. She didn't want to see him; she wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to her. The pain was tougher than she had thought.

(I'll not let myself be weak in front of you, Sesshoumaru,)

After meeting with Sesshoumaru accidentally, her heart burned. Her heart keeps beating even though it was bleeding. It was hot inside her chest; half bears hatred and half... And she hated the after image of him.

She got back to where her laundries were but didn't feel like doing them anymore. She noticed her hands trembled as she grabbed the kimonos basket.

(…Be still my heart…)

(It was already over… Everything's over… Calm down…)

She mumbled over as she inhale and exhale to ease her nervousness. She took the basket and descended home.

What a terrible day it is even thought it was so sunny.

To be honest, she was scared. When she noticed Sesshoumaru presence, she felt like her heart almost stops beating. It makes her blood boils by the sight of him. Oh, how she hates him, despise him. Seeing him again brought back so many awful memories. Those painful memories were raising from the depth of hell little by little as her mind mention him. It was a headache. She didn't want to retrieve them.

Losing her cool just because of a glance of him isn't worth it. She was stronger than that. She admitted he was still breathtaking, but only fool would fall for it. Actually she was a fool herself for falling for him like an idiot in the past. Because she was blind by his sweet lies that is why her nightmares will always haunted her down. She just wished she had never meet Sesshoumaru. She wished their past would never exit in the first place...

But there's nothing to worry about anymore because tomorrow isn't today. It will be a new beginning when the sun rises. Her new and welcoming day will start. She will wash away today event with the flow of the water. There shouldn't be anything left to bond their path after today. Everything will go back to the same. He knows how to come he will know how to go. Rin hopes never to see his face ever again. Today will mark it none exist, none at all. It will be a new fresh beginning tomorrow. She prayed to god; just don't let them meet again. She prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

She didn't even waver even when she saw him for the first time. He was like a completely stranger to her. Her gaze was cold, they didn't suit her. Her image was still floating inside his head. What is he going to do even when her image won't leave him? Oh, why did he just simply watch as she walked away from him like that? That wasn't good. It doesn't matter how shocked he be or how wordless he was, he should have hold her back when she was in front of him.

Now he was regretting like an idiot.

He sighed.

There's still tomorrow and after tomorrow. It doesn't matter how much she despised him, he will try to approach her again. He just has to say it and that he needs her back. He can't survive if she isn't with him. His future is blank and scary, without her, life is hopeless.

It was just like food without taste, paint without color, deserts without sand, oceans without water, mind without thoughts, existence without time, life without emotions, poetry without rhyme, and darkness without light. Such hollowness is how he feels every single day since the moment she left.

He was afraid to ask her…

Do you still love me?

He was afraid of her answer.

*flash*

 _[You've never love me?]_

 _[I never have.]_

*flash*

He was a cruel, selfish man. He answered her question with no hesitation, not carrying what he will leave behind; a broken hearted-woman.

She had asked him that question. At that time to him it was trivial, insignificant. Now he could see it importance. If she would to answer him the same like he did years ago, he knew a part of him will die along with her answer.

He wished to redo his mistake.

[I want to see you, Rin,] He whispered into the emptiness surrounded him, [What are you doing now?]

Only the voices of crickets were heard.

[Rin,] he whispered her name again, hoping she will hear him calling for her.

Too tired, he closed his eyes, hoping he will dream about her again. His dreams where the only place he could touch her freely, where nothing bad ever happened between the two.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Sesshoumaru was so eager to see Rin that morning as he woke up and was staring at the morning sky. Jaken snored a bit far from where he was. He can feel that he was exciting to see her as his heart beats was proof.

Some moments later and he threw a rock at the sleeping toad, waking him up.

[Ouch! Who the damn bastard…!]

The green toad yelled and suddenly saw his Lord staring at him, he shrieked back.

[Ah, L-Lord Sesshoumaru…] he stammered, [G-good morning to you, my Lord…]

Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed on Jaken, still remain expressionless.

[Now let's go back and claim what's owed to me,] Sesshoumaru spoke, rolling his eyes away from Jaken.

[Eh?] confused Jaken.

[Rin.] Sesshoumaru finished.

[Eh, Rin, my Lord?]

[That's right,]

(Lord Sesshoumaru met Rin? Since when?)

Jaken stared puzzlingly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken headed back to the place where Sesshoumaru met Rin and stop there.

(Why did Lord Sesshoumaru come back here?)

Jaken scanned around.

(Don't tell me that this place is…)

(Could it be that Lord Sesshoumaru met Rin here while I was falling behind…?)

Jaken perceived.

(That must be it! No wonder yesterday he was showing that expression…!)

Jaken peek at Sesshoumaru from the side.

(I wonder what was going on at that time…)

Sesshoumaru moved and trailed forward. He still remembered yesterday as Rin gone to that way and her scent was still around lightly.

(I can still smell her… Her smell is still around here…)

(If I follow this path I can find her…)

It took a couple of minutes until Sesshoumaru and Jaken reach the river bank. The water was so pure and clean. The sound of water that was traveling downstream was so nice and refreshing to listen to. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, recalling her face. The memory of her from yesterday was like a dream come true. After seeing her again, his heart was unsteady and he can feel the speed of his heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru went down the river a bit and for some reason, Rin smell was stronger. Then he noticed a hut that was not far away.

(…In a place this isolated from the village?)

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder as he became suspicious.

(Why is Rin's scent and…) he narrowed his eyes, (…Subaru's so strongly lingering around here…)

Sesshoumaru became even more suspicious.

(Could it be…? But how strange…)

(There's no other smell except those two's… Why…?)

Sesshoumaru was lost for a moment, thinking deeply.

There surely was no other smell, but that time as he remembered correctly. There was another scent coming from Subaru. His nose never failed on him. It was the scent of a male human.

… …

Sesshoumaru floated on his feet after some moments of thinking.

Jaken perceived his Lord movement and squeaked.

[Where are you going, my Lord?!]

[Stay here, Jaken. I'll be back…]

With that ordered, Sesshoumaru flew high in the sky. Jaken was a little puzzle as he watched his Lord become smaller and smaller until it was completely gone.

[Lord Sesshoumaru, just where are you going…?]

While Sesshoumaru was flying, he can never get his thought out of his suspicious. If that was really Rin's hut then why did she lived isolated from human village? And another thing, could it be that she was still pure…? But what about the kid, Subaru? Who was his father?

Sesshoumaru flied, moving to the East. He wanted to confirm thing from a certain village. Only _he_ knew everything.

Sesshoumaru saw the village after a couple of minutes. He landed softly on a certain ground. The young man with dog's ears takes noted to the guest arrival as he was watching his young children play.

[Sesshoumaru!] he called, sitting up from the ground.

[I come to confirm something, Inuyasha,] Sesshoumaru spoke as he stood some inches away from Inuyasha.

[What's that? Confirm something?]

[That's right,]

(What did he want to confirm…?)

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru as the breeze gently blew between them.

[Where is Rin?] Sesshoumaru asked boldly out of the question.

[…What?] Inuyasha's eyes twitched wider, [I think I have already told you that I don't know. And even if I do know, why should I tell you?] Inuyasha claimed, [Surely, you must have already realize, Sesshoumaru, that this place has no trace of her,]

[I'm aware of that…]

[Then stop asking and get out of here,] Inuyasha frowned.

[Before that, answer me, Inuyasha,] Sesshoumaru's expression became serious.

[…] Inuyasha listened, a bit froze up.

[Why was Rin's scent so strongly coming from that place?]

[That place…?]

[The small hut by a river that was located away from human's village…] Sesshoumaru stated, [I can smell Rin from that hut…]

[!]

Inuyasha was taking a back, eyes enlarge slightly, [What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru…?]

[Don't play dumb, Inuyasha,]

(He found her…?!)

There was nothing Inuyasha can do about. Being a full-fledged demon, he couldn't doubt Sesshoumaru. He knew someday Sesshoumaru would find her, but that was unexpectedly too soon.

Sesshoumaru was glad to receive a reaction appeared on Inuyasha's face.

[Why is Rin not living among human? And…]

[Like hell I know, Sesshoumaru!] Inuyasha barked, interrupting, [Stop babbling nonsenses! If you want to know, confirm it yourself!]

[…]

(It was your damn fault, you jackass!)

Inuyasha was shocked and mad at the same time and Sesshoumaru knew the reason why. He admitted it was his fault and Inuyasha reaction confirmed his suspicious. But still, the question of who was Subaru's father remains unanswered.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha turned and trailed away with his kids. He knew Inuyasha was hiding the fact that Rin lived there, and he realized that if Inuyasha hadn't interrupt him, could he bring himself to ask the question that he wanted to, 'is she already belong to someone else and Subaru wasn't his son'?

That question was tougher than he thought. He wasn't ready for the answer to that question yet. What if his fear becomes reality? Will he accept it? ... ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Why was Lord Sesshoumaru in such a hurry?)

Jaken sat down, sighing.

(That Rin, just where have she been? It's been three years since we have searched all around the continent for her, except Inuyasha's village, and we haven't found a trace of her. Just where are you, Rin.)

Jaken make another sighed. Moments passed as he waited for Sesshoumaru to return, he got up and walked among the river bank when suddenly he saw a small hut up front of him.

(What's a hut doing here?)

Jaken moved his legs and secretly peeked through the bushes.

(I wonder who live there. Maybe just some hut they made for resting when hunting…?)

Just as Jaken takes his eyes away, he noticed somebody stepping out of the hut. He looked again.

(Hmm? Someone came out…)

Jaken's mouth wide opened as he sees the figure. It was no other than the really girl his Lord was searching for!

(R-Rin!)

Jaken was stunned as he watched she walked away from the hut.

(! I need to tell Lord Sesshoumaru!)

He perceived and immediately trailed back up the river. Then abruptly he realized his Lord was just gone.

Why in such an important time like this, he thought.

His head became a mess and then he decided he needed to go after Rin. He can't lose her! She just gone ahead but if he goes the other way he could reach her by making a short cut.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

ｏ(＞▽＜*)(*＞▽＜)ｏYay Yay yay! ! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sesshoumaru that dumbass! ! !

Alright everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and some of your thought! I'm happy to know how you feel!

I'll take those thoughts into consideration for some next chapter! （＾▽＾）LOL.

Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Kyaaaaa! Sesshoumaru should stop being a scaredy-cat lol

Thank you for reading! ＼(´▽｀*)(*´▽｀)/


	17. Unfamiliar

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.17

Sesshoumaru was on his way back from Inuyasha's village. He saw Jaken rushing to somewhere as he landed from Jaken's left.

[Jaken,]

At Sesshoumaru's called Jaken froze and make a turn.

[Lord Sesshoumaru!] Jaken implied harshly.

Jaken then rushed over to his Lord.

[R-Ri-Ri—!]

Jaken panted as he spoke and Sesshoumaru walked passed him without listening.

[Ah! My Lord, please wait!]

(What is this feeling?)

Sesshoumaru moved in a slow motion as he powdered.

(A strange sensation is squeezing my heart…)

… …

(It seems I wasn't satisfied after coming back…)

[Lord Sesshoumaru!] Jaken called, snapping Sesshoumaru back to the present.

[…] Sesshoumaru stopped and stared down at Jaken.

(What is Jaken trying to say a second ago…?)

[My Lord, where have you been?]

[Inuyasha's village…]

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes away from Jaken and started moving again. Jaken hurriedly after him.

[Eh? Inuyasha's village?! What make you went there, my Lord?!]

[…To confirm about something… _and stop screaming…]_ Sesshoumaru ended with a whispered.

 _[I'm sorry,]_ Jaken apologized with a quiet voice, [But to confirm?]

[Yeah…]

[About what, my Lord?]

[…Rin. If she really is living in that hut,]

[Rin and… that hut…]

Jaken suddenly remembered.

[Oh, that's right, my Lord!] Jaken raised his voice as he perceived.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes down at Jaken.

[I saw Rin coming out of that hut a minute ago!]

(As I thought.)

[Anyone else with her?] inquired Sesshoumaru.

[Eh, no, I don't see anyone else…] Jaken replied, [But she did look like she was in a hurry…]

(I see, but I shouldn't feel relief yet…)

Sesshoumaru gazed into the sky.

What a beautiful day, he thought.

It reminded him of that time when Inuyasha was still cutting his path and nagging him to go and took Rin back. That time, he still remembers what he said to Inuyasha. If only he could turn back to that time, he would bring her back then he wouldn't have to suffer that much; and things wouldn't be that awkward.

It feels good as the gentle breeze passed through his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a minute, smelling the fresh morning breezes.

(!)

The same sweet smell like before was squeezing with the winds as it travel to Sesshoumaru. He opened his eyes, surprise slightly. There were extra beatings in his chest. His heart will only become this reckless when it knew it was her.

Sesshoumaru stepped out as he saw a small path in front of him. A second passed and he saw her.

His heartbeat started to beat faster. He felt his body shake slightly. There it comes, his cowardice side. Although he had already promise to not be like that anymore, but it won't stop. He didn't know he would be that coward, but if he didn't surpass his cowardice, how is he going to talk to her? He needs to gather his confident.

He needs to be brave and step out to meet her. He was Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Land after all. He doesn't need to hide behind his cowardice ass like some kind of animal who was afraid of death. Whether Rin will speak to him or not, he won't let her out of his reach after all the trouble he'd went through until he found her. It doesn't matter how much she will hate him, he needs to sort thing out between them.

(Oh, there she is…)

Jaken saw Rin as he stepped out a bit to the road.

(I wonder what my Lord is going to say to her…)

A worry look was on Jaken's face. His Lord seemed very calm but somehow he felt uneasy…

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Next day as Rin woke up and left to work while forgotten about everything that happened yesterday. A soft and dedicated smile was on her face as she thinks about her job. Then her smile fading as she noticed a white and tall figure in range. Her heart started beating faster in her chest as it recognize. She slows down instantly on her footsteps.

Just what is he doing there? She had no clue. Just by looking at his figure make her head swell up pain. She wished he could just disappear right now.

Rin took a breath and took her eyes away from Sesshoumaru, didn't want to look at him for a second. She walked forward, avoiding eye contact as she passed him.

[Rin! !] a voice called to her surprisingly.

Rin went still for a moment as she takes note immediately to the voice. Her brow twitched and she turned slowly to the voice behind her.

[Master Jaken?]

The little green toad was next to Sesshoumaru's legs, holding the Human Two Head staff.

[Yes, it's me, silly!]

Jaken seemed happy as he waved to her.

[Oh!] Rin's eyes rounded, [Master Jaken!]

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin hasted back and hold Jaken. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her quick action, how she reacted toward Jaken. It was no where near how she reacted toward him yesterday.

[Ah! You stupid girl! What are you doing?! Let go!] Jaken panicked.

[I'm glad you're still doing fine,]

[Of course I am! Now release me!]

[Okay okay!]

Rin parted with a smile.

[I thought you died already, Master Jaken,]

[Who do you think I am, stupid!] Jaken pouted, [I am a demon and I'd live longer than any humans!]

[Yes, yes, I know,]

Sesshoumaru watched as she smiled beautifully to the toad. How he missed that smile. He wished it was for him instead. It was like eternity since he saw it… however; it reminded him of a certain boy. No wonder they were mother and son.

[But where are you going?] Jaken asked.

[Oh, I forgot,] Rin realized, [I will be late for work!] she stood up in a hurry and brushing her kimono in place.

(Late for work?)

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and narrowed his eyes.

(Is she going to that place?)

[Well, Master Jaken,] she spoke as she looked down at Jaken, [I have to go so good day to you,]

[Ah, wait!]

Jaken shouted as Rin turned and stopping her.

[Aren't you going to greet Lord Sesshoumaru, you silly girl?!]

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Jaken. He didn't expect Jaken to remind him. He stared back at Rin. He needs to say something, but what? How should he start?

[Lord Sesshoumaru?]

Rin uttered as she turned back to them. Sesshoumaru tense up a bit as he heard her.

[Yes!] Jaken exclaimed.

[He is here?] Rin voiced out bluntly.

[Wha…?!] Jaken was surprised with his jaw dropped by her action, [Rin! ! Stop acting like you didn't see Lord Sesshoumaru!]

Rin giggled by Jaken's frowned expression, [Yes, yes, I know,] Rin tried to explain with a smile, [Sorry for teasing you,] she tittered softly again, [I was just joking.]

[Seriously, you,] Jaken sighed, [Have you known my Lord have been looking for you all this entire time, you brainless girl?!]

[Looking for me?] Rin asked in a daze.

[Yes!]

[Why would he do that?]

[Why, you asked?! It's because my Lord—!]

[Jaken, enough,] Sesshoumaru interjected as he stared down at Jaken from the corner of his eye. He will be the one that say those words; although he appreciated Jaken's effort.

Rin heard his deep voice but didn't glance at him.

[Ah,] Jaken promptly stop, [Yes,]

[Then,]

As Rin spoke, Sesshoumaru looked back at her.

[I'll be taking my leave now,] Rin bowed slightly down.

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked away.

[…Where are you going?]

Sesshoumaru finally voice out, moving toward one step of his goal.

Rin froze as Sesshoumaru's baritone voice stopped her.

[…]

Sesshoumaru watched her back as a strained silence displayed her answer. His heart aches secretly. He holds his breath, biting his lips. It's going to be unbearably hard for him.

Jaken gulped, squeezing his eyes and looked at them again.

[Answer me, Rin…]

Whatever her answer may be, he wanted to hear her voice, the sweet and soft tone that he longed for.

*Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump* *Ba-dump*

There went her heart, thumping very loud and fast.

Jaken can feel the awkward atmosphere between them; he couldn't do anything, but watch.

[…], […It's none of your business where I'm going…] Rin finally responded, but Sesshoumaru didn't like the answer. He was a bit shocked and he feels his chest tightening.

[Please, don't talk to me like you know me,] she started to trail away, [Goodbye,]

Unbelievable, it was beyond imagination for Rin to say that to his Lord. But it was true. Jaken just couldn't believe the same girl who was always clinging to his Lord would change so much. Is it really the same Rin who was always soft and said sweet words toward others? The klutzy, dense, and idiot girl who would always got into trouble?

[R-Rin!] Jaken called and she halted, [How could you said that to Lord Sesshoumaru?! Did you know how worry he was when he was looking for you?!]

[…Please, stop it, Master Jaken,] Rin replied, [You are my friend; I don't want to hate you…]

Jaken couldn't believe his ears. His mouth was wide open, he was shocked. How could the tone of her voice become so cold? He couldn't believe it. Thing were worse than he thought.

[He and I have nothing in common. And I didn't ask him to look for me or worry about me,] she returned, [Goodbye.]

Rin walked away as she finished her final farewell.

(Don't show your face in front of me. It makes me sick… I don't want anything to do with you.)

(If you think the me right now was still the same idiot good for nothing girl who would always obey your order then you're dead wrong…)

(I can show you that you can also don't get what you want… Sesshoumaru. Don't think that thing will always go the way you want it.)

(Go back to where you came from.)

Sesshoumaru expression was no different from Jaken's. He was also in shocked.

Have nothing in common, that sentence replay again and again in his head. It was like déjà vu. But he couldn't let thing end just like that. She was his to begin with. There's no way he will let her go to that pleasurable place. He won't let any other scent dye on her.

Sesshoumaru went after her.

Standing far from the village, he could see some of the villager's greeted her. She smiled as she returned their greeting.

[My Lord, aren't you going…?]

Jaken asked as Rin disappeared from the corner.

[…]

Sesshoumaru was thinking. He will make a scene if he steps in and worse, disaster will fall upon Rin if they knew that he was after her.

Jaken stared at Sesshoumaru. Somehow his Lord was in a tight situation. Jaken never knew what was going on in Sesshoumaru's head.

How could thing became so difficult between them? If only at that time he had the courage and stopped them for drawing apart then things weren't be so unbearable. Rin wouldn't have said what she had right now and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so wordless.

He didn't want to witness what it was with the current situation. Rin seemed to hate Sesshoumaru more than Jaken had imagined. What is Jaken going to do so he could bring them back together like before?

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chapter 17's done! :3 It's getting good don't you think? Lol. （＾▽＾）

Sorry that Sesshomaru was always froze in place but it can't be help. That's just the way thing goes. He was hesitating because he was afraid to spoke to her. And he was full of confident, but because of their past, he was lacking his bravo self for that reason. The reason why he was wordlessly was because he was scared, scared because he didn't know what her responded will turn out to be. And that make him very scared that the word just died in his throat.

Rin is still sick and so the story will not end yet Lol. Sorry about that. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading! ＼(´▽｀*)(*´▽｀)/


	18. Chapter 18

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.18

Subaru was in the middle of the forest, gathering herbs for Rin again. While he was coming back, he was humbling his mother's favorite song. Somehow, when he went to look for herbs, he always ends up singing that song.

As Subaru was walking back, he felt something. It was familiar. His motion stopped.

(Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken's smells…)

Subaru gazed to the direction he sensed it.

(Are they still around here…?)

(Maybe I should go and check it…)

… …

…

… … …

Subaru squeezed his way as he went through some of the tall grasses that were to his level and stepping out. He saw a small river running down.

(I didn't know there was a river here… Are there fishes…?)

The river was located in the opposite of their hut. Subaru looked around.

(It must be somewhere around here…)

Subaru walked to his left. There were a lot of bushes and he could hear like someone was talking.

Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree and rolled his eyes to his right while Jaken was still whining about Rin. A brief moment passed and Sesshoumaru opened his mouth.

[What are you doing here?]

[Eh? What?] Jaken looked at his Lord, confused.

Then the sounds of rustling of bushes were heard from the side of Jaken left and he looked.

[W-what is it?] Jaken faltered.

(Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru knew it was me…)

Subaru giggled happily as he knew it was really Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Subaru came out of the bushes and said.

[I was looking for herbs…] he spoke with a big smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru watched quietly and Jaken squeaked in surprised.

[S-Subaru?!]

Sesshoumaru stared at the smile that was displaying on the eyepatch boy's face, Rin's face appeared after. It was like Rin herself was smiling at him.

[Hello Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken,] the eyepatch boy greeted, [We meet again,]

Sesshoumaru looked at Subaru with the same blank expression and said nothing in return.

[Wha—why are you in a place like this?!] Jaken asked loudly.

[Well, Master Jaken, as you can see, I'm holding herbs in my hand…] Subaru returned as he showed Jaken his hand.

(Gather herbs again…?)

Sesshoumaru just look quietly at Subaru.

[I know that but why are you alone?! Isn't there any adult with you?! Like your fath—] Jaken abruptly realized what he was about to say then he lower his voice as he continued, [Erm… I mean your father,] as Jaken said that he sneaked a peek at Sesshoumaru nervously.

Sesshoumaru was still holding his mask as his heartbeat started to speed up. He was afraid to hear Subaru answer, but he also wanted to know. His chest was tight as he doesn't want to know and want to know at the same time.

Subaru seemed to be surprised by Jaken's question. The question he wanted to avoid the most. He tense up slightly. What an unexpected question.

[Um…] Subaru trailed off slightly, [M-my father… He… *growl* ah…] his stomach cried, interrupting.

[Really, you and your mother…] Jaken spoke and rolled his eyes annoyingly.

Sesshoumaru actually felt relief that Subaru's stomach interrupted him to go farther. He has had that heavy feeling in his chest since Jaken asked. It was like a pack of weight had lift from his chest.

[What do my mother has to do with this? Come on, Master Jaken, let's go and find something to eat!] Subaru suddenly grabbed Jaken's hand and pulled him quickly.

[Ah! Hey you idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Stop pulling me!]

[Lord Sesshoumaru, please look after the herbs for me!]

Subaru shouted back as he left the herbs with Sesshoumaru and hauled Jaken to the river. Since when did they become so familiar with each other? Sesshoumaru looked to the herbs that Subaru place it beside him.

[…]

Now that Sesshoumaru think about it, that time Subaru said his mother was sick. That mean Rin was sick! How long has it been, Rin sickness? Then the image of Subaru telling Sesshoumaru and Jaken about his mother had been sick for a very long time now flashed in his head.

That's right! Sesshoumaru remembered of what Subaru was saying at that time!

He went tensed by shock. At that time, he was so shocked to learn that Subaru was Rin's son that he had completely forgotten about Rin being sick. No wonder she looked so skinny when he saw her.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru heard a splash and jerked his head to look in front of him. Jaken was all wet while Subaru was laughing, pointing his finger at Jaken amusingly.

[You damn brat! How dare you kept doing this to me?!] Jaken implied in anger.

Seeing Subaru played with amusement make Sesshoumaru think of when Rin was still with him. Subaru reminded Sesshoumaru so much of his mother.

[Master Jaken, if you was paying attention and wasn't so slow maybe you wouldn't be in that kind of situation,]

Jaken gawked at Subaru in anger while whispering angrily to himself and Subaru just smile.

Sesshoumaru was just sitting there, looking at the child with amusement; it had been a long time since it was less noisy. No one has make Jaken seemed so mad and could escape as if nothing was wrong except Rin. However, upon seeing the smile on the eyepatch boy's face, he recalled when Rin would always smile for him. It didn't matter how many times he had witnesses that smile, it was always enchanting.

Just then, Subaru and Jaken came up to where he was.

[Lord Sesshoumaru! Would you like some?] Subaru asked as he showed Sesshoumaru the fishes they had caught.

[I do not eat human food,] replied Sesshoumaru.

[Oh, I see,] Subaru then turn to Jaken, [Master Jaken, can you start the fire?]

[Why me?!] he screeched.

[Because if you don't you won't get to eat,]

Jaken murmured some incoherent words but starting the fire anyway since he was also hungry. It was then that Sesshoumaru takes his chance to ask Subaru.

[Is this the herb for your mother?]

[Yep!] Subaru answered, eating his fish.

Sesshoumaru then ask the question that had been bothering him.

[Your mother is still sick?]

[I don't think so since she had been taking the medicine…*munch* *munch*,]

Sesshoumaru felt the heavy weight in his chest being lifted again.

[How long have Rin been sick?] asked Jaken from the other side of Subaru.

[A very long time now,] he answered, throwing the empty sticks away and grabbed another one, [But this is supposed to be a secret so please don't tell anyone, okay?] Subaru bite on his fish again.

How careless. If it was supposed to be a secret then why tell them, Sesshoumaru thought.

[Why a secret?] asked Jaken again.

[Because Mother keeps it for herself and I just happened to noticed that she was sick…]

[…] Sesshoumaru stared at Subaru.

[That's so like her,] Jaken replied to Subaru, eating the fish, [She was never good with lies,]

[Right?]

They both nodded in agreement while Sesshoumaru was staring at them.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Rin returned the Oiran and her lunch trace back to the kitchen. She sighed; no one was there. Maybe they went to have lunch. Just then as she turned, she covered her mouth and cough hardly as she went on her knees. Something was strong, pushing it way out of her lung, causing her to uncover her mouth and splashed red liquid down to the ground. Her eyes went wide; her heart was racing. It was more than usual.

Rin shakes softly after throwing up such an amount of blood. She felt her head was heavy and dizzy as she rose from the ground, supporting her hand on the table; she made her way back to the Oiran's room.

[What's wrong, Rin?]

The Oiran asked as she noticed Rin's pale expression.

[…Nothing…] Rin answered tiredly.

(That doesn't look like nothing…)

[Do you want to go home?]

[Eh?]

[You don't seem well. I mean... your face is pale,]

[!] Rin realized.

[You don't have to force yourself. I'll explain your case to the owner,]

[But…]

[It's fine. Go home and rest properly, okay?] she smiled.

[…What about you?]

[Don't worry about it. Right now sick person come first, right?]

[…But I…]

[It's okay,] the Oiran insisted, [It's okay!]

Rin sighed, [Okay and thank you,]

[Sure!] she responded with pleasure, [Oh, I'll ask someone to escort you home,] she stood up from where she sat.

[No,] Rin interrupted, [I can go home by myself…]

[You sure?]

[Yes. Thank you,]

Rin bowed and then left. The Oiran sighed.

[So stubborn…] she murmured.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking down the flat empty dirt road, Rin kept swiping the sweats on her forehead.

(Why is it so hot?)

Rin shaded her eyes as she gazed at the sky. It was so bright then she lowered her hand down and continued to walk a couple more step until she stopped and looked down on the side of the road. A pack of beautiful ordinary flowers bloom beautifully. Butterflies fly from flower to flower, making she recalled a flash of memory.

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru!]_

 _A young girl was chasing away butterflies from flowers happily as she called to her lord._

 _[Look, look, my lord! It's beautiful!]_

 _She giggled after that and picked up flowers and made them into a flowers ring and then brought it to her lord and placed it on his head then she scampered away._

A cool breeze suddenly blew, sending the flowers Rin was watching shakily as Rin raised her arm to shield her eyes. She squeezed them close from the strong wind. Lowered her hand back Rin sighed.

Why was her mind became so reckless? She had become weird after meeting Sesshoumaru as memory had been flowing back little by little when her eyes notice something.

(No… I don't want to…)

It was all Sesshoumaru's fault for drawing out the memories that she didn't want to pull out. Rin hated to recall sweet memories the most. It made her day blue.

Then Rin saw a tree by the road and head to the shade to cool down.

(I guess just a quick rest will help me regain my strength…)

Rin sighed as she sat under the tree. Feeling a little tired she closed her eyes and lean against the tree. A short moment passed and she snoozed away by the gentle breezes.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 _[Rin, wake up,]_

 _Rin groaned by the deep and gentle voice as she woke up from her dream._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru…?] she voiced out sleepily._

 _Sesshoumaru stared down at her as she was still dazing away._

 _[…Why are you sleeping in a place like this?]_

 _Rin yawned as she answered, [It's because I was waiting for you, my Lord. So while I was waiting for you, I fell asleep…]_

 _[…You could have waited at home…]_

 _[That's what Kaede-obaa-chan told me too, but it's been so long since you visit so I was very happy…]_

 _[…]_

 _Sesshoumaru stared down at her as she gave him a nice smile._

 _[My Lord, will you sit here with me?] Rin pat on the spot beside her with a smile._

 _Sesshoumaru peered down at her for a brief moment._

 _[No,]_

 _[Eh, Why?!] Rin was surprised as she asked._

 _[We're going back. You will catch a cold if we stay here any longer.]_

 _Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, knowing for sure that Rin will rush after him._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru!] she called, rushing after him, [Please wait for me!] she implied just as he expected._

 _Sesshoumaru's motion stopped and turned to her._

 _[Rin,]_

 _[Yes,] she answered as she halted._

 _Sesshoumaru trailed off, thinking about what he was going to say._

 _[…It's already the time…] he paused for a second, [For you to make your decision…] he finished as he gazed at her. A young, grown up woman dressing in a dark green yukata standing dumbfounded in front of him._

 _[…My Lord…] Rin felt the tears pushing out, [Did you mean that I…I…] her voice shakes as tears crowding in her eyes, […I can finally… finally… …]_

 _[—_ —… _]_

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Rin woke up, feeling her eyes soaked wet. She couldn't hear what she was saying after that.

It had already been six years since she left him. She had already made up her heart to no longer miss him. Who knows how many times the earth has turned. How many seasons had passed? She had already forgotten every single thing. Yet, why did she dream of him today? Why did she have to shed tears for the past that was no longer needed?

Her fingers gently brushed the tears away from her face.

She tried to hate him, all just to forget him, but she's only capable of loving him. He has tattooed onto her skin, and the more she try to erase him, the deeper he sink in.

She had already forgotten about everything, but her heart and her mind … When will she ever be able to have the heart to no longer miss him? To have the mind to no longer remember everything?

Rin rose from where she was sitting and stepping out of the shade, shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. She walked home with mixed feeling.

It was because his voice has yet to disappear from her dreamed, because his scent has not died from her heart…

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

To be continued…

Thank you for reading! :3

There will be a chapter that explain on how they broke apart so please wait for it :D I'm getting closer to that chapter now :3


	19. Sesshoumaru's Jealous

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 **STOP!**

This is serious matter! Here is a warning!

This chapter contains lemon so if u not an ecchi fan, please don't scroll down! But if you are, feel free to rock it! :3

I'm a doujinshi lover so this ecchi chapter will be a bit… you know….? lol :D

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

 _Chap.19_

 _The day when the Miss from the Southern Land arrived, Rin was in Sesshoumaru and her chamber as she changed her clothes. There'll be a feast for the guests' arrival on that night. She dressed on her favorite kimono and the maid did her hair with accessories. Rin noticed how many were on her head and told the maid to take some out. She didn't need that many because it will make her head heavy and it'll be hard to move and help out chores if needed._

 _As the maid was fixing her hair back down, Rin noticed the boxwood comb carved with cherry blossoms on her drawer and decided that she'll need only that to go with her hair. It was the first thing she had ever received from Sesshoumaru when he proposed to her._

 _The maid placed it on Rin's hair as she let some came down when she finished. Rin then step out of their chamber with a smile planting on her face. She walked down the hall and glancing to everywhere, but she didn't see Sesshoumaru. The halls and rooms were full of servants as they were busy preparing things for the upcoming welcome party._

 _Rin asked one of the guards who was standing by the door, outside._

 _[Um, do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru is?]_

 _[Sorry, my Lady, but I haven't seen him this afternoon.]_

 _[Oh, is that so. Thank you.] Rin thanks the guard with a smile and he blushed, smiling awkwardly back._

 _[No…]_

 _As he replied that to Rin he saw Sesshoumaru from afar._

 _[Oh, there my Lord is.]_

 _Rin looked to the direction of his gaze and saw Sesshoumaru and a woman. She's tall like Sesshoumaru and very pretty._

 _[That must be the Miss from the Southern Land…] the guard spoke to Rin while keeping them locked on, [Ah, so nice. She's so pretty…]_

 _He uttered jealously as he was in a daze, but then snapped back to Rin._

 _[Oh, my apologies, my Lady… I didn't mean to…]_

 _His face was grim as he realized that he said something wrong and apologized, but Rin cut him off._

 _[No, you said nothing wrong,] Rin exclaimed, [She really is pretty…]_

 _It's true; the woman with Sesshoumaru is very pretty. She gets the vibe of a fine and elegant woman. She seemed happy while trading conversation with Sesshoumaru. The people that were staring at them also think the same. She is the kind of woman that suit for Sesshoumaru._

 _As Rin was staring at them, she slapped her cheeks with her hands, causing surprised out of the guard._

 _(No, no, no, no, Rin… Don't think too much…)_

 _[Are you alright, my Lady…?]_

 _[Eh, yes,] Rin looked back at the guard, [Say, do you know what her name is?]_

 _The guard took a moment to think before replying back to her._

 _[I think her name is… Lunaria. That's what I heard…]_

 _[I see,] Rin looked back to Sesshoumaru and Lunaria, [Lunaria…] she mumbled._

 _[Yes,] the guard responded back as he stared at them, [And I heard she's a spider demon…]_

 _[A spider?] asked Rin curiously as she moved her gaze to him._

 _[Yes, that's what I heard,] he answered as he turned and looked at Rin, [But don't worry. Since she's Lord Sesshoumaru's fiancée, I don't think she'll cause harm to his mansion,] he spoke as he gazed back to them, [Ah, but don't take what I said to heart, okay?] he scratched his head shyly as he looked at her a bit sorry for what he said._

 _Rin looked at him and spoke with a smile._

 _[Yes, I know…] she stated, [And thank you.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesshoumaru showed his fiancée around the mansion as they came to stop at the koi pond. As they stood there for a brief moment while she was praising how big Sesshoumaru's mansion was, he sense Rin's presence by her scent and gazed over to where she was. Lunaria, his fiancée, also look._

 _They watched as Rin and the Guard talking to each other. Sesshoumaru saw the guard blushed in a shy way and Rin smiled sweetly to him._

 _Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them and he wished he could hear what they were talking about. Why would she smile like that?_

 _[Oh, isn't that your Lady, Sesshoumaru?]_

 _Lunaria said as she gave a sly grin while looking at Sesshoumaru._

 _Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he rolled his eye at her and then back to Rin again._

 _[You don't mind her flirting with the guards?]_

 _Lunaria asked with a cunning look as she stared at them and end to Sesshoumaru._

 _[…Rin is not that kind of person…]_

 _Sesshoumaru stated while keeping his eye at them._

 _[Oh, is that so…] she glanced back to them, [You must trust her a lot, don't you?] she peeked at Sesshoumaru and let out a tiny mischievous grin._

 _[…]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was late in that evening as Rin took half of her kimonos off of her as something spill on her while she helped with the preparation._

 _(I haven't seen Lord Sesshoumaru after that… He was so busy that he didn't have time to spend with me…)_

 _Just as Rin took off her last kimono, someone opened the door to their chamber and startled Rin._

 _[L-Lord Sesshoumaru?] Rin faltered as she spoke, holding onto the sash of her yukata._

 _Sesshoumaru stared at her as he walked to her._

 _[My Lord?]_

 _Rin asked again as he stopped in front of her and peering down at her._

 _[What did he do to you?]_

 _[What?] confused Rin, [He? What do you—! Kyaaaa!]_

 _Sesshoumaru interrupted her as he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the bed._

 _[What are you—!]_

 _Just as Rin uttered her reason, Sesshoumaru was on top of her._

 _[Answer me, Rin,] he frowned, [Why is his smell all over you?]_

 _He demanded and she froze. She was utterly confused about what had just happened. Who is her lord talking about?_

 _(What? His smell? What is Lord Sesshoumaru…)_

 _[L-Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin don't understand,] She stammered as she answered softly below him, [Who my Lord was referring to,] she extended one hand and touched his face, [I apologize, my Lord, but I'll never do something like that to you… because you see, Rin very, very love Lord Sesshoumaru.]_

 _She blushed as she declared._

 _Sesshoumaru flattered while his heart fluttering by her innocence confession._

 _Her expression was soft and her lips pursed slightly._

 _He knew Rin would never do something over imagination to him, but he still feel uneasy as the man's smell still coming from Rin._

 _[Then I'll remove any of his trace.] Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hand against her hand on his left cheek and removed it slowly._

 _[Wha—!?]_

 _Just as Rin uttered, Sesshoumaru claimed her lips with her eye wide open._

 _[Mmm!]_

 _She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut._

 _Sesshoumaru felt her hands trembled as his hands intertwined them between her head. Kiss, it was a sign of her weakness to him. He was happy as he pushed his tongue into her mouth._

 _[Mmh!?]_

 _Rin flinched as she felt the touch of his tongue._

 _[No, Lord Sesshou—] Rin turned away, snapping the kissed as she voice out, [Mnh!] but Sesshoumaru found her lips and took them again as he won't let a second go to waste._

 _Sesshoumaru darted his tongue back in, tasting her honey saliva._

 _[Mmn~ No~] Rin gasped, [Nnh~ Hnn~]_

 _Sesshoumaru's tongue coiling around her own, not wanting to parted as he locked the passionate in._

 _Hearing her muffled moans make him hard. The kiss was sweet and felt good, make him unable to bear, his left hand pulled her sash loose as he licked down her throat._

 _[Don't, Lord Sesshoumaru!] Rin yelped as her right hand rose to stop Sesshoumaru to go any further._

 _[Why?] he asked as he kissed her right eye gently._

 _Rin closed her right eye slightly as he kissed it._

 _[That's… because hnn~ we can't…]_

 _[Why?]_

 _He asked again as his hot breathe tickling her as he whispered softly in her right ear. His right hand tracing down her body line, calmly, while feeling the smooth silk of her yukata._

 _[Nnm~]_

 _Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek._

 _[There are important guests outside… Beside—! ! S-stop it!] she felt his hand slipped between her thighs, [Lord Sesshoumaru…!]_

 _[I'll not tolerate any men scent on you, Rin…] he stated as he licking up her throat._

 _[Someone might come…! Mmph…!] he captured her lips, forcefully, devouring her._

 _Sesshoumaru's left hand touched her cheek as he parted from the kiss,_

 _[Haa~] she breathe._

 _[Nnm…] she groaned and trembled as he licked the beads that were forming from the corner of her eye._

 _[No one will come without my permission,] he assured her._

 _[No…] Rin mumbled as he licked the other side of her eye._

 _[I will not feel good if I'm not erasing his scent from you,] he murmured back, [Remember, I will destroy anything that gets in my way.]_

 _Rin's face flushed by what Sesshoumaru said._

 _(Lord Sesshoumaru… What's gotten into you?)_

 _Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to her level. His left hand holding her shoulder whiles the other holding her head._

 _Rin sighed deeply with her face flushing red._

 _(She's bright red.)_

 _Sesshoumaru lips pursed with a smile._

 _(How cute.)_

 _Sesshoumaru felt excited as he eyed her. Her expression after they kissed was irresistible. She was as lovely as a rose, lying beneath him, giving in to him. What type of man would refuse such a gracious offering?_

 _(Ah, I won't be able to stop now…)_

 _Sesshoumaru ran his hand down the length of her body and made its way back to her neck._

 _[Be still Rin. I don't want my claws to hurt you.]_

 _He spoke as he kissed down the column of her neck._

 _[Nh…]_

 _Rin moaned, obediently obey his order._

 _[Yep, that's it,] he implied as he peered down at the weak, breathless girl._

 _[Turn the other way for me, Rin,]_

 _Sesshoumaru loosening his sash while Rin face the other way for him._

 _[Good girl.] He lean down and kissed her right shoulder as he pulled down her yukata from her shoulder._

 _[Ah…] Sesshoumaru's hands found her small peach buns and he squeezed them as her nipples hardness._

 _[No…]_

 _The nice feeling and softness of her peach buns send chill down his body. His tongue traced a burning path and licked up her back and pinched her nipple, she whimpered._

 _[Mnn… Ah… No…]_

 _He went up to her ear and licked it. His lips played with her sensitive earlobe and she moaned once again. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she let herself feel the sweet sensations he was offering her. He kissed down her sensitive neck as he slid up her yukata from her legs. She trembled, feeling the touch of his caress up her thigh._

 _His left hand slipped under, passed her stomach and found her sex._

 _(She's drench…)_

 _[Mmh…]_

 _He pressed his hand gently against her squishy already wet core and she moaned accordingly to his touch as he rubbed it._

 _[You're wet for me,] he said and smiled at the discovery, [Look, your whole body is blushing,] he breathed, [I'll never get enough of such a beautiful sight.]_

 _[No—Mngh~] He slid one finger into her mouth._

 _It was breathtaking to see how much she reacted to his touch._

 _Sesshoumaru continued to knead against her juicy place, stroking her most sensitive parts of her body, his caress was gentle._

 _[Ah!] her voice trembled as she yipped, [Hngh~ Mnn~] drools were leaking out of her mouth and sticking wetly to his finger as the feeling of pleasure touched her abdomen._

 _Tears forming passed her lashes as her eyes squeezed closed, feeling the pleasure._

 _Her love juices were dripping down. The pleasures were too much. Sesshoumaru groaned. He was about to explode as he stimulated her. He wanted to feel her inside._

 _Sesshoumaru turned the breathless girl over, facing him._

 _[Haa~ ...Haa~ ...Haa~] Rin breathe heavily, showing white steams around her mouth._

 _[Aa…Ahh…] weak whimpered cried as Sesshoumaru licked up her throat to her chin, [Lord Sesshoumaru…] Rin voiced out weakly, showing her tongue in her mouth as saliva trailing down._

 _[Rin,] he uttered huskily as he claimed her drooling lips._

 _It tasted sweeter than before. He shoved his tongue in. The sensation was overwhelming. He snarled._

 _[Mm… Ha… Nn… Mmm… Mmm~]_

 _Sesshoumaru kissed her from various angles in a hungered frenzy. His right hand cupped her breast and fondle lightly._

 _[I want all of you,] he whispered._

 _Their saliva was sticking to his tongue as he drew apart from the heat kiss and she panted hardly._

 _He leaned back to her right breast and sucked, his mouth covered one small knob that stood erect. Her body shook and she arched into his mouth. She could feel his tongue rolling over her hard nipple. His left hand squeezing and fondling her other breast._

 _[Ahh~ Haa~] she twitched, [No…] she gripped the yukata from his left arm and her other gripping his right shoulder._

 _Sesshoumaru licked the left nipple and suck it hardly. He crunched it enough to send pleasure all over her and slurped on the drools on her breast._

 _[Hyaa…] Rin twitched slightly and her shoulders rose up at the sensation._

 _[Mmm… Mmha! !]_

 _A shock sent through her. Rin arched up, bare skin rubbing against Sesshoumaru's chest, and set his entire body on fire. Rin hold her voice up as her hands covering her mouth and tears forming big bead from the corner of her shut eyes. The savory smell arising from her love juices as they came out more was intolerable. He groaned, needing her fast._

 _Sesshoumaru then trails his wet tongue down to her dedicate region as he pushed her shaking thighs up._

 _[Rin…]_

 _He rose up and peered down at her, positioning himself between her._

 _[Haa. Haa. Haa. Haa,] Rin's breathing was labored._

 _The back of her right hand was on her mouth and her face was a mess as she twitched and trembled. Tears were trailing down the corner of her eyes slightly. Her beautiful small pumped breasts were showing as she lied naked. She seen Sesshoumaru image blurry from her vision. His broad muscular chest was exposing._

 _[Don't hold back your voice.]_

 _Sesshoumaru told her as he holds onto his about to explode hard shaft and pressed it against her mushy, slippery region._

 _[Let it out like you always do.]_

 _Sesshoumaru rubbed his hard and hot flesh against her entrance, making the feelings unendurable. Electric sent through his body from where he rubbed it. It felt amazingly good._

 _[! !] Rin gasped as she felt his hot, steely erection manhood rubbing against her sensitive part, [No. Wait…] she lifted her head up slightly as she cried out to stop him._

 _Sesshoumaru plunged it in without hesitation._

 _[See…? It's in, Rin…] he indicated as he felt her heat inside, telling him that he was all the way inside her._

 _[NOOO!] she jerked back her head, [AAAAHH!] she cried out weakly, feeling the strong pleasure all the way to the depth of her, her hands clenching tightly._

 _[…] Sesshoumaru was breathing hard, feeling how tight her inside was and how much her walls were squeezing him._

 _[Nnn… Nha…!]_

 _The bed was creaking as Sesshoumaru thrusts inside her, cuddling her in his strong arms._

 _The only other sounds that were heard inside the bedchamber were breathing of two bodies mingled together in their lover's embrace._

 _[Ahh, haa… Lord… Se...sshou...ahh...maru…] Rin moaned out, calling his name weak. Her sighing was heavy and hard._

 _[Rin…]_

 _He leaned in between her eyes and whispered softly as he himself also holding his heavy breathed._

 _[Nnn~] she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut by his soft whisper._

 _Sesshoumaru kept repeating her name as he thrusts roughly into her; kissing and licking up the column of her throat._

 _[Nnn… Ahna…] she yipped shakily, her left hand seizing Sesshoumaru's right arm shoulder, [Noo…] her head rolled backward as Sesshoumaru's left hand holding on top of her head and his right hand on her half naked shoulder as he sucked up and down her throat._

 _Sesshoumaru went in and out as he lifted her hips up. Rin's arms snake around his neck as she whimpered at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure._

 _Sesshoumaru sticks out his tongue and kissed her while continuing at thrusting. Their tongues showed in the gap of their mouths._

 _[Mmn! Mmm~]_

 _Sesshoumaru then suck on her mouth, savoring their blend sweet, honey saliva. A second passed and he drew apart. The both of them were breathless and lust in ecstasy, feeling the heat between them. Her inside was burning, he feel like he was going to melt. She felt his hot flesh hitting and rubbing at her deepest part._

 _[Ahna! Aahh~]_

 _Sesshoumaru holds onto her delicate body lustily. He was about to climax and he could feel that she's not too far off too. He held on to her hip and thrust faster than before. She gasped again as his speed increased. Rin holds onto his strong arms, shakily, at the speed he retreating and entering._

 _[AAaah~ ~ - - ! !]_

 _She twitched as she released and feel his hot stuff shooting all the way into her womb._

 _Sesshoumaru hold his rough breath as he looked down at her. She was twitching where they connected and sighing heavily. His left hand then scooped her cheek as he brought his face close to her. She was breathing very hard as her mouth opened, taking air in._

 _[Rin…] he purred her name sweetly as he kissed her left cheek and then moved to her mouth._

 _[Mm~] she muffled as he takes her lips._

 _For a brief moment he parted and murmured her name again as he slumped on top of her, still connecting their bodies. Then slowly, he took it out and cuddled her close as they were still on the middle of catching their breath._

 _He caressed her back and kissed her temple._

 _[Rin…] he whispered and looked at the naked girl in his arms._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru…]_

 _She was so tired after the event as her eyes peeking at him through her long lashes and he knew the reason. He smirked._

 _(Did I go too hard on you…?)_

 _He pecked her temple again as he scooped up her cheek._

 _Silence filled as they cuddle each other, only music were heard from outside. Sesshoumaru listened to her fast beating heartbeats. Moments passed as he noticed the sound of her heartbeats became normal, he glanced down at her._

 _She fell asleep._

 _[…] he stared at her face silently._

 _She was sleeping and completely defenseless in such a posture._

 _[Guess you must be warm out…] he softly spoke as a clawed hand carefully ran the length of her temple to the underside of her perfectly sculpted jaw. His molten gold orbs were locked on her crème colored face that looked so peaceful as she slept. He pressed his lips to her temple, giving her a soft kiss so not as to wake her._

 _[Good night, Rin.] He whispered._

 _He pulled the blanket over her then step down off the bed and get dress. After he's done, he stepped out of their chamber and went back to the party._

 _It was always nice and refreshing after making love with her. Sesshoumaru walked down the hall with a small pleasant smile curled up his lips. Nothing beat what they had just done. Only Rin would satisfy him for his lust and for his hunger._

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

To be continued…

Thank you for reading! :3

I would like to know what u think of this chapter? :D so please R&R! :3


	20. Sesshoumaru's Jealous 2

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

 ** _Chap.20_**

 _Rin woke up from the bright sunlight coming through the balcony window. She groaned sleepily._

 _[Morning?] she rubbed her eyes as she sat up._

 _(Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?)_

 _She scanned around the bed. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She then realized she was naked. She blushed, remembering yesterday event. She automatically pull the blanket back to her chest._

 _(Kyaa! I can't believe we did that when there still guests waiting for him!)_

 _She hid her face shyly in her hands._

 _(How embarrassing!)_

 _Then she noticed his haori was on the bed, near her. She brought his haori to her and smelled it._

 _(It smelled like Lord Sesshoumaru…)_

 _Her eyes were closed as she smelled the scent of her lord. The room was quiet as silence filled for a second._

 _(Who was Lord Sesshoumaru talking about yesterday…?)_

 _Rin still haven't figure out whom and it's still bother her. Somehow, yesterday Sesshoumaru looked angry, but she didn't do anything wrong. She was very confused._

 _Rin giggled as she pushed the thought aside and slip Sesshoumaru's haori on her._

 _(I wonder how it would look…)_

 _(Ah, it's big…)_

 _Rin raised her hands up and half of the sleeves still empty as it loose down. She slipped down the bed and walked to the balcony with his big haori on her._

 _(Of course the party is over,) she stared out of the window, the yard was empty, (How shameful of me. I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru mad at me because he was being talk bad because of me…)_

 _She sighed as she turned back and went to her wardrobe._

 _(Why didn't he wake me up…)_

 _Rin feel ashamed even when she state that she will not embarrassed Sesshoumaru. He must be angry at her for sleeping that early and not do her task. She was supposed to be present that night to the guests, but she was missing, sleeping lazily in bed._

 _She searched in her wardrobe and found an orange kimono. She takes Sesshoumaru's haori off and put that on._

 _There was a voice coming from the door as Rin changed._

 _[My Lady? I'm coming in…]_

 _Rin saw the maid step in as she opened the door._

 _[Oh, so you're already awake. I'm sorry to come in when you were changing…] the maid bowed as she spoke._

 _[No,] Rin replied, [I think I'm over slept… why didn't you come and wake me up?]_

 _[My apologies, my Lady,] she responded as she walked to Rin and helped her with the obi, [But Lord Sesshoumaru said to let you sleep longer.]_

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru?]_

 _Rin went still as she asked._

 _[Yes,] she answered as she finished with the obi and starting with the obijime._

 _[I see. So how was the party?]_

 _[It went very well,]_

 _[…That's good…]_

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru was going to introduce you to the guests, but you weren't there. He said he will introduce you to them later because you were not feeling well,]_

 _[Ah, as I thought he was angry…] Rin mumbled a little disappointing._

 _[No, I don't think so,] The maid responded as she skillfully done with the obijime, [Since Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a very good mood last night,] the maid stated as she looked at Rin, honestly._

 _[…He was… in a good mood?]_

 _[Yes, it was to the point that flowers were almost on the background…] The maid chuckled, recalling last night._

 _Rin pondered yesterday Sesshoumaru was a bit angry at her because of some man scent was on her, although she had no idea who._

 _[I see…] Rin exclaimed with a sigh of relief, [Do you know where he is right now?]_

 _[Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru has a meeting so he just left a while ago,]_

 _[Oh,] Rin uttered disappointingly, casting her gaze down._

 _[Thank you,] Rin glanced at the maid as she thanks her with a smile._

 _[You're welcome,] the maid returned the gesture._

 _Rin then walked to the door._

 _[Um… What about Miss Lunaria?] she looked at the maid, [Did Lord Sesshoumaru instructs someone to show her around?]_

 _[No, she request to explore the mansion alone for the time being,]_

 _[Alone?]_

 _The maid nodded, [The Lord gave her permission,]_

 _[I see,] Rin said as she open the door, [Ah,]_

 _[Oh,]_

 _They met. Face to face, Lunaria and Rin._

 _Lunaria stood in front of Rin, surprised just as much as Rin._

 _[Um…] Rin uttered slightly._

 _Seeing her up close she was prettier. Rin was loss for words. She had such beautiful pink eyes and her lips were so red. Her long black hair looked smooth._

 _[You must be Rin, am I correct?] she asked with a smile._

 _[Oh, yes, I am…] Rin perceived._

 _Lunaria giggled at Rin's reactions._

 _[?]_

 _Rin was confused and so Lunaria spoke._

 _[Say, why don't we walk outside? You have nothing to do right?]_

 _[No, I don't, but…]_

 _[Great!] She beamed at Rin, grasping her hands._

 _[U-um…huh?] Rin looked down at their hands, bewildered._

 _Lunaria was persistent, Rin didn't have time to react and so she was dragging along by the hands. Rin's maid follow them closely behind._

 _Rin didn't know Lunaria was that type of ongoing character. Rin stared at Lunaria's back as she trailed behind while holding hands. But maybe she must be lonely coming to such a far away place without knowing anyone. And besides, Rin know nothing about her; it's a perfect time to get to know her._

 _When they were outside, Lunaria realized the maid._

 _[Sorry, Rin, but I want just the two of us.]_

 _[Huh?] Rin followed her gaze, [Oh,] Rin saw her maid, [Kaya, you can go back and see if they have anything for you to do,]_

 _Rin spoke to the maid and she answered._

 _[I'm sorry, my Lady. It was Lord Sesshoumaru's order for me to be with you at all time,] she bowed down her head as she explained._

 _[What? Ordered from Lord Sesshoumaru?] Rin asked in wonder._

 _[Oh my,] Lunaria uttered lightly under her breath._

 _[Yes,] the maid replied as she lifted up her head._

 _[But why?]_

 _[That, I'm not sure…]_

 _[My, my, my,] Lunaria broke in, [Seem like he's overprotective, isn't he?]_

 _[Um, what do you mean?] Rin asked._

 _She giggled before she replied._

 _[Sesshoumaru was such a jealous wart,]_

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru is jealous?]_

 _[Yep,] she winked._

 _[Why?]_

 _[Because you seem to get along so well with everyone and he's jealous, especially the guards. What else?]_

 _Lunaria index finger was on her mouth as she crossed her arms._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru is jealous because of Rin?] Rin questioned again in a daze._

 _She had never heard anything like that. Sesshoumaru was jealous because of her? That wasn't right. Sesshoumaru would never feel jealous toward her…_

 _[Who else if it isn't you?] Lunaria stated, looking down at the dumbfounded girl, amusingly._

 _As Rin was in a dazed, her head crowded back to yesterday. Sesshoumaru's frowned expression flash in her head._

 _Rin perceived suddenly. Could it be that he really was jealous? No, that was wrong. Sesshoumaru was talking about something… about smell. Rin had never been close to any men except the guard that was helping her…_

 _Rin realized. Of course the guard! If she smelled like someone else then it must be the guard! Yesterday party preparation, the guard offered her helps a lot. So she must carry some of his scent on her and that's why Sesshoumaru was frowning at her._

 _So then does that mean he didn't like it when she was close to another man? And he was jealous because of the guard's scent on her…_

 _A blush lightly appeared on her cheeks. So Sesshoumaru was jealous. She was happy to know._

 _[My, I assume you must know why then?] Lunaria asked as her lips curved with a sly grin._

 _[Yes…] Rin answered shyly, casting her gaze downward._

 _She stared at Rin's expression. Rin's face was red with embarrassment, it was irresistible, an expression that no men can resist after seeing._

 _It makes her heart skipped a beat just by seeing it._

 _[Such a tempting expression, I can pretty much guessed Sesshoumaru must lost to it.]_

 _[Eh?] Rin glanced at her through her lashes; she didn't understand what Lunaria was implying._

 _[He is cold hearted just like the rumors said. He spoke without a care for others. He didn't care if it will hurt them.]_

 _[Um… Who are you talking about?]_

 _Rin asked dumbstruck, didn't understand why the sudden out blurt._

 _[Sesshoumaru,] Lunaria responded, goggling at Rin._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru?]_

 _[Yes, Sesshoumaru. He rejected me out cold yesterday when we were exploring the mansion.]_

 _[Eh?]_

 _Rin was a bit surprised by that._

 _[He said, [I don't need a mate as I already have Rin. She's the only mate I'd take,] like that to me coldly,] Lunaria stated as she explained, [I was totally shocked. He didn't even want my reply and that is it. He cancelled our engagement,] she frowned sadly as she spoke, [Can you believe that such a thing is happening when you didn't even have time to introduce yourself and it's all ended there?] She finished as she looked down at Rin, [That was cruel wasn't it? I didn't even got a say...]_

 _[Ah, um, I…] Rin didn't know what to do as she tried to find the words as her hands were pressing against each other as she casted her eyes lower and rolled side to side._

 _Lunaria chuckled, [You don't have to be that worry. He only said what he meant, right?]_

 _[Um… Yes,] Rin answered, peeking at Lunaria a bit red on the face._

 _An awkward silence filled between them for a moment then Lunaria broke it by speaking first as she studied Rin._

 _[Say, why don't we share?]_

 _[Huh?] Rin didn't understand the question as she jerked her head up._

 _[You know, Sesshoumaru was also my type and I think I'm in love with him for the first time we met. So we can share him can't we?] Lunaria implied as her voice grew soft and cheeky._

 _[What? Share… Lord Sesshoumaru?]_

 _[Yes, share Sesshoumaru between us,] she smiled craftily, [You can have him for today and I'll have him for the next day is what it means. What do you think?] she cocked her head slightly to the side with a cunning smile, [Pretty good deal, isn't it?]_

 _Rin was dumbfounded. Just what was Lunaria saying? She was also in love with Sesshoumaru and she wanted them to share Sesshoumaru? Can such a thing be done? But what about Sesshoumaru, does he want it? But Lunaria really is pretty, perhaps Sesshoumaru won't mind?_

 _Lunaria watch as a confused expression crossed Rin's face then a tiny smirk curl her lips._

 _Rin was muddling over what Lunaria just stated. She didn't want that. Sesshoumaru isn't a thing. Even if Sesshoumaru want it, she need to hear directly from him._

 _[Um…] Rin finally voice out, but was still puzzle, [I… I…]_

 _Lunaria finally chuckled, causing surprise out of Rin._

 _[Eh?]_

 _[I was only joking just now. Did you take me seriously?] she laughed again._

 _[A joke?]_

 _[Yes, just a joke. You don't need to feel that worry.]_

 _(I see, so it was a joke…)_

 _Rin sighed in relief, calming her heartbeat._

 _Lunaria stared down at Rin._

 _[But don't get me wrong. After all, I like him, I won't give up on Sesshoumaru either,] Lunaria smiled slyly as she turned and walked away, [From now on, we are rival. Let's see who will win this challenge,] she giggled cunningly as she glanced past her shoulder to Rin, [And let's get along as well.] her voice was cheeky and soft as she claimed with a smug._

 _Rin peered through her lashes at Lunaria. Rin was utterly baffled by her declaration. Rin didn't know what to say. She just watched as Lunaria disappeared from the corner and sighed. What is with all of that? She hadn't given up on Sesshoumaru even after Sesshoumaru rejected her. Somehow, Rin feel very uneasy about Lunaria. There's no way that Sesshoumaru wouldn't fall for her. She's beautiful, both in mind and body after all. What will Sesshoumaru do? Will he choose a human or a demon to spend the rest of his life with?_

 _Rin feel her chest tightening at the sight of Sesshoumaru chooses Lunaria._

 _Rin shook her head to clear the image. If that's what is going on then Rin accepted the challenge._

 _(Rival, huh…)_

 _(I won't lose to you either,)_

 _Rin declared._

 _[...My Lady,] the maid spoke, [Please don't let what Miss Lunaria said bother you…]_

 _Rin looked at the maid, [Kaya…] she said._

 _[It's not good for you and the baby,] she exclaimed, [We all sure Lord Sesshoumaru will choose you. So please don't think too much…]_

 _[Thank you, Kaya,] a smiled displayed on Rin's face as she thanks her._

 _(Right, I shouldn't let Lunaria's words get the better of me.)_

 _Rin touched her stomach affectionately._

 _[I won't lose even if I'm not pretty like her,]_

 _[What are you talking about? You are really beautiful my lady.] the maid claimed with seriousness._

 _Rin went still for a moment as she looked at the Maid and then chuckled._

 _[You flatter me, thanks,]_

 _[It's true!] she insisted, [I am serious! You're very beautiful!]_

 _Rin nodded as she tittered, [Thank you. I'm happy to hear that from you, Kaya. Why don't we go back too?]_

 _[Ah, yes! Forgive me for shouting at you,] she bowed._

 _[It's okay,] Rin smiled, [So let's go shall we?]_

 _[Yes.]_

 _They then began to head back inside._

 _[Um… My lady…]_

 _At Kaya's words, Rin looked at her._

 _[If I may ask, has Lord Sesshoumaru known yet? About the baby I meant,]_

 _[Hmm… Unfortunately no,] Rin replied as they walked inside, [I've been meaning to tell him, but whenever I try, he would always disappear,] Rin sighed and looked at the maid, [But don't worry,] she smiled, [He'll know soon. I can't wait to see the surprise on his face.] she giggled._

 _[Yes!] the maid chirped excitedly, [I can't wait too. Lord Sesshoumaru must be so shock that he couldn't even utter a word!]_

 _They both laugh and giggle excitedly._

 _Rin then saw Jaken from the distance. It was like Jaken was scowling the guards._

 _[Master Jaken!] Rin called and Jaken shifted to her as he heard, [Welcome back!]_

 _[Oh, Rin!] he spoke as he headed to her._

 _[Is Lord Sesshoumaru also back?] Rin looked exciting as she asked the green toad._

 _[No, he is still at the meeting,] the green toad replied, [He forgot one of the scrolls so I came back and retrieves it.]_

 _[Oh, so Lord Sesshoumaru is still at the meeting…] Rin repeated a bit disappointing, [When will he come back?]_

 _[Probably very late. Oh, right,] he remembered, [Lord Sesshoumaru said that he have something to talk to you so wait for him,]_

 _[Eh…?] Rin was surprised, but feel happy at the same time, [Okay!] she chirped happily, [Thank you, Master Jaken!] she stooped down and hugged Jaken._

 _[H-hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me you silly girl!] Jaken panicked and yelled._

 _[Okay,] Rin answered as she released him with a smiled._

 _Jaken sighed, fixing his kimono, [You stupid girl, don't do anything stupid while Lord Sesshoumaru and I are gone, got it? Even if you want to do something you must wait for Mi'Lord return, is that clear?]_

 _Rin looked down at Jaken frowning expression and she giggled._

 _[Yes, I will!]_

 _She returned with a big smile._

 _Jaken went back to the meeting with the missing scroll. Rin was very happy that she will get to see Sesshoumaru._

 _She took a bath and lied on their bed while waiting for her lord to return. She was happy without knowing anything that their little happiness will soon come to an end. She didn't know that one mistake would change her life forever. She never knew._

 _An evil shadow was laughing joyfully in the dark without Rin noticing it presences. The misery that no one has ever thought is drawing near, very near. And yet no one had notice a thing... not even Sesshoumaru himself..._

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

* * *

To be continued…

Thank you for getting this far with me! ! I'm so happy!

Remember to R&R! :D I want to reach a certain review until I update the next chapter! I'm waiting!

:3 Please grant that wish for me :3 I'm appreciated! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**~donotown~inuyasha~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I was so busy with my life that I have no time to write at all. :3

It takes a while, but please enjoy this chapter :D I hope you like it! XD

 **Cautions for this story, don't get confused:**

 **[ ]** = talking

 **( )** = thinking

 _Italic text_ = flashback/dream

*Sometimes I use _Italic text_ for whisper :3

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.21

Sesshoumaru sat, staring at the herb in his hand. Subaru and Jaken were playing from a distance from where he sat. They were playing in the water like usual, splashing water back and forth, enjoying except Jaken.

[Oh,] Subaru uttered, [It's already this late,] he jerked his head up and scanned around.

[Of course it is this late already!] Jaken returned very angry with his clothes all wet from the splashes that Subaru caused, [Ah, hey! Don't just ignore me!] he realized Subaru was getting out of the river and yelled.

Sesshoumaru raised his head slightly as he looked at them. They were running back to where he was.

[Ahhh-ah,] Subaru stretched as he stopped, [That was very fun, Master Jaken,]

[It was not! ] Jaken retorted, [Stop dragging me into this stupid crap!]

Subaru stared down at Jaken as he caught his breath, [Even though you call this stupid crap, you never win against me,]

[W-what did you say?!] Jaken glared at Subaru, [I just don't want to win because you're just a kid!]

[Aaa, is that so,] Subaru returned with emotionless, [Then next time you will win, right?] Subaru smile purely, but somehow it was uncomfortable.

Jaken holds his breath as he stepped back. He felt chill from Subaru's smile.

Sesshoumaru watched amusingly. It gets a smile to appear on his lips. The eyepatch's boy was full of surprise. Sesshoumaru loved the expression on Jaken's face. It was like another Sesshoumaru was frightening Jaken. Just who did Subaru gets his confident from? Sesshoumaru wondered.

[O-of course!] Jaken stammered as he answered to Subaru question, [I'll show you…]

[Humph!] Subaru averted his eyes away from Jaken.

[Thank you very much, Lord Sesshoumaru,] Subaru thanks Sesshoumaru as he pursed his lips into a smile.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sight of the eyepatch's boy. Why did he thank him? He didn't do anything in particularly why thank him?

[For looking after my herbs,]

(Oh so that's what he means…)

[I need to go home now to get the medicine ready,] he spoke as he picked the herbs on the ground, [I'll see you next time, my Lord,]

Subaru gave Sesshoumaru another smile before he turn aside to Jaken.

[And you too, Master Jaken,]

[Yeah whatever,]

Subaru walked a couple steps and turn around to them again and bowed.

[Then I'm leaving,] with that being say Subaru raised his head, [It's nice meeting you again.]

Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched as Subaru left, running away quickly.

* * *

 _*/*/theunfadingflower/*/*_

The encounter with Sesshoumaru and Jaken had made Subaru's day much better. Subaru didn't expect to meet them that soon but all the while he was happy that has happened. He still wants to be with them but thinking about this mother and worrying about her made he changed his mind.

He didn't know why but he feels like there's a connection between him and Sesshoumaru. It was very strange.

When reaching the hut, Subaru saw their door open a little.

(Mother's home this early?)

Opening the door slightly to search for any sight of his mother presence inside; he found that she was nowhere to be found.

(Where is she…?)

He thought as he looked around more. Finding none as he stepped in when his eye caught Rin's pouch laying on the floor.

(She's home.)

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

Rin felt peaceful in her sleep. She felt bliss and happiness engulf her. Her soul was covered by the sunshine that was warming her heart.

She enjoyed this feeling. She never wanted to wake up.. she never wanted anything more than peace...

 _Rin was in a precious meadow with thousands of flowers painted along the grass. Rin smiled in ecstatic joy. The sun was shining with pure joy, the sky was a crystal blue and the clouds were snow white._

 _Rin was looking at the pond, which was nearby, sparkled as the sun cast its reflection upon the gentle waves. The water seemed like it was pure enough to drink._

 _Then... she heard footsteps walking within the tall strands of emerald grass, on their way toward her. Rin's eyes closed, the smile on her face did not disappear. She knew who it was._

 _He watched as her hair flow freely in the wind, her strands of raven hair past her shoulders and down to her lower back._

 _She then felt his embrace which was more than welcome. She could feel his warmth radiating from his clothing and from his skin to her own. He was providing her with his protection; his arms threw themselves passionately around her stomach, holding her tightly to him. He breathed in her scent as he lowered his nose to her neck. He was being loving and completely gentle with her._

 _Rin felt relaxed in his presence. She swore to herself that she was not going to let herself fall. She would always have her Lord to save her. She would always have Sesshoumaru to protect her and love her._

 _[Rin...] His voice deep and husk as he said her name into her ear._

 _Rin felt her heart beat increase in speed. She felt as though she was floating within the sky and she was only hearing his voice._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru,] Rin whispered hands cupping over his, her feelings of happiness rising to an all-time high as she felt his lips kiss her neck._

 _[Rin,] He moaned in delight, enjoying the taste of her, [I have something to tell you…]_

 _[What is it, my lord?]_

 _However, all good things must come to an end..._

 _[Please, my lord…] As energy has completely drained, Rin drops down onto her knees and bursts into tears, […Believe me please!]_

 _The space surrounded them then fragmented and he starting to walk away. Swiftly, she ran to reached out her hands and tried to hold him tight into her chest, but it was impossible. His hand snapped her hands off as he glared revoltingly down at her trembled, shocking state and walked away. He keeps on slipping, further and further away from her embrace. Just like sand trickling through her fingertips…_

 _And yet, he did not once turn back to her. His figure kept on disappearing as he walked away, leaving her there as she watched he left and let the door slide back._

 _[Lord Sesshoumaru… why… why don't you believe me...] Squatting down, she cried her heart out, [I didn't do it… why don't you listen to what I say…]_

 _He was gone. Rin's tears of sorrow and loneliness flowed down her cheeks. Was she truly betrayed? She thought that he was beside her… but it turned out that when she heard him… he was not really there. It was all her imagination._

 _He would not come back to her no matter how many times she called to him._

.

.

.

.

.

Rin find herself came out of her dream with the sounds of bird chirping around her. The temporary feeling of peace and delight disappeared as Rin's eyelids opened; desperate to escape the cruel nightmare.

Why did she have to dream of him that many times? Is it because of their meeting? She hoped that she would not dream of the past but it seems like she cannot escape it no matter how much she tried to forget.

She still remembered the priest, Ungai, words when she was captured and her Lord coming to saved her.

 _[Humans and demons live in different worlds.]_

She never gave a care to what others say. She was so young, so naïve. Always thinking about as long as she had her Lord with her, he would always come for her and protect her. He was her savior, her hero. How wrong she was. The priest was right all along.

It was just like everybody says. A demon and a human are not meant to be together, for forever ended too soon.

She could not help but let her tears of laceration ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes; just for a moment, she will let it all out as she feel the tears trailed down her face.

* * *

 ***/*/theunfadingflower\\*\\***

* * *

Walking up the hill, Subaru could smell the flowers and Rin's scent. Subaru stopped as he reached the top, scanning around the flowers, but no one was there. He headed to where Rin's smell was coming from and saw that she was lying on the flowers and was sleeping.

Subaru eyed Rin for a moment. How careless his mother was to sleep peacefully in such a place. Then his expression softening and tried to wake her up. Subaru called his mother for a couple of times until she woke up, opening her eyes tiredly.

 _[sshou… maru…?]_ Rin said sleepily as her heart jumped one beat.

In Rin's blurry eyes, Subaru looked like Sesshoumaru. She had to squeeze her eyes a couple of times until Subaru's image became clearer.

[Subaru?]

(... ...Did Mother just say something...?)

[Mother, you're home earlier than usual? Are you alright?] Subaru asked as he kneels beside her.

Rin smiled before she answered him, [Yes, and no, I'm fine,]

[Is that so,]

[Yes,]

Rin stared at Subaru and then open her mouth.

[Did something happen?]

[Huh?]

[You seem happy,]

[Umm… yeah,] Subaru replied and casted his eye downward; his face a bit red.

[I see. Come here Subaru,] Rin pulled Subaru's arm and make him lay in her arm.

[Mother, are you going to sleep again…?] Subaru implied as Rin leaned her head on top of his.

[Just a little nap…]

Subaru snuggled in Rin's arms, taking her scent in his nose.

[Mother, you smell very nice,] Subaru murmured, [I really like your smell,]

Rin tittered, [Thank you,]

[It's true. I really like it.] Subaru repeated.

[Yes, I know, and I like your too, Subaru,] Rin returned quietly and soft with a whispered.

[Un!] Subaru nodded and uttered in delight.

Rin shot her eyes closed then she remembered a long time ago what Kagome said.

 _[Rin, for once you mustn't just think on what you feel.]_

 _[What?] Rin spoke almost shocked at Kagome's words as she sat away from her._

 _[You have a son, a beautiful boy who has never known love from a male figure, let alone who his father is. Yes, he has Inuyasha and us, but somewhere deep inside; Subaru, he still feels empty…]_

 _[… …]_

 _[The past years, he had looked fondly at other children as they played with their fathers, laughing merrily. He was feeling that hole inside himself… this part you cannot feel yourself. You are very strong Rin, you've given him all your loves, all your attention, but there's still one that no matter how much you do you can never replace it… And you know very well what that is…]_

 _Rin's eyes lowered as she listened to Kagome._

 _[You can see it in his eyes, Rin. I know you can tell he was wondering who his father is, even if it will take time, he'll always have that place in his heart, waiting…and wanting desperately for one day to hear who his father might be, do you know that?] Kagome questioned, but all Rin could do was puzzled by what she had state._

 _[Do you know what Subaru said, Rin? Your son, he wanted to meet the father who abandoned him and you…]_

 _[...] Rin startled slightly. Is it true that Subaru said that?_

 _[Do you still say that you're planning on keeping it a secret from him, for the rest of your life?]_

(No… That's not what I have in mind…)

(I don't think I can hide it forever…)

She opened her eyes slightly and stared at the waves of flowers.

(I'm grateful enough that he didn't ask about Sesshoumaru…)

(The reason why I hide it from him was because I was scared… Scared that if words get out and Sesshoumaru happen to found out… … then he will try and kill him… because after all, he was also a half-demon, like Inuyasha, who Sesshoumaru hates so much…)

Rin closed her eyes back.

(A disgraceful to his family…)

[You know, Mother…]

Surprised by Subaru, Rin glanced down on him.

[What is it?]

[Today, I have a lot of fun…]

[Hehhh,] Rin let out a pleasant tone, [Did Ken-chan come again?]

[No, not that Tengu,]

[I see, but I haven't see Ken-chan for a while now. I wonder what he's doing…?]

[Probably chasing after women...]

Rin chuckled as Subaru said silly thing, [Don't be mean. He's probably busy; anyways let's go home?] she sat up and helped her son on his feet and then got up and standing along him.

Subaru could smell salty in the air from Rin as the winds picked up. He stared at her.

(Mother… She's crying again…)

Subaru nodded and so they left.

He knew one reason why she would cry secretly. She must be thinking about something or probably had nightmare again. Since she didn't want anyone to know so he will not ask.

As Mother and Son approached their little hut, they saw someone waiting at their door. Thinking of who it could be, they quickly on their paces. Upon getting closer, the figure appeared clearer.

[Takeru?] Rin called.

Hearing someone called him; he looked up from where he sat and saw them.

[Ah, Rin. Subaru,] he smiled and waved at them.

[What are you doing here?] Rin asked.

[Umm,] he touched the back of his head, [You see, yesterday I went hunting and got some animals. I was thinking about sharing some with you and Subaru,]

Looking at where he was once sitting, Rin could see some animals.

[…What about your family?]

[They already have their. This is for you and Subaru,]

[…Is that so. Please come inside,]

Rin quickly opened the door as Subaru stepped in and nodded for him to enter.

[Are you feeling alright, Rin?]

[Hm? Why do you ask?]

Rin started on the fire immediately.

[I went to Guest and you weren't there so the Oiran lady tell me that you weren't feeling well so you left,]

(Lady Aoi huh…)

[I'm fine,] she replied, [Sorry, but only squirrel stew, is that okay?] she glanced at Takeru.

[Yeah, since everything you cook is always delicious,] he grinned.

Rin began to prepare the squirrels by cutting it stomach and taking out anything inedible first then she cut it into small pieces. After that, she boiled it into the pot and added some ingredient with it. She let it boil for a few minutes.

After it was well cooked, outside was already darken. Rin poured it into some small bowls and everyone eat the small feast. There were laughters surrounding the three occupants inside the hut. It was a warm family.

After they finished with dinner, Takeru and Rin notice that Subaru fell asleep. Rin then put down the futon and Takeru helped carry Subaru to the futon.

[He seemed tired,] commented Takeru.

[Yeah,] Rin answered.

They stared down at the sleeping Subaru.

(He said today he had a lot of fun. I wonder who he played with… Oh well, whatever I guess…)

(As long as he's happy.)

Everything went well until night approached and Takeru went home as Rin thanks him and see him off. Takeru looked like he didn't want to, but he left anyway. Rin heaved a relief sigh as he left. She didn't know what to do if he didn't.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Don't forget to follow for update! !

XD


	22. Chapter 22

**~disclaim~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Very sorry for the very late update!_ (●≧艸≦) _I've just got back from my trip! ! While I was away, I didn't have time to write or think of anything T^T This chapter was actually the chapter that I was working on when I left for my trip! I know it's a little short but please forgive me! ;-; Just hope u like it :D_

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.22

Many days passed as Sesshoumaru continued his daily routine by showing himself in front of Rin, but all end up bitterly. He wants to apologize, but he could not say the word he wanted. Rin's tongue was sharp when it comes to him.

Rin just passed by him as if unaware of his existence. Rin continued to ignored him, treating him like nobody else, didn't even look at him, pretending like she didn't even see him, but he didn't care.

Even though she said harmful things to him, wanting him to go away, and to stop appearing in front of her, he would never be mad or hate her. His attempt was futile, but he keeps trying anyway. He knew if he keeps trying, his efforts will not end in vain. He just needed to push a little harder.

And again, he was still trying. Standing by the side of the road with Jaken by his side, he looked at her with the same expressionless façade.

Rin glared at him from afar. She was so tired of all the things she had said to him. At the same time, she also hated herself for feeling a bit of excitement. Her heart had been very reckless and she hated it even more that she couldn't control it.

(Is he deaf?)

Rin stopped on her track, glaring at Sesshoumaru irritatingly.

(Doesn't he have any feeling to what I say…? Why does he want to make me suffer so much…?)

(I hate this…!)

Rin squeezed her eyes closed as she spat and then continued walking without looking at the two figures.

[Rin,]

There, came his unexpectedly low husky tone. She promptly stopped in her track. She can feel the fluttering swelled up in her chest as well as the beats of her heart races.

[…Let's talk,]

She swallowed thickly before she responds.

[Sesshoumaru, are you deaf or are you just pretending… I told you to stop calling my name so freely…]

[I have nothing to speak to you…] Rin added and finished as she walked away, never looking back at him.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. No way was he going to let the chance slipped away.

[!?] Rin jolted back.

For an instant he grabbed her hand; causing thunderbolts struck through her entire body.

[Don't touch me!] Rin yelled, snapping away her hand as she turned back.

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised as he watched surprised and shocked display on her face as she holds the hand that he just grasped in her chest.

His heart pained slightly. Did she really hate him that much…?

Although it was simply only just a touch of her hand he could feel the warm and softness of her skin. His hand felt numbing and tingling as if he had just touch electricity.

Rin trembled slightly. She could feel the rumbling in her stomach as well as in her chest. It annoyed her that she couldn't control it for racing toward him.

 _[…hate…]_ Rin mumbled quietly in a small voice, squeezing her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched; did she just say what he thought he heard…?

[I really hate you, Sesshoumaru! ! Just disappear!]

Rin screamed and turned as she begins running away.

When he touched her, she felt the static… His touch and his everything, they're being forgotten and yet... why… with just one simple touch she recalled all kinds of sensations?

Rin panted hardly as she ran, one hand placing on her chest. Her heart tightened and it was becoming difficult to breath.

He broke her heart and again, he was well aware of it, so why is he doing that kind of thing now as if what he had previously done to her didn't existed at all? All her life, the only thing she ever wanted aside from him is to forget the memories with him.

It seemed as if Sesshoumaru did not have any plans to completely release her from their nightmare.

 _[Ri-Rin…]_ Jaken uttered quietly as he watched her figure dashing away.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, unresponsive by her hateful words. He didn't know those words "hate" and "disappear" would hurt so much. It hurts more than a knife in his heart, more than any pains he had been through. He thought he would be fine even if she hated him, but when she finally say it, it hurts like hell; guess he was wrong. It was more powerful coming directly from her mouth.

* * *

 _ **~((Somewhere))~**_

Sesshoumaru stood there silently and Jaken sat behind the tree. Sesshoumaru mind drifted back to the scene where he grabbed her hand, her surprised expression.

(Every day, every single day, I thought about you and each time, it felt like a stab of searing hot knife here…)

He touched his chest as he closed his eyes and kissed his hand that had touched her and whispered her name softly as he exhaled her scent.

The expected wave of grief washed over him once again as he drank in the memories of his beloved … her smiles … her passions … her beauty … and her laughter…

Rin was pure, kind, and loving, but he has tainted her with his words. And now, she hated him.

Rin may hate him...But… He didn't hate her… Not a single day went by has he stopped thinking of her.

(Rin…)

If she didn't like him touching her then he will not touch her. So long as she doesn't hate him, he thought deeply. Not wanting anything to be worse than it already had.

* * *

 _ **~((Guest))~**_

*crash*

A cup was falling to the ground and smashed into pieces. All the people surrounding the area were whispering.

.

.

.

[Rin, are you sure you're okay?] asked the Oiran with anxious expression.

[I'm sorry,] Rin apologized and bow her head in shame, didn't know how many plates, vans, and cups she had broke.

[It was also my fault. I'm sorry that my hands bumped into yours,] she shook her head in return.

Their hands touched as Rin handed her the tea cup and she got startled so she dropped it.

[No, that's not it…] Rin raised her head, but tilted it to the side as she spoke.

[…Did something happen?]

Rin jolted in surprised. Something did happen.

[You normally don't make mistakes. Is something bothering you?]

[…No. I'm sorry for dropping thing after thing. I'll pay for what I had broken,] she bowed, [I promise to not do it again. Please forgive me,]

[Eh, no, Rin, you don't have to,] the Oiran waved her hands as no, [Please raise your head. I know that you have been working very hard for the past few days so you must be tired and I'll tell her (the owner) later about the things that you broke. I'll explain it to her so don't worry about paying, okay?]

[But I really did broke it,] Rin raised her head as she replied, [I can't always hide and let you take all the blames for me. You have done enough for me already, Lady Aoi, I am grateful. Thank you.] A tiny smile curled up her lips.

Somehow the Oiran seemed a bit shocked, but then she collected herself and gives a smile in responded.

[Is that so,] she claimed, [If you insisted then I guess I have no choice, do I?]

Rin smiled gently back at her.

[Yes, I'm sorry,]

They both smile.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

* * *

Thank you for reading! Right now I'm completely stuck with the next chapter! -_-

It will take a while for me to finish… IDK when… Oh yeah and I haven't dropped this or any other of my fanfic so please reassure lol…

Well, thanks again for getting this far and again, I know this fic is taking a little slow for developing but please stick with me until the end! ＞O＜ There are many things that I have in mind that I haven't pull it out yet! So, just wait and u will see! He he he he he!

Don't forget to follow for the next update! !

See you soon! … … …Soon?

LOL…


	23. Chapter 23

**~disclaim~ -sorry for spelling and grammars-**

* * *

Hey! I got this chapter done XD

Damn, it'd become more and more harder for me to write lol… and I am serious about this… ;-;

And who would have thought that this chapter would turn out to be just like some of you guys suggest? LOL... Maybe this fic is just too obvious...

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.23

Ever since Subaru met Sesshoumaru and Jaken again, there wasn't a day that he would miss not to go and play with them. Rin realized that Subaru have been out a lot lately. It made Rin very curious as to know who could it be that would draw Subaru out of the hut that much.

Jaken looked as Subaru got a white paper and hold a small brush as he starting to write down on the ground.

[What are you doing?] asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed as he sat by a tree.

Subaru wrote down his name and Rin's on the paper.

[I'm practicing on how to write my name and Mother's,] Subaru answered.

Sesshoumaru's eyelids gently lifted up and rolled his eyes to where Subaru was. He looked at the paper.

[Aren't you supposed to practice that in school?] Inquired Jaken again.

[I don't go to school…]

[Then how do you know how to write that?]

[Hmm let's see…,] Subaru went into thinking while looking down on his paper, [I asked that weird woman to teach me,]

[Weird woman?]

[Yeah, Inuyasha's woman…] he paused for a brief moment and then added, [Though I don't know if you know her…]

So Subaru does know Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at him.

[Ah, you mean Inuyasha's woman that wore strange kimono?]

[Yep,] Subaru responded back to Jaken, [So you did know her and I don't know what strange kimono she was wearing, but she did bring weird clothing to me long ago. Ah, done!] Subaru chirped as he picked up the paper and looked at it happily, [It's perfect now! He he he he.] he laughed softly, very proud for what he just did.

Jaken looked at Subaru lazily, [I do know her, but how about you? I know you're Rin's son, but what's your relationship with Inuyasha and his woman?] Jaken voiced out, answering Sesshoumaru thought.

Subaru looked at Jaken, [Well… …] he trailed off for a minute, [That's because he…] Subaru looked away, [He's my uncle?] He finished Jaken's question like a question instead of a clear answer.

Subaru didn't want to admit that Inuyasha was his uncle. Subaru knew it sounded strange to other people. And he knew what Jaken will ask next.

[What? So he's your uncle,] Jaken sighed, [… … … …], suddenly his head snapped back up at Subaru as realization hit him, [H-he's your what?!]

Jaken just couldn't believe his ears. Uncle? How is that possible? Surely Subaru must be lying. But could you called someone you're not related by uncle? However, there are also many words that mean 'uncle' to people too. Just what does that mean?

Looking at his Lord, Jaken now noticed that that piece of information has perk his Lord interest because Sesshoumaru's eyes had opened up to stare at them. Whatever the reason was, he needed to ask Subaru.

[Are you finally caught up to your old age that you have a hard time hearing what I said?] Subaru implied again, [Yeah, he's my uncle,] Subaru retorted, rolling his eyes.

Jaken gave him a glare, but give up after not getting any attention from him.

(This boy is so annoying. That mouth of his, I wonder who he got his personality from,) Jaken thought, (Rin wasn't like him when she was around his age…)

[How could he possibly be your uncle?] Jaken countered, [You guys don't have any similar traits.] Jaken rolled his eyes at Subaru.

[That's not true!] Subaru returned, [We do!] he claimed.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. Jaken stared at Subaru.

(They do?) Jaken thought.

[You do? In what way?] asked Jaken, [Inuyasha is a half-demon… and you're…]

There came the question Subaru knew was going to come. He knew his appearance and Inuyasha's were taking a lot of attention when it comes. He didn't know how they were related until he first lost control of himself and went berserk. That was when he knew; his mother and Inuyasha told him that he was also a half-demon. At that time, Subaru thought, no wondered he was different from any other kids.

[That's because I…] Subaru paused, looking to the side.

(That's because I…) Jaken followed.

Winds blew gently at Sesshoumaru as he watched the uncertain eyepatch boy.

[Because I…] Subaru mumbled as he looked down at the space in front of him, [I don't know…?] he peeked at Jaken.

(It's not like I can say, because I am also a half-demon…) Subaru thought, (furthermore, I don't really know the relationship between Inuyasha and Mother… She just told me that Inuyasha was my uncle. It's not like I can ask her too.)

[…Huh?] Jaken's jaw dropped at the dumb answer or more like the question instead, [What do you meant you don't know?!] Jaken screeched with unsatisfied.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the eyepatch boy. His actions seem to Sesshoumaru that he didn't want to finish. He's a smart one and with well thinking.

[Because Mother just told me that he was my uncle, okay?] Subaru returned with a bit of emotions, [Why are you so eager to know anyway?] Subaru countered.

[Well, that's…] Jaken stammered then continued, [that's because it's hard to get that he's your uncle…]

True, it's hard to get. Even Subaru had a hard time understanding why Inuyasha was his uncle. But Subaru knew one thing for sure. The person who gets birth to Subaru must be either demon or half-demon and he must be related to either one of them, Inuyasha or Kagome.

[Well, who cares anyway?] Subaru uttered with a smile, [Why don't we just go and play?]

(Well, I do care though…) Jaken thought disappointedly with a sigh.

[Go play by yourself,] Jaken returned tiredly, [I'm not in the mood right now,] he sighed.

(But still, why didn't I think about it?) Jaken thought, (Inuyasha could really be Subaru's uncle if his father were to be that woman's brother…) Jaken paused down his thought as he held the human two-heads staff in his arms, (Hmm…?) he take note to what he had just thought and stared into space as he was missing something, (But does she even has a brother…?) Jaken's eyes rounded with confusion and his expression was blank.

[Master Jaken,] Subaru spoke.

[Huh?] uttered Jaken as he looked at Subaru.

[You look like an idiot just now,] Subaru told Jaken, looking at his dumb expression.

[Shut up!] Jaken retorted, [Go home if you're going to annoy people!] he frowned at Subaru.

[Why do I have to do what you say?] he picked up the piece of paper and his brush, [Either way, I'm going home anyway. I can't wait to show Mother my perfection!] Subaru held the piece of paper over his mouth, excitingly as he giggled.

Jaken sighed and took a look at his Lord. Sesshoumaru was looking at the eyepatch boy fondly.

[Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken!] Subaru waved his farewell at them happily, [I will come again!] He dashed away quickly.

[…] Jaken stared at Subaru's distance shadow, [He really is happy…]

[…]

Sesshoumaru watched as Subaru was gone and looked up at the sky. The sun was already half way down the horizon. Time goes on; it will not wait for him. He cannot waste anymore of his times.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

[Rin, good work today! You're leaving?] the Oiran asked as she saw Rin readily to step out of the room.

[Yes,] Rin replied, [You too, my Lady,] she lowered her head with a bow.

The Oiran nodded, [I heard a bit of commotion from outside. I think someone's here for you?] the Oiran smiled teasingly.

… …

Rin went outside and just as she thought. Takeru was the cause of all the commotions. He seemed to be dealing his way out with some of the girls.

[Ah, Rin!] he saw her.

[…] she stared at him with a sigh as he made his way toward her.

… …

They walked silently side by side for a long minute. Unable to bear the awkward silence between them, Takeru takes the initiative and break the tension.

[So how was work today?] he started.

[Same as always,] Rin replied.

With that Takeru was out of words. He looked at her way and sighed. He insisted on following her even when she turned him down and now look, he was already out of words to talk about. How was he going to keep the silence between them until they got home?

After some moments passed he spoke.

[Are you perhaps, mad at me, Rin?]

[A bit…]

He sighed at her answered, [I'm sorry,] he apologized innocently, [I know you don't like it, but…] he paused for a second then pressed on, [I really wanted to be with you…] his voice was as low as a whisper as he confessed.

Rin was quiet as she listened. Well, it was also her fault that she couldn't shake Takeru off earlier and now she was making him apologized like he did something wrong.

[Takeru…]

Upon hearing his name, he looked at her way. She stopped walking. He looked at her.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the road and looked as Rin and Takeru appeared from the distance. His brows furrowed at the man. His heart pounded a bit loud in his chest. Even Sesshoumaru can tell although he was not as tall as Sesshoumaru, in humans' society, he was a very handsome young man in every woman's eyes.

Suddenly Rin and Takeru stopped walking.

Rin didn't say anything after saying his name. She was basically eyeing the ground for a few more minutes.

And Sesshoumaru was watching them from afar.

(Rin…) he called to her painfully, (Is he the reason why you were refusing to talk to me…)

And is he… the father of Subaru. He wanted to add that, but he couldn't bring himself to.

No words can describe the expression that displayed on Sesshoumaru's face at that moment. It was more than pain, more than anything else.

Rin peered at Takeru as she uttered, [Umm…!]

Somehow she couldn't continue to what she's about to say. Her brown orbs widen behind Takeru. She… saw him.

Standing from a few distances was Sesshoumaru. He was gazing at them.

(Sesshoumaru…!) her thought cried out his name before she realized.

[Rin?] voice out Takeru.

She jolted back at Takeru's voice.

[What's the matter?]

[It's nothing…] she turned away.

(What is he doing there…!) Rin screamed in her thought. Her pulses quicken, (I can't believe he still have the guts to show up! Could it be that he'd gone nut after hearing what I said?!)

Takeru peered down at her. He didn't know what was going on; she suddenly acting weird.

(No, that can't be! This is _Sesshoumaru_ we're talking about! Why won't he just leave me alone?!) Rin frowned at those thoughts.

[Rin?]

Rin was taken aback upon hearing her name from Takeru again.

(Fine! If he's that persisted, I will make him leaves on his own!) Rin thought with determination.

[Rin, are you okay?] Takeru asked again with confusion.

[Um… I think I got something in my eye…] Rin lied as she shifted to him, holding onto her right eye.

[Huh? Let me see…!] Takeru voice out, feeling anxiety while he took her hand away.

Sesshoumaru noticed the slightly change of movement from the man as he bent down his head toward Rin. His eyes went wide at the sight of the man's back. There was an empty cried escape Sesshoumaru's lips. He was making one step forward on the spur of the moment. Slowly, his hands were clenching in despair.

The scene in front of him was disbelief.

(Quickly! Just go away! Disappear! Disappear, Sesshoumaru!) Rin thought as Takeru looked into her eye.

[There's nothing…] Takeru spoke as he raised back and stared at her. His face turned red immediately.

[Eh? Really?] she rubbed her eye.

[Yes…] he returned.

Rin peeked at the back of Takeru. To her surprised, he wasn't there. He was gone. Sesshoumaru was gone from the scene.

Rin suddenly heaved a sigh, falling back a little in relief.

[Let's go, Takeru,]

But she still couldn't stop the throbbing in her chest. She didn't want to meet or see something that will make her heart shakes. The force was too much.

Takeru and Rin got to her home a little after. She didn't know what to say to Takeru. She had just used him to get rid of someone else existence. He still didn't know that Sesshoumaru was there and she just used him for her own selfish purpose.

Rin felt so bad for what she'd done.

Takeru gazed down at her. She seemed trouble.

[…] he stared down at her quietly and she still wasn't aware of his gaze.

[Am I troubling you, Rin?] he asked and she jerked up at him.

[Huh?]

[You seem down all these times…] he pointed out her character, [I know that you don't like the idea of me coming along, but… I Just want to spend a little time with you…] he blushed. How silly. He didn't mean to say it like that.

Rin was looking at him with dumbfound expressions. That's right. He was still feeling that way toward her. If she doesn't fix things up and tells him clearly about her feelings; he will just keep his hope up for nothing.

[Even if it's just a little it's enough for me…] He added embarrassedly.

[I'm sorry for showing you such expressions…]

Just for today she'll make it up for what she done. She knows that what she's about to do is not enough to atone for what she did, but if it makes him happy…

[Why don't you stay and have dinner…?] Rin tried to smile for him.

[Eh?] Takeru was surprised, [You mean I can stay…?]

It was out of the question that that request was coming from Rin.

Rin nodded, [But if you don't want to…]

[I want to, of course!] He interjected excitedly at Rin.

Rin was a little surprised as she stared at him, […Um okay?]

Rin then walked on ahead and Takeru trailed behind.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

TO BE CONTINUED!

I'm sorry I end it here! XD It's a bit long so I cut it to fit this chapter :D Huhuhuhuhu…

Just give me some times I think I will finish it shortly. Lol.

What do you think will happen in the next chapter? oh I want to know your thought! ! LOL.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello and I am terribly sorry for the damn long delay of updating! ! FORGIVE ME!_

 _I have this chapter done for some times ago, but I was thinking about adding something to it so I was waiting. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind as I wait… T^T_

 _So now I decide to update this chapter. There might be some change later if I found something interesting to add on xD_

 ** _NOTE:_**

 _as I was saying before I will not use double quotation marks **" "** for this fic_

 _I have nothing so say, but if you don't like this fic you don't have to read it xD_

 **( )** _is for thinking..._

 **[ ]** _is for talking..._

 _like I say before, please don't confuse them_ =D

Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Chap.24

[Mother!] Subaru called as Rin opened the door, [Welcome back!]

[I'm back!] She smiled at her son, [What do you have with you?]

Subaru tittered before he showed her what he'd got. Rin gave a warm smile and congratulated him as she scanned the piece of paper. Subaru greeted Takeru as he noticed him and he smiled back at Subaru as he gave his smile with a greeting.

Rin prepared dinner and everyone ate. Takeru was impressed how well Subaru learned. He told Subaru next time he wanted him to write his name, but Subaru said no and they all laughed. Soon after they are done with dinner, someone came and get Takeru back to the village. Rin also went outside with Takeru and see him off. Shortly after Takeru was gone, she went back inside and noticed that Subaru was staring at her.

[What is it?] She asked as she came to where he was sitting.

[Today… I went to play again…] he mumbled, didn't know what to start.

[Yeah? Who do you play with?]

Subaru was looking at the floor, thinking about what he was going to say.

[Umm…] he mumbled again, [My friends…]

[It's not Ken-chan, is it?]

Subaru shook his head at his mother question.

[It's… my friends…]

Rin studied her son for a minute in silent. Other than the Tengu boy, who could it be?

[Subaru, is it fun?] Rin commented softly and Subaru tilting his head to her, [By playing with your friends,]

Subaru nodded.

[That's good,] Rin exclaimed, [You were out a lot lately and I didn't know who you were with or played with…] she sighed, [So, who are they, your friends?] Rin asked softly, looking at her son.

[Um…] Subaru hesitate again, [Do you still remember what I told you?] Subaru questioned as he looked at her, [About the beautiful demon that helped me some times ago?]

Rin stared at her son, [Yes, what about them?] she asked befuddle.

[I was playing with them…]

(…Playing with them?)

[Didn't you say they left?]

[Yes, but they came back…] Subaru moved his gazes away from his mother after he finished; thinking about whether he should tell her or not about them knowing her and his far away uncle.

But then Subaru decided that he will tell his mother the information later, he went on and changed the subject.

[Do you want to meet them?] Subaru asked, [I'll ask them to come visit. I'm sure they would love to meet you, too.]

[Are you sure it's okay, Subaru?] Rin questioned worriedly on her son.

[Yes, why? Do you not want to?] Subaru asked, feeling disappointed.

(And It's not that I think, but I could feel that they really want to meet with you, Mother…)

By seeing the gloomy look on her son's face, she quickly gives an answer.

[Of course not. I'd love to meet these friends of your,] Rin claimed with a soft smile, [I did say before that I wanted to meet them, didn't I?]

By hearing his mother agreement, Subaru jerked up his head and looked at her.

[Really?] he asked with doubt.

She just smiled, [Yes,]

[Okay! I will go tell them soon!] Subaru gave a full smile to her, happy that now he can show Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken to his mother.

Upon seeing Subaru's cheerful expressions, Rin could not help, but to feel content.

[You don't have to be so hurry,] she commented, [It's not like I will run away or anything,]

Subaru shook his head, [No way!] he added and then tittering away.

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

Sesshoumaru sat there, on a rock, near the cliff and gaze from far away to the distance sky. Winds gently brushed against his beautiful and serious face, making his bang shook gently. It was still hard to believe. He was cut off by surprise. Thinking about it still makes him angry. What's wrong with her? Why did she let that man kissed her? No, the answer was too obvious, but he did not want to accept it.

His mind drifted back.

His soul felt alive when he was catch in her gaze. He let go of his fear and convince his heart to be brave. However, the timing couldn't be more wrong. It was as if he was caught in a spider's web, unable to move. It was weird; the kissed in front of him made him lost in three different worlds. Sesshoumaru just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. The beating of his heart, tempted soul, feelings which weren't supposed to grow, but yet they did and he seen it clear. She kissed him; he kissed her, the only possession that was meant to be Sesshoumaru's. It was unbearable.

The kissed scene flashed over and over in Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru could felt it clearly, his feelings as his eyelids shut down. It's as if his heart was being tore apart. No words can describe his emotions. She was so cold toward him, but so familiar with another man.

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands into fist. Since when did he care? He won't let it end like that. Rin should have known that she was his. How could she pull out that plot just so she could shoot him away? How silly of her. There's no way he would let it go whether she like it or not. He will not lose to that lowly human. He wanted to wrap her in his arms; breathe in her scent so bad that it drives him nut.

It doesn't matters how many times he was rejected, he will not back down. He was not the Lord of the Western Land for nothing. There was something in her eyes that tell him, there's still hope.

(You are mine. I will be the only man you will be with.)

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttering open with those thoughts. He frowned slightly.

Still… something was still weighing heavily in his chest. It was uncomfortable, it was bothering him. And he knew what it was. He will have to take risk.

* * *

 _ **\- ((Mid-morning somewhere inside the forest)) -**_

Jaken who had just managed to regain his balance shoot a stern look at Subaru.

[Hey you, you have no right to question the lord! Be silent!] Jaken crossed his arms around his chest in annoyance. Subaru turned to face Jaken with an angry look.

[Then who are you to speak to here, Master Jaken? The Lord holds the right to speak. Not a lowly demon like you!]

[What did you said?!] Whined Jaken, [How dare you…!]

[You don't have the power to voice a single comment you toad!] His eyes pierced through the round eyes of Jaken.

Jaken's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe those words coming out of the eyepatch boy. How could he dare to speak like that toward Jaken. It was _Jaken_ that he spoken to!

Sesshoumaru was astounded by Subaru's speeches. How brave of a human child to retort back with so much confident.

[Lord Sesshoumaru, will you come? My mother really wants to meet you,] Subaru turned his pleading face to Sesshoumaru.

By seeing that face of Subaru, Sesshoumaru was unable to bring himself to reject the invitation, but still… Sesshoumaru then turned his head to the other side, leaving no answer. Subaru was puzzled at the Lord behavior.

[Um… my Lord…?] Subaru uttered with a low voice.

Whatever in Sesshoumaru's thought never crossed to Jaken. Why would his Lord yield about going to see Rin? Isn't it the best out of the best opportunity that his Lord had been waiting for? Shouldn't his Lord be happy about it? Why was there hesitation in his lord eyes?

[…], […Maybe he doesn't want to…] Subaru mumbled with a sullen expressions as he looked onto the ground.

[Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to,] Jaken claimed with a straight face. Subaru glanced up at Jaken, [However, it seems that something is troubling him…]

(Is Lord Sesshoumaru really going to waste this opportunity?) Jaken thought as he stared at his Lord with concern.

Subaru was glancing at them. A silent Lord who wanted to meet his mother, but didn't give a proper answers and was facing his back to them and there was a Toad at the corner who seem to worry about something nonetheless. Why would those two acting like that? He thought they want to meet with his mother, was he wrong? Could he have mistaken?

* * *

*/*/ _theunfadingflower_ /*/*

 _To be continued…!_

 _Sorry for this short chapter! I think I got enough for the next chapter xD_


End file.
